Mi dulce locura
by bellsblommb
Summary: Edward y Bella se amaron en su adolescencia sin decirselo. Ambos se separaron. Ahora Edward es un prestigioso psiquiatra y Bella, su nueva paciente. ¿Lograra Edward encontrar la razon de su mal? ¿O se envolvera en los brazos de la locura con ella?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

"… _Doctor, los locos solo somos otro cosmos, con otros otoños, con otro sol. No somos lo morboso; solo somos lo otro, lo no ortodoxo. Otro horóscopo nos tocó, otro polvo nos formó los ojos… …Nosotros somos los locos. Otros son loros, otros, topos o zoólogos o, como vosotros, ontólogos. Yo no los compongo con shocks… no los rompo, no los normo…_"**(1)**

Ahora que me encontraba a su lado estaba consciente de muchas cosas que había ignorado acerca de ella. Yo creía conocerla, creía saber todo de ella, creía que podría consolarla de cualquier cosa. Pero me equivoqué. No sabía nada de ella. Ahora que había abierto su corazón para mí, era mi turno de demostrarle todas esas palabras de amor que tanto he jurado. Era momento de abrirle mi corazón también.

Acaricié sus cabellos y me miró con intriga. Parecía una niña chiquita, de aquellas que miran con adoración a su padre antes de hacer una pregunta muy importante. Mentalmente ella era una niña chiquita, pero ya habría tiempo de explicaciones, ahora yo debía hablar.

-Ahora es mi turno de revelarte todo amor mío- le dije con ternura. Ella sonrió ante el dulce adjetivo y sin mencionar palabra alguna, solo mirándome a los ojos, me incitó a continuar- yo también tengo una historia y quiero que la conozcas absolutamente toda-

Se acurrucó en mis brazos y me miró con dulzura, después de todo, teníamos toda la noche para charlar.

**(1)Fragmento del cuento "Los locos somos otro cosmos"**


	2. La nueva paciente

Cap 1

En mi primera semana como psiquiatra en el hospital para la salud mental "La tua cantante" tuve que atender a muchas personas y de verdad estaba muy ocupado. Todavía recordaba y me maravillaba el hecho de que el prestigioso dueño del lugar Aro Vulturi me hubiese contratado, pero en cuanto muchos escuchaban mi apellido, todo estaba claro. Cullen, Edward Cullen, hijo del increíble Carlisle Cullen.

-Dr. Cullen-me llamó una voz

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté

-Venga a mi oficina-me dijo el encargado, el doctor Jasper Wihtlock

Cuando llegamos, el cerro la puerta y mientras me pedia que me sentara me dijo:

-Tengo un nuevo expediente, es un nuevo caso obviamente, una nueva paciente-

-¿De donde? ¿De aquí?-

-No Edward, ella no es italiana, es norteamericana, como nosotros-

-¿Ella?-pregunté

-Sí, nuestra nueva paciente sufre de varios problemas. Ha sido tratada en los mejores hospitales de su país pero no han logrado salvarla-

-Me estas diciendo entonces… que somos su única esperanza-dije con tristeza

-Sí, por eso considere darte este caso a ti en particular, se que con tus conocimientos, lo lograras-se detuvo y dándome un folder continuo-lee su expediente, es increíble-

Lo tomé y realmente me sorprendí. La paciente tenia mi edad aproximadamente y especificaba que ya llevaba 7 años con su padecimientos, era demasiado joven.

-Aterrador ¿Verdad?-preguntó él

-Sí, lo es-dije mientras leia- "Esquizofrenia crónica en su grado mas avanzado, alucinaciones, alteraciones del comportamiento, retraso mental, perdida de memoria a corto y largo plazo, catatonia severa y tendencia a autodañarse"-

-Sí, me explicaron que lo de su memoria es ahora lo menos avanzado; aun recuerda cosas, pero rara vez habla y no sabe los elementos básicos…-

-Que es leer, escribir, hablar, pensar….-le interrumpí

-Así es-dijo él, yo leí de nuevo y pregunté

-¿A que se refiere con "tendencia a autodañarse"? ¿Acaso ha intentado suicidarse?-

-Yo creo que seria menos alarmante que intentara suicidarse-dijo Jasper con ironia y reconstruyendo su semblante serio continuo- la chica suele lastimarse sin motivo alguno, desde heridas en el brazo hasta envenenamientos-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté alarmado

-Ya te lo dije, no lo saben; sus primeros doctores lograron sacarle, en las épocas en las que ella todavía hablaba, lo siguiente:-comenzó a leer-"Yo no me lastimo por que quiera morir, no soy tan estúpida, lo que ocurre es que su voz me invita a hacerlo, él me llama y me asegura que solo de esa forma volverá a mi lado"-

-Seguramente una alucinación suya-dije sorprendido por las palabras de la chica

-Sin duda, pero te dejo el expediente para que lo analices-mientras Jasper salía yo leí otra cosa y le pregunté:

-¿Cómo se expresa en ella la catatonia Jazz?-

-Pierde completamente el sentido, no se mueve, no habla, no camina, no hace nada, parece un vegetal, ni siquiera respira, por esa razón siempre tiene que estar con un respirador a la mano-

-¿Cómo nuestro paciente Alec?-pregunté

-Sí, pero mucho peor, Alec al menos tiene momentos de lucidez, ella nunca los tiene-y salió de la habitación

No sabia por que, pero sentía que este caso iba a cambiar mi vida. Espiando a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie, saque de mi cartera esa vieja fotografía: Bella Swan y yo, en el parque, comiendo unos helados. Bella era mi amiga y mi vecina, nos conociamos desde niños, pero nuestra amistad había comenzado en la adolescencia, la misma edad en la que había comenzado mi amor platónico por ella. La adoraba como al sol de todos los días, aunque ella solo me viese como un buen amigo, por tal motivo, me dolio mucho no volver a saber de ella cuando se mudo de la ciudad.

Mire los ojos chocolate de la fotografia, sus ojos chocolate, los luceros que me hechizaban y sonreí. Era un ritual que hacia cuando comenzaba un caso nuevo. Suspire diciéndole a la imagen:

-Tranquila Bells, he enfrentado casos peores, se que lograre curar a la chica-

Se que no era posible, se que solo era mi imaginación, pero pude ver como la imagen de Bella me decía lo contrario, como si desafiara lo que conocía, como si ella supiera algo que yo no. Guarde la imagen y me concentre en el caso de la nueva chica, debía salvarla del abismo en el que había caído, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo hacerlo.


	3. Ojos Chocolate

Cap 2

Había estado hablando con Tania toda la mañana. Me fastidiaba que quisiera dominar mi tiempo, como si fuera mi dueña. Yo era medico, los médicos controlamos nuestros horarios. Suspiré. Tania era mi novia de etiqueta, con ello me refiero a que solo saliamos para complacer a nuestros padres, aunque ella de verdad creyese que lo nuestro era real, yo siempre me había encargado de recordarle la realidad.

Seguía leyendo el expediente de la nueva paciente. Estaba realmente grave y yo tenia curiosidad de saber de ella. Sus padres y yo tendríamos una cita y hablaríamos mientras a ella la trasladaban al hospital.

Ahora estaba en mi oficina, esperando la llegada de los familiares de la muchacha. La puerta se abrió y me quedé de piedra al ver a la mujer que entró.

-¿Renee Swan?-pregunté sin creerlo

-¿Me… conoce doctor?-preguntó ella sorprendida

-Claro que si señora Swan, es usted la madre de Bella-algo en mi interior se movio cuando la nombre-supongo que no me recuerda, soy Edward Cullen-

-¡Edward Cullen! Gracias al cielo que estas aquí, ¿Tu eres el doctor a cargo?-

-Si, señora Swan pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Acaso es usted familiar de la muchacha?-

Me miró extrañada mientras decía:

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta Edward?-

-¿Cuenta de que?-

-La paciente llegó doctor Cullen-dijo uno de los enfermeros y ambos salimos de la oficina para verla.

¿Qué había querido decirme Renee? ¿Por que estaba tan alterada? Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, sobre todo, ¿Qué era de Bella?

Al entrar a la habitación mi asombro creció, Charlie Swan estaba ahí. Definitivamente ellos eran parientes de la paciente, tal vez tios o primos o no lo se. Sin embargo mis dudas quedaron aclaradas en cuanto miré a la catatónica paciente.

La sangre se me helo en las venas, mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se agitó y un nuevo sentimiento me invadió. Los ojos chocolate de mis sueños miraban al vacio, a la nada, mientras yo preguntaba con una voz completamente perturbada:

-¿Be… Bell… Bella? ¿Bella Swan?-

-Si Edward, Bella-afirmó Renne con lagrimas en los ojos

Jasper entró a la habitación y empezó a hablar:

-Bienvenidos señores Swan, se que han depositado toda su confianza en nosotros, pero descuiden, su hija estará en las mejores manos. La manos de Edward Cullen-

-Con solo saber que él la tratará nos sentimos bien-dijo Charlie

Me tenia que recuperar del shock, debía actuar con cordura:

-Claro, si no les molesta, quisiera hablar con sus padres a solas-dije

-Claro Edward, estas en tu derecho- y todos salieron de la habitación

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto Charlie?-pregunté alterado

-Simplemente ocurrió Edward-dijo él mientras la miraba

-Presentó todos los síntomas, pero nosotros no lo notamos, no hasta que fue mas grave-dijo Renee inconsolable

-Cuentenme todo-dije

-Primero se alejo de sus amigos, dejo de comer, dejo de salir a lugares…-

-Su humor cambiaba demasiado, a veces estaba triste y otras veces estaba muy molesta e irritada-continuo Renee

-Lo peor vino cuando empezó a lastimarse-dijo Charlie con la voz fría- primero eran rasguños en su brazo, nada grave, en varias ocasiones culpo a su gato de ello-

-Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las heridas eran mas profundas y gritaba constantemente como si recitara, llamando a alguien, pero no decía a quien-

-¿Por qué si veian todos estos síntomas, no la trataron a tiempo?-les reprendí. Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados mientras Charlie contestaba:

-No creimos que fuese tan grave, no creimos que fuese tan importante-

Me frustre. La familia de Bella siempre había sido así. Charlie y Renne discutían frente a su hija y a ellos no les importaba que la dañaran. La pobre Bella siempre iba a mi casa suplicando que la dejara dormir ahí, la pobre huia. Tal vez eso había provocado el estado en el que se encontraba ahora. Continúe el interrogatorio.

-¿Cuándo descubrieron que todo estaba mal?-

-Una aterradora tarde que regrese del trabajo. La escena que me encontré fue… horrible-dijo Renne conmocionada

-Describemela-

-Bella… Bella estaba en el piso… rodeada de sangre… hablaba sola… lloraba y… no dejaba de enterrarse… no dejaba de enterrarse un cuchillo en el vientre…-me paralicé nuevamente-intente detenerla, pero no me dejaba acercarme a ella, llame a un ambulancia y ellos se la llevaron-

-Lograron salvarla, pero nos hablaron de su delicado estado mental-continuó Charlie-desde entonces la hemos internado en los mejores hospitales, pero ninguno la ha curado, solo han agravado su estado. Ahora no habla, no dice nada y es tan desconsolador. Ya no es Bella-

Mire a la chica a la cual había amado todo este tiempo y a la cual jamás espere volver a ver de ese modo. Soñaba que reencontrarme con Bella seria algo mágico y no algo tan perturbador. Despedi a los señores Swan y me dedique a verla toda la tarde, aunque no me mirara, aunque estuviera atrapada en la catatonia, aunque no hubiera ni una chispa de brillo en sus ojos, aunque pareciera un muerto.

Tome la inmóvil mano y besándola le dije mientras sufria por dentro al verla así:

-Te lo juro Bella… Te juro que encontrare el motivo de tu enfermedad y te curare… no descansare hasta que vuelvas a ser tu, hasta que vuelvas a la vida-

No seria una misión fácil.


	4. Paseando en el psiquiatrico

**holaaa perdonen el abandono (yo avise que no estaria) pero grax por leer y por esperarme y les dejo estos dos cap, ojala les guste**

Cap 3

Abrí los ojos. No podía creerlo. Había dormido al lado de Bella toda la noche, recostado junto a su cama. Cuando mire bien el cuarto, pude notar que ella no estaba donde la había visto la ultima vez. ¿Dónde estaba?

Me levanté y la ví ahí en un rincón. Estaba asustada y me miraba completamente fuera de sí.

-Tranquila Bella, no voy a hacerte nada malo-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella.

Se alejó corriendo de mi y se fue a su cama. Me acerqué a ella otra vez y la tome delicadamente de los hombros mientras le decía:

-Descuida Bells, estaras a salvo, soy yo Edward-

Su rostro quedó en blanco, como intentando reconocerme y yo continue:

-Edward… Edward Cullen, ¿Me recuerdas?-

En su inexpresivo rostro apareció una brillante sonrisa mientras me abrazaba de manera desenfrenada, como si temiera que yo desapareciera.

-Tranquila Bells, ya estoy aquí y nada malo te pasara-me atrevi a decirle mientras la abrazaba

Ella continuo llenándome de abrazos desenfrenados y después comenzó a dar de besos a mi rostro como si fuera un tesoro o alguno de los osos de peluche de las niñas chiquitas. Me ruboricé, para que negarlo. Y así, con todas las caricias que me daba salimos de su habitación.

-Te mostrare el hospital Bella, estoy seguro que te encantara- le dije como todo un guía turístico- en este lugar somos reconocidos por ya no utilizar esos horribles métodos de curación antiguos, con ello me refiero a los electrochoques y los comas insulinicos **(1)**-

Me miró como una niña chiquita mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos y yo continuaba con mi guía.

-Nuestros pacientes tienen una mejor calidad de vida, por ejemplo, están Alec y Jane-le mostré a los gemelos, que se encontraban sentados en las afueras de sus habitaciones.

-Hola Dr. Cullen-saludó Alec

-Hola Alec, ella es mi nueva paciente Bella-le dije

-Mucho gusto Bella-dijo él, pero Bella no lo miró siquiera y yo explique a Alec lo que ocurria

-Bella tiene una variación de esquizofrenia catatónica y hebefrénica, casi como tú-**(2)**

-Increible, bueno… ojala y se mejore-dijo Alec volviendo a su habitación

Jane ni siquiera nos saludo, de modo que yo le explique a Bella sus síntomas.

-Jane sufre de epilepsia, es una enfermedad neurológica **(3)**-

Ella me miró extrañada, dándome a entender que no comprendía lo que le acababa de decir.

-Me refiero a que… de repente… sufre convulsiones… como si le dieran un gran choque eléctrico, ¿Si me entiendes?-le pregunté

Ella asintió y continuamos caminando. Al avanzar vimos a otras personas importantes.

-Aquella de alla-señale a la muchacha bajita de cabello negro y corto-es la terapeuta Alice Brandon, ella nos ayudara en tu caso-

Alice nos miró y saludó:

-Hola Edward… ¿Ella es nuestra nueva paciente?-

-Sí, así es Alice, ella es Bella-

-Hola Bella-dijo Alice tan encantadoramente como siempre. Bella solo sonrió y seguimos caminando.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen-dijo Angela y yo la presenté con Bella

-Buenos días Angela, ella es Bella, nuestra nueva paciente, Bella ella es Angela, la enfermera de los doctores necesitados-bromee

Angela rió y Bella me miró curiosa. Continuamos caminando y le presenté a varios enfermeros, como Ben, y a otros doctores, como Jasper. Cuando ya íbamos de regreso a su habitación, tuve la desgracia de presentarle a otro enfermo.

-Hola Dr. Cullen-

-Hola James-dije fríamente

-¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Me sacara pronto de aquí?-

-No estas bajo mi tutela James, pero dudo mucho que Jasper te saqué, sobretodo si te niegas a la terapia-

-No dude tanto doctor…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y después, mirando a Bella, continuó- ¿Y quien es su adorable acompañante ahora?-

Instintivamente acerqué a Bella a mi regazo, no quería que este loco se le acercara. James sonrió ante mi reacción.

-Descuide doctor, no me acercare a su blanca palomita, no al menos que usted me provoque-

Me alejé de él furioso. El solo imaginar a James cerca de Bella me aterraba y me enfurecía. Cuando llegamos a su habitación, ella me miró interrogante y yo le expliqué:

-James es un psicópata asesino. Violaba mujeres y después las asesinaba. Es un caso muy peligroso, de los que le gustan a Jasper, pero temo que James es demasiado rebelde, no se rehabilitara tan fácilmente-

Ella se recostó en su cama y yo, tomando su mano le dije:

-Escucha Bella, tenemos todo lo necesario para curarte, pero necesitamos tu disposición… ¿Aceptas que te tratemos Bella?-

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos y asentía.

Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

**(1)Coma insulinico: Terapia biológica mediante la cual se dan grandes cantidades de insulina a un paciente psicótico, generalmente esquizofrénico, produciendo una profunda hipoglicemia y resultando en un estado de coma**

**(2)Esquizofrenia catatónica: Aquí la persona puede sentarse o estar parada en una posición o rechazar hablar o prestar la atención cualquier cosa que se dice a él, también él está totalmente de tacto con realidad, y no responde al estímulo ordinario de su ambiente. El catatónico se alterna típicamente entre la inmovilidad y el entusiasmo salvaje, con un u otro síntomas de las reacciones ser predominante. En el estado inmóvil que duran por las horas en algunos casos, donde los miembros llegan a ser tiesos e hinchados. Algunos de los pacientes están abiertos a la sugerencia y obedecen automáticamente comandos o imitan la acción de otras o repiten frases de una manera repetida. Estos pacientes también experimentan alucinaciones, las reacciones catatónicas aparecen a menudo con suddenness dramático. pero generalmente entonces está un fondo del comportamiento excéntrico.**

**Esquizofrenia hebefrenica:** **Forma de esquizofrenia en la que los trastornos afectivos son importantes, las ideas delirantes y las alucinaciones son transitorias y fragmentarias y es frecuente el comportamiento irresponsable e imprevisible y los manierismos.**

**(3)Epilepsia:** **es una enfermedad crónica caracterizada por uno o varios trastornos neurológicos que deja una predisposición en el cerebro para generar convulsiones recurrentes, que suelen dejar consecuencias neurobiológicas, cognitivas, psicológicas y sociales. En la edad media fue considerada como un castigo divino hacia aquellos que seguían al maligno.**


	5. Semanas de terapia

Cap 4 Semanas de terapia

Habían pasado aproximadamente 6 semanas desde que Bella había llegado con su terrible cuadro clínico. Ahora que la miraba estaba mas que entusiasmado de notar su progreso.

Alice se había encargado de ayudarme en la terapia de Bella. Recordaba como habíamos logrado que Bella pudiese hablar y ya casi no entraba en estados catatónicos. Y que decir de su humor.

Bella estaba mas alegre que nunca. Paseábamos todas las tardes en el jardín del hospital y ambos nos habíamos dedicado a interrogar a Alice para que nos aclarara un rumor que circulaba por ahí.

-Anda Alice, dinos algo-le dije

-Cualquier…-Bella pensó en la palabra correcta- cualquier cosa-

-No hay nada que decir chicos-Alice se ruborizó

-Te estas… te estas poniendo rojita-dijo Bella con emoción, como si fuera una niña

-No lo niegues Alice, cuéntanos, prometemos no decirle a nadie, ¿Verdad Bells?-

-Mmm-Bella levantó la mirada juguetonamente-mmm, si, lo prometemos-

-Esta bien-Alice agachó la mirada y dijo en voz baja-es cierto-

-¡Lo sabia! Jasper me las pagara- dije triunfalmente

-Alice y Jasper son novios, Alice y Jasper son novios- canturreó Bella

-Bella… recuerda lo que prometimos-le dije

-Ahh… perdón-

Bella no estaba del todo recuperada. Había que avanzar mas en su tratamiento. A pesar de que estaba mucho mejor que al principio, todavía tenia las alucinaciones. Una tarde la encontré hablando sola.

-¡No lo hare!-gritó Bella al vacio-No importa lo que me prometas, no fallare-

Se movió presurosa por toda la habitación y gritó mas fuerte:

-¡Mientes!, ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No quieres que me cure, eso es lo que pasa!-

-¿Bella?-dije mientras entraba

Se acercó a mí corriendo mientras me pedia:

-No lo dejes… no lo dejes que se acerque… él… él es malo… no lo dejes…-

-¿A quien Bella?-pregunté

-A él-señaló al vacio-aparece cuando no estas y quiere que… no lo dejes… no lo dejes que se acerque-

Desde entonces no me había separado de Bella ni un instante. A todas partes la acompañaba y siempre me encargaba de realizar mis tareas a su lado. Cumpliría mi promesa.

Cuando Charlie y Renee vieron a su hija no cabian de felicidad. Su hija ya no era el títere andante que ellos me habían traido. Todo había mejorado bastante y si así seguía podía dar a Bella de alta dentro de unos dos meses mas. Todo estaría bien y Bella volveria a ser feliz.

Ahora, llamaba a Tania. Estar cerca de Bella me había hecho entender que nuestra relación falsa ya no tenia razón de ser. Contestó emocionada la llamada.

-Hola Tania-dije

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te vere pronto?-

-No Tania, debemos hablar-dije seriamente-Lo nuestro… ya no puede seguir…-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Por que esta mentira ya ha llegado muy lejos y yo no quiero seguir fingiendo-

-Pero yo… yo no estoy fingiendo… yo te amo- dijo ella desesperada

-Lo se Tania, pero yo te dije muchas veces que yo no te amaba, que lo nuestro no era real. Lamento si te estoy lastimando, pero es la verdad-

-No Edward, tu no me vas a dejar-

-Tania entiéndelo, es mejor así-

-No Edward, no va a ser tan fácil-me amenazó y colgó

Esto seria mas difícil de lo que había pensado.

**huujule lo que viene esta fuerte, en serio y puede que entendamos algunas cosas que aun no estan claras, como el por que de la enfermedad de Bella, bueno sigan leyendo y grax por hacerlo**


	6. Especie de novio

Cap. 5 Especie de novio

-Cierra los ojos Bella-dije con serenidad

Bella obedeció y se recostó en la cama mientras lo hacia.

-Concentrate… imagina que vas bajando una escalera, a cada escalon te sientes mas cansada y débil y relajada-

Bella fue sumiéndose en el proceso de hipnosis. La hipnosis era un proceso muy útil para entrar a su subconciente y así descubrir varias cosas que necesitaba saber. ¿Cómo se habían originado sus alucinaciones?

-Escucha con atención lo que te voy a preguntar Bella-

-Sí, te escucho-dijo ella muy tranquila

-Quiero que me digas… ¿Quién es la persona con la hablas en ocasiones?-

-¿Te refieres a Ec?-

-¿Ec? ¿Ese es… su nombre?-pregunté extrañado

-Sí, Ec, él es mi único amigo… en ocasiones. Es… extraño, a veces es bueno y otras es malo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que Ec no me ha perdonado, nunca quiere perdonarme-dijo angustiada de repente

-Pero… ¿Que es lo que tiene que perdonarte?-

Bella no respondió y supuse que tenia que intentar averiguarlo de otra forma

-Bien… cuando Ec apareció por primera vez ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me pidió escarmiento-dijo ella alterada

-¿Escarmiento? ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién?-

-Para mí y… para Mike-

Ahí me sobresalte. ¿Quién era Mike y que tenia que ver con ella?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Mike? ¿Qué hiciste tu?-

De repente Bella comenzó a moverse incomoda en la cama y a gritar desesperadamente:

-¡No por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-

Me altere y pidiéndole que saliera del trance, la hice despertar. Ella se levantó de la cama completamente alterada y respirando con dificultad. Estaba nerviosa. Habíamos estado a punto de encontrar algo importante en su pasado, pero era muy difícil. Por ahora deje a Bella descansar.

Me encontraba en mi oficina, debía saber quien era Mike y a que se refería con escarmiento. Revise detalladamente su expediente, imaginando que Mike podría aparecer por ahí, como una referencia, pero no había nada.

Decidí recurrir a la forma fácil. Marque el teléfono y con una voz angustiada me contestó:

-Edward… ¿Ocurre algo con Bella?-

-Cálmate Renee, no ha pasado nada… solo… quería preguntarte algo-le dije

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Quién es Mike?-

-Mike…-dijo pensativa al principio, ¿Y si Mike era producto de la imaginación de Bella?-Ahh… ya recordé… Mike era… bueno… era una especie de novio-

-¿Novio?-pregunté alterado de repente. Bella había tenido un novio.

_¿Qué creías tu? ¿Qué Bella se quedaría casta y pura para ti? _Me recriminó mi conciencia

-Especie de novio-me corrigió Renee

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que Mike y Bella no se comportaban como novios, Bella lo trataba como un amigo y lo quería mucho… pero jamás acepto que él fuese su novio, aunque él ya se había presentado con la familia y a mi me parecía un buen prospecto-explicó Renee

-¿En serio? Que extraña relación- Renee suspiro resignada y me dijo

-De acuerdo, te diré la verdad-

Yo me sorprendí. ¿Acaso me había mentido? ¿Bella y ese tal Mike si eran novios de verdad?

-Mike era el novio que yo le impuse a Bella, pero jamás tuvo un novio real-

-Renee ¿Qué pasa contigo? Imponerle un novio es… atentar contra su auto estima-

-Lo se Edward, ella siempre estaba desganada y quise ayudarla-se justificó

-Esa acción tuya no fue ayudarla mucho-le reprendí

-Lo lamento, en serio-

Bueno Renee, de todos modos, gracias por la información-

-¿Me vas a estar llamando todo el tiempo?-

-Sí, tendre mas dudas-

-En ese caso te mandare al hospital algo que te ayudara Edward-lo dijo como si le aterrara que la llamara mas. ¿Tanto miedo tenia a mis regaños?

-Esta bien-colgué

¿Así que una especie de novio? Y… ¿Qué podría haber hecho esa "especie de novio" para que Bella tuviera alucinaciones? ¿Por qué sus alucinaciones le pedían escarmiento a ambos? ¿Qué habrían hecho? No pude dormir con todas estas interrogantes.


	7. La locura se contagia

Cap 6 La locura se contagia

Estaba dormido sobre mi escritorio y un monton de papeles. Si, ser medico es cansado y revisar el expediente de Bella, sin duda lo es mas. Pero lo que mas te agota, si no me equivoco, es soñar con aquellas épocas de tu vida en las que Bella estaba cuerda y éramos los mejores amigos.

Mi amor por ella, mi enterrado y oculto amor por ella, volvió a renacer en cuanto la vi de nuevo, aunque ella no supiera nada y estuviera enferma. ¿Qué clase de persona era yo? ¿Un doctor que amaba a su paciente? No, solo había sido una mala coincidencia, solo era eso.

Alguien tocó la puerta y yo le indiqué que entrara. Era Alice. Me saludo y se sentó frente al escritorio.

-Edward, tu y yo debemos hablar sobre algo-estaba muy seria, eso era raro

-Bien… ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-¿Cómo es eso de que daras de alta a Bella en unas semanas?-

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Es confidencial-dije molesto

-Leí tu reporte, ¿Qué intentas hacer? Bella… ha progresado… no te lo niego… pero aun tiene muchísimo que superar, no hemos hecho ni la milésima parte de su tratamiento, ¿Por qué quieres darla de alta tan pronto?-me explicó alterada y yo contesté con evasivas

-Alice… tu… tu terapia de aprendizaje **(1)** ha funcionado muchísimo y la ha hecho recuperarse, si seguimos con ese ritmo… ella estara bien en unas semanas-

-Claro que no Edward, la terapia de aprendizaje es bastante extensa y apenas estamos en la fase en la que la relaciono con conceptos simples, no voy a permitir que la saques de aquí sin que este curada, ¿Cuál es tu afán?-

-Quiero que se cure-dije tajantemente

-Yo también, pero quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta. ¿Por qué quieres que se cure tan pronto?-

Sabia la respuesta mejor que cualquier otro, pero no la diría, no lo haría. Seria demostrar cuan egoísta podría llegar a ser. Todo esto se centraba en mi egoísta y estúpido amor. La quería curada para poder amarla sin aprovecharme, la quería curada para que ella me amara, la quería curada para que fuésemos felices.

-Ella esta bien-dije intentando zanjar la conversación. No lo logre, creo que le eche lumbre

-Estas loco, estas completa y absolutamente loco, tener tantos pacientes enfermos te afecta y mucho. La locura se contagia al parecer-

-¡Yo no estoy loco!-conteste molesto, ella debía tener razón, me sostuve la cabeza queriéndomela arrancar-solo… solo estoy… solo estoy…-

-Desesperado… frustrado… enamorado quizás-dijo ella con suficiencia y yo levante la mirada sorprendido

-¿Cómo… como es…?-me interrumpió de nuevo

-¿Cómo es que lo se? Se te ve en la cara, cada vez que estamos los tres, la miras con una dulzura y una encandilamiento que solo puede ser justificado por el amor-

-Soy un monstruo egoísta -

-El amor puede convertirnos en creaturas egoístas Ed, pero tranquilo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte… ¿Cómo fue que te terminaste enamorando de una enferma mental?-

-Las cosas no son como crees Alice-le expliqué y después le narre toda mi tragedia adolescente.

Mi amistad con Bella, mi amor platónico con Bella, cuando me separe de Bella y la extraña obsesion que tuve con su recuerdo. Cuando terminé, Alice exclamó:

-Ambos están locos… no… locos es poco… dementes, eso es. Ahora entiendo sus extraños dibujos-

-¿Qué dibujos?-pregunté extrañado por esta nueva información

Me mostro una dibujo que parecía hecho por un niño de Kinder. En él, se encontraba Bella, Ec y yo. ¿Por qué lo se? Por que había nombrado a los personajes de su pintura.

-¿Quién rayos es Ec?-preguntó Alice

-Aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas, pero pronto, debemos tratar a Bella, hoy… intentare avanzar un poco mas en ese pasado turbulento-le expliqué y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome al cuarto de Bella.

**(1) quiere decir que le ha estado enseñando cosas nuevas y desarrollando sus habilidades motrices**


	8. Escarmiento

**Bueno les dejo este que explica un poco mas, he decidido irme lento, según el consejo de alguna de ustedes, grax de verdad, segui el consejo de narrar el tratamiento y en eso estoy, ojala les guste**

Cap 7 Escarmiento

-Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunté

-Bien-dijo sin ganas-quiero dibujar y Alice no ha venido para que juguemos-

- Alice y tu no juegan-le explique-ella te esta enseñando cosas nuevas, ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que te enseñó?-le pregunté mientras le daba sus medicamentos

-Un… un juego de palabras- dijo emocionada

-¿Ah si?… muéstramelo-

-Bueno… el juego dice "Bella lee libros" "Yo leo leo libros" por lo tanto… **(1)**-la interrumpí

-"Yo soy Bella"-me miro molesta

-No… yo soy Bella- me reí

-Ya lo se-

-¿Por qué Alice no viene?-preguntó tristemente

-Alice no vendrá hoy por que tu y yo avanzaremos en el psicoanálisis-

-¿En el que?-preguntó sin entenderme

-Me refiero a nuestros viajes en el tiempo-le explique y en su rostro apareció una mueca de horror

-¿Y si me pongo mal? Como la otra vez… no quiero estar mal-

-Tranquila Bella, yo estoy para cuidarte, siempre-

Ella sonrió como si yo le hubiese dado un regalo maravilloso con mis palabras y tomando mis manos preguntó:

-Edward… ¿Tu no me fallaras verdad? Todo el mundo me ha fallado ¿Me prometes que tu no lo harás?-

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Parecía tan frágil, tan indefensa. No, yo no le fallaría, nunca.

-Te lo prometo-

-Entonces… hagamos esas tonterías-dijo acostándose en la cama

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-le pregunté extrañado por sus palabras

-Jasper las dice mucho-

Gire los ojos y comenzamos el proceso habitual. A los pocos minutos, Bella ya estaba bajo el efecto de la hipnosis.

-Bella… ¿Mike es tu amigo?-

-Lo era, era alguien muy importante, lo quería mucho… pero él es el responsable de que Ec no me perdone-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Mike?-

-¡Yo no hice nada!-dijo furiosa y después se calmo-o al menos eso creía… Ec dice que fue mi culpa, que yo provoque todo y por eso debo escarmentar-

-¿Cómo debes escarmentar?-

Bella no respondió y pensé en aliviar otra curiosidad:

-¿Mike debe escarmentar?-

-Sí, debe hacerlo bien-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "debe hacerlo bien"? ¿Ya hiciste escarmentar a Mike?-

-Sí-contesto muy serena

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Ec me dijo… que lo invitara a comer… que solo debía vaciar el envase en su comida y eso seria todo, pero tuve miedo… solo aplique unas gotas-

Estaba algo confundido. Bella me trataba de explicar el escarmiento del tal Mike y yo debía saber mas.

-¿Qué tenia el envase?-

-Es un liquido para limpiar los baños-explico Bella-¿Acido… acido…?-

-Acido muriático-dije con la voz fría

-Sí-afirmo ella- Mike se retorcía en el piso y le salía algo por la boca-

Bella me estaba confesando que había intoxicado a Mike, a su supuesto amigo. ¿Qué clase escarmiento era ese? Eso no era escarmiento, eso era un asesinato. Hice la pregunta que mas temía hacer:

-¿Mike murió?-

-No, se salvo y Ec me regaño por eso. Debi seguir su consejo y vaciar toda la botella-

-No Bella, estuvo bien lo que hiciste, ahora quiero saber… ¿Según Ec, quien mas debe escarmentar?-

-Yo… solo yo…-comenzó a agitarse

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Intenta recordar-

Comenzó a moverse desesperada en la cama nuevamente y repitió las palabras de la otra ocasión, pero esta vez no pararía, debía saber lo que había pasado. Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Abrió los ojos impetuosamente y comenzó a correr en toda la habitación. Me arrebato mi lapicero y comenzó a hacerse heridas en el brazo mientras decía repetitivamente:

-¡Debo escarmentar! ¡Debo escarmentar! ¡Debo escarmentar! ¡Debo escarmentar!-

-¡Bella no!- llamé al equipo de enfermeros, debían ayudarme a quitarle ese lapicero.

Llegaron y la tomaron en sus brazos mientras yo le arrebataba el lapicero y ella gritaba descontroladamente:

-¡No! ¡Dejenme escarmentar! ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡No me perdonara si no lo hago! ¡Dejenme!-

-¡El sedante ahora!-exigi y Bella fue cayendo en un sueño profundo

Me dedique a curar sus heridas mientras analizaba todo lo que sabia y llegaba a las siguientes conclusiones. Bella y Mike eran amigos, algo malo ocurrió entre ellos, algo que hizo que Bella se sintiera culpable y su mente creara un tipo de conciencia llamado Ec, lo que Mike hizo fue tan malo que Bella necesitaba castigarlo e intentó envenenarlo, por alguna razón, Bella siente que su culpa desaparecerá y que su personaje ficticio Ec la perdonara solo cuando ella escarmiente como Mike. Escarmiento en su cabeza significa la muerte o algo que lleve a ella.

**(1)Es una técnica para que Bella sepa identificarse utilizando predicados simples, hasta un esquizofrénico puede entenderlo**


	9. Salidas faciles

**Holaaaa pues aquí les dejo este cap y acerca de sus preguntas sobre Ec, tranquilas, ya llegara su tiempo, (que es pronto) ojala les guste el cap aunque este chiquito. En realidad ire dejando pistas en cada capitulo sobre quien es Ec y que hizo Bella, en este cap hay una mas, ojala la encuentren**

Cap. 8 Salidas fáciles

No podía creerlo. De nuevo había dormido a su lado en toda la noche, postrado ante su cama y cuidando que no despertara y se alterara. Cuando abri bien los ojos pude notar que me miraba con un gran sonrisa en su rostro y completamente encandilada. Sonreí, se parecía tanto a la Bella de mi adolescencia.

-Buenos días Edward-me dijo dulcemente

-Buenos días Bella, ¿A que se debe tu buen humor?-

-Te quedaste conmigo, no me abandonaste como los demás-

-Bella yo siempre me quedaría contigo-dije triste por lo que acababa de decir

-¿Aunque a veces no esta bien lo que hago? ¿Aunque a veces Ec gane? ¿Te quedaras conmigo entonces?-preguntó ansiosa

-Luchare contra él Bella y juntos, tu y yo ganaremos-le dije emocionado con la verdad. Enfrentaríamos al tal Ec juntos.

Se puso completamente seria y con una voz algo frenetica y algo exigente me preguntó:

-¿Entonces tú me perdonaras? Si él no lo hace ¿Tu lo harás?-

-Bella yo no tengo nada que per…-me interrumpió alterada

-¡Contestame Edward! ¿Lo harás? ¿Tu me perdonaras? En el momento en el que yo consiga tu perdón, el suyo dejara de importarme-

-Lo hare Bella… yo… yo te perdono ahora-dije extrañado por su comportamiento

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y dijo mientras sonreía:

-Gracias… no sabes… no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ese perdón-

-Lo se-dije fríamente mientras recordaba su comportamiento de ayer

Me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo. Tuve su rostro frente al mio y entonces, el que se puso a temblar fui yo. Me sentí un niño otra vez. Tenia unos deseos incontrolables de besarla, todo de ella me hechizaba sin control, pero no debía hacerlo, la lastimaría, la confundiría y seria peor para ella. Así que me aleje de su rostro y justo entonces Ángela entró por ella para darle los cuidados matutinos. Salí de la habitación muy contrariado, yo era capaz de echar todo a perder con una mirada suya, era un imbécil consumado.

Cuando entre a mi oficina pude ver un paquete en el escritorio. Lo abrí con curiosidad ¿Qué seria? Al momento de quitarle la envoltura, una hoja cayó de él y la leí.

_He aquí las respuestas a todas tus dudas Edward, este es el diario de Bella. Esta escrito desde que te conocía en la secundaria hasta el fatídico día en que la encontré herida. No me he atrevido a leerlo por que no soy la indicada, pero creo que tu si debes hacerlo, tal vez… ahí puedas descubrir el origen de su enfermedad. Se despide de ti cordialmente y esperando que aproveches este paquete. Renee Swan_

Renee estaba loca. Yo jamás, jamás leería el diario de Bella sin su consentimiento. Seria tener una salida fácil. Yo curaría a Bella con mis métodos, escarbando en su pasado, no invadiendo su privacidad, aunque tener tal objeto me tentara. La vida de Bella, desde nuestras épocas de adolescencia estaba aquí. La curiosidad es la madre de todas las ciencias y también de todos los desastres. De nuevo mi egoísmo salía a flote. Deseaba saber que sentía por mi en aquellas épocas, si cuando nos separamos me extraño al menos un gramo de lo que yo la extrañe, si aun pensaba en mi.

No, no, no. No lo haría, sin importar mis deseos egoístas, no leería ese diario, de modo que lo guarde en un cajón esperando no volver a verlo y evitar la tentación. No mas salidas fáciles, ya no.

**Medio terco Edward no?? La curiosidad mato al gato jaja**

**La verdad lo fuerte y difícil viene en el siguiente y ahí se despeja un poco mas el misterio**

**Espero y les haya gardado y… dejen reviews, ¡Es gratis! Y ayuda al autoestima jaja **


	10. Fallando, eligiendo y amando

**Este capitulo es muy importante, será la tapa para abrir el misterio, les aviso que ya se va a descubrir todo en serio y ojala les guste :)**

Cap. 9 Fallando, eligiendo y amando

-Bella no te hagas la chistosa y respóndeme-le dijo Alice

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín. A Bella le encantaba tomar clases con Alice en ese lugar. Desde mi "supuesto perdón" Bella había mostrado mas interés en las clases de Alice. Incluso la propia Alice me mostraba sus progresos, no habían pasado ni dos días desde el perdón y Bella ya no dibujaba al tal Ec. Era como si lo hubiese desterrado de su vida. Recordé sus palabras _"En el momento en el que yo consiga tu perdón, el suyo dejara de importarme"_. Lo que seguía inquietándome era ese pasado. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Bella? ¿Qué había hecho Mike y que había hecho ella?

-Esta bien… ¿Qué te parece "El perro está en el hospital"?-contestó Bella

-Esa es una muy buena oración, ¿De donde la sacaste?-

-¿Cuál oración?-dijo Bella extrañada-Yo digo que hay un perro en el hospital-

Intenté reprimir otra sonrisa. Bella solía hacerle bromas a Alice y ella ya estaba empezando a exasperarse.

-Bella… si no me das una oración simple, me tomare la molestia de decirle a Jasper que te enseñe-amenazó Alice y la cara de Bella se abrió de un susto fingido

-No… no… tu enseñame… prometo portarme bien-

Mientras me divertía con sus ocurrencias, Ángela llegó con su medicina y me dijo al oído:

-Dr. Cullen, hay alguien que quiere verlo-

-¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar?-

-No Edward, no puedo-dijo otra voz

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos hacia Tania aquí? Mire a Bella de reojo y pude notar que jugaba con una oveja de porcelana. Alice jugaba con ella pero me veía cautelosamente.

Me aleje un poco del lugar con Tania y le pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-No es verdad, yo fui muy claro contigo, lo nuestro, nuestra mentira terminó-

-No puedes terminar conmigo tan fácilmente y menos por teléfono, ¿Sabes lo que van a decir tus padres y los mios?-dijo seriamente y con reproche

-No me importa Tania, he ido muy lejos con esa mentira y ya no quiero mas-

Esta vez en su mirada hubo desesperación.

-Por favor Edward, no me hagas esto, tu si me quieres solo… solo que no te has dado cuenta-

-Lamento lastimarte Tania, en serio, pero yo te dije desde el principio que no podía corresponderte y eso no ha cambiado-

-Edawrd… no-las lagrimas inundaron su rostro

-Lo siento-justo cuando ya me alejaba de ella, Tania me tomó del brazó e impetuosamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo me besó.

No la correspondí, pero me altere al momento en que recordé que Bella estaba enfrente y me separe de Tania furioso. La oveja de porcelana de Bella se había caído de sus manos y me miraba fuera de si.

-Bella… yo…-intenté explicar, pero era inútil. Las involuntarias lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos mientras gritaba:

-¡Tenia razón! ¡Ec tenia razón!-me acerque a ella

-Bella… calmate- se alejo de mi

-¡No me toques! No me toques Edward, por favor-se toco las sienes y gritó-¡Callate Ec! ¡Callate! ¡Dejame en paz!-

-Bella… dejame…- la tome de los hombros y se altero

-¡Edward suéltala!-me grito Alice, pero debía explicarle a Bella no podía dejarlo así

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!-Bella estaba tan desesperada que sin saber lo que hacia tomo una de las piezas rotas de la oveja y la clavó en mi hombro.

No me sorprendi ni me enoje, a pesar de que la sangre fluia levemente de mi brazo, era comprensible su acción, sin embargo Bella lo tomó de otra forma.

Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver la herida y comenzó a gritar nuevamente al vacio:

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacerle! ¡Mira!-se alejo de mi asustada y se coloco en el piso en posición fetal-no lo hare escarmentar, a pesar de que también me falló, él… él me ha perdonado y ya no necesito de ti, de modo que desaparece, ¡Desaparece!-

Los enfermeros llegaron y con ayuda de Alice la llevaron a su habitación para que descansara. Tania estaba aterrada y le pedi que se fuera, que después hablaríamos. Todo lo que me importaba era Bella. Sus palabras me habían dolido. Ella aseguraba que yo le había fallado. La herida en mi brazo era lo de menos, lo que yo quería solucionar era la confusión que ahora sentía.

-Te voy a matar Edward Cullen, en serio-dijo Alice mientras llegaba a la enfermería, donde me encontraba curándome del hombro

-No me sorprendería que quisieras hacerlo-

-No me convertiré en una asesina por tu culpa, pero debería hacerlo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Bella?-

-Yo no le hice nada, Tania ni siquiera es mi novia, ella… ella me besó-me defendí

-Edward, Edward, Edward, cada día estropeas mas las cosas-

-Ya lo se, pero no entiendo por que dice que le falle-dije tristemente y me miró exasperada

-Dios mio dale sabiduría, Edward ella… eres un tonto… ella te ama… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Me ama?- pregunté en shock

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que podrías ser la razón de su locura?-

-Pero… pero yo no hice nada… no he sabido nada de ella en diez años… ¿Cómo voy a ser la razón de su enfermedad?-

-Eso es algo que debes averiguar -

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que me ama entonces?-pregunte deseando que tuviera una razón, si Bella me amara, aun estando enferma, yo seria tan dichoso, me quedaría a su lado incluso en la locura

-Yo solo lo sé, Bella habla de ti todo el tiempo, te dibuja incluso sueña contigo, confía en mi y averigua el por que- se alejo

Me dirigí a su habitación. No estaba ni dormida ni sedada, en sus ojos había mucha tristeza. Me sentí un monstruo, yo había provocado esa tristeza. Cuando me vio entrar inmediatamente se fijo en la venda del brazo y agacho la mirada.

-Bella… yo…-comencé pero me interrumpió

-Se que me odias, no tienes que decirlo-

-Yo no te odio, al contrario, creo que la que me odia eres tu-dije intentando animarla, pero eso solo sirvió para hacerla sentir peor

-¡Yo no te odio! Yo jamás hubiera querido lastimarte, Ec… me hablaba demasiado… todos decían cosas… tu me sujetabas… Ec me confundió y no supe lo que hacia-

-Yo no lo decía por la herida, tu no tienes la culpa de nada Bells-le explique- lo decía por… lo otro… lo del beso…-en sus ojos apareció mas tristeza

-No debes darme explicaciones Edward, yo no soy nadie para pedírtelas-

-Bella… tu eres todo para mi… claro que debo darlas… ¿Recuerdas a tu "especie de novio"?-

Ella se estremeció y algo temerosa preguntó:

-¿Mike… Mike… Newton?-

-Sí… bueno… esa chica también era mi "especie de novia", ya había terminado con ella hace mucho pero no quería aceptarlo y por ello me besó-

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror mientras preguntaba:

-¿Ella te hizo lo que Mike me hizo a mi? Dime que no te lo hizo, ¡Dímelo!-

Una nueva pieza en el rompecabezas de su pasado. Mike le había hecho algo, ¿Pero que?

-No Bella, ella no me hizo nada-le contesté-¿Mike te hizo algo?-

Ella desvió la mirada

-Sí-

-¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunté

-No mucho-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Fue algo realmente malo?-

Sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar y dijo atropelladamnete:

-Si… Edward… abrazame…no dejes que me vuelva a sentir como me sentí… si todavía me has perdonado… no me dejes-me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo

-Nunca te dejare Bella y perdóname todo lo que te hago, soy un imbécil-

-He elegido para mi, Edward, ya no quiero que Ec me culpe, si fue mi culpa ya lo estoy pagando, él jamás me perdonara pero tu si y eso me hace feliz por que así soy digna de ti-

-Bella no digas eso, tu eres digna para cualquiera, tu te mereces la felicidad y si yo no fuera tan estúpido créeme que te la daría… Bella… te amo demasiado como para permitir que sufras otra vez-dije sin pensar y al instante Bella perdió el sentido y cayó inconsciente.

**Lo siento, en serio, lamento dejarlo así, pero es necesario, las cosas se pondrán mas extrañas después y ojala les guste y grax por leer**

**Diran, para que dejo reviews si ni los contesta, bueno, no los contesto pero siempre esntro a su perfil y me comprometo a leer una de sus historias al menos, claro que si**

**Bueno grax por el apoyo :)**


	11. Cuento sin final feliz

**Bueno, de verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews, y avísenme si les agrada el rumbo o no de la historia**

**Ya estamos cerca de la verdad :)**

Cap. 10 Cuento sin final feliz

Estaba angustiado, daba de vueltas en todo el pasillo esperando poder ver a Bella. Había sufrido un colapso nervioso y como no, después de tantas emociones. Que Tania me besara, la culpa de atacarme, que yo le pidiera perdón, que recordara su pasado, que yo le dijera que la amaba…

Era un estúpido, no, ya no existía el insulto suficientemente fuerte para mí. Probablemente al decirle que la amaba la había confundido. Jasper se acercó y con un ligero toque de burla me preguntó:

-¿Esta vez que le hiciste?-

-Nada… bueno… le dije que la amaba- él giró los ojos

-No puedo creerlo, Edward pareces un adolescente, actuas por impulso-

-A su lado me siento un adolescente-

-Tienes 24 años Edward Cullen, no puede ser que ella te haga retroceder 10 años-se burló

-No me digas que tu eres muy cuerdo cuando estas con Alice-contraataqué y él se puso serio

-Eso… eso es distinto-

-Es exactamente lo mismo-ahora fui yo el que se burlo y entonces me abrieron la puerta de la enfermería

-Ya puede pasar Dr. Cullen-

Entré como desesperado y Bella estaba recostada en la camilla. No dormía pero me miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunté

-Bien-sonrió un poco

-Me alegro que estes mejor… yo… lo lamento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó extrañada

-Por que siempre te hago pasar malos momentos-

-No lo haces… es solo que no estaba preparada para esa verdad… una verdad que creía imposible-dijo serena, parecía tan tranquila, ni siquiera se le notaba el hecho de que estaba enferma, estaba actuando con demasiada cordura, con mucha mas cordura que la que yo tenia.

-¿Por qué la creías imposible Bella?-

-Por que pensé que solo me querías como amiga-me explicó

-Yo pensé lo mismo-

-Que estupidez mas grande-resopló- ¿Me estas diciendo que pase toda mi adolescencia lamentándome el hecho de que no me amaras cuando de verdad me querías?-

-Tienes razón, es una estupidez-me reproché a mi mismo y recordé otra cosa-pero a mi me interesa lo que te ocurrió cuando te fuiste Bella, quiero saberlo-

-Lo se, pero no lo recuerdo completamente, solo tengo… destellos, destellos, pero se que son horribles, que lo que me pasó es horroroso y que Ec tiene razón-

-Me vuelves a mencionar a ese maldito de Ec y veras como le va a ir-dije algo molesto y ella sonrió

-No puedes dañarlo-siguió burlándose

-Eso es lo que él cree-seguia molesto pero divertido con la situación

-No puedes, él vive aquí-señaló su cabeza-y aquí-señaló su pecho

-Bella, necesito saber lo que ocurrió y debemos trabajar en el psicoanálisis, solo así recordaras-

-No quiero recordar, quiero quedarme así-dijo ella asustada

-Ec no desaparecerá si no recuerdas-

-Debe de haber otra forma de que yo recuerde, si hacemos esa cosa del psico… psico… bueno lo que sea, si lo hacemos puedo alterarme y no quiero lastimarte otra vez- estaba muy preocupada

-Es que no hay otra forma Bells, si no con gusto lo haría-

Comenzó a moverse en círculos a través de toda la habitación, mientras intentaba pensar en una solución. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron como si tuviera una gran idea.

-Edward… yo… tenia un diario… si un diario-

Me tensé. No, todo menos eso, leer el diario era la salida fácil, no lo haría. "Por favor, que no pida el diario" suplicaba.

-En ese diario tengo mi vida y no es muy largo, deje de escribirlo hace cinco años, en él puede estar lo que necesitas, solo hay que pedirle a mi mamá que lo traiga y…-

-Bella-la interrumpí-yo tengo tu diario-

Me miró extrañada y yo le expliqué.

-Tu mamá me lo dio hace poco, pero te juro que no he leído ni una sola pagina-

-Ahí esta, podemos leerlo ahora-dijo emocionada

-No Bella, yo no quiero invadir tu privacidad, no leere tu diario-

-Mi privacidad no existe, además, confio en ti-

-No se si sea merecedor de tal regalo-dije algo triste

-Claro que sí, vamos por él… ¿Dónde está?-

-En mi oficina-

-Alla vamos entonces-y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome a mi oficina

Cuando llegamos, saque el diario del cajón y su rostro se inundó de felicidad. Volvió a arrastrarme, pero ahora a su habitación. Angela nos miró en el pasillo muy divertida y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué tan feliz Bella?-

-Edward va a leerme un cuento-dijo ella

Llegamos al cuarto y ella se sentó en la cama, esperando ansiosa que yo leyera el diario. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Mi curiosidad me pedia que ya lo leyera, pero mi razón me decía que era incorrecto.

-¿Qué esperas? Comienza a leer- me dijo impaciente

Suspiré y lo abri en la primera página. Iba a leerle un cuento a Bella, en eso ella tenia razón, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que no se trataba de un cuento con un final feliz.

**El siguiente cap será una mezcla muy importante **

**Ojala les guste**


	12. El diario 1: Eterna enamorada

**Edward termino siendo un chismoso jaja**

Cap. 11 El diario 1: Eterna enamorada

Mire la fecha del diario y comencé a leer:

_Miercoles 12 de Mayo_

_Hoy fue un día común, la verdad no paso nada interesante. La chismosa de Lauren volvió a correr el rumor de que había chicas que se acostaban con los chicos en los baños. Realmente era asqueroso imaginarlo y ella se sentía superior al decirlo._

_Una hoja de papel me golpeo la cabeza en clase de física y al mirar su procedencia reprimí un suspiro. Edward me la había lanzado, según su excusa era despertarme de mi letargo. No le crei ni una palabra y también le lancé una. Terminamos en la sala de castigo por lanzarnos bolas de papel en clase._

_-Vaya, nos atraparon-dijo él fingiendo estar preocupado_

_-Se que no te preocupa lo mas minimo Edward-_

_-No, no me preocupo por mi, pero tengo miedo de que te hagan algo a ti, eres mi mejor amiga Bella, me preocupas-dijo él y sus palabras me dolieron como nunca._

_Yo quería ser mas que su amiga, yo lo amaba, quería que él me quisiera, pero era una vana fantasia. Yo solo era su amiga._

_-¿Te pasa algo Bells?-_

_-No, nada, estoy bien, me preparo psicológicamente para el regaño del director-intenté sonar graciosa_

_El resto del día fue tranquilo, llegué a mi casa, comí, hice mi tarea y me bañé. Miré a la ventana, Edward y yo eramos vecinos y nuestras habitaciones eran contiguas. Él estaba en la ventana y me saludó en nuestro idioma. Edward y yo creamos nuestro propio idioma sordomudo, con señales y gestos. Me dijo "Hola, como estas" y yo le contesté "Bien, gracias por preguntarme… ¿Cómo estas tu?", él me respondió que también bien y de repente lo llamaron y se despidió de mí "Me llaman, nos vemos mañana" "Adios" me despedí y justo cuando estuve segura de que ya no estaba, le dije en nuestro idioma "Te amo Edward"._

El recuerdo fue tan claro. Nuestro idioma sordomudo, sin duda era algo que extrañaba de ella. La miré y pude notar que estaba sonrojada.

-No recuerdo nuestro idioma sordomudo-dijo tristemente

-No te preocupes, ya lo haras-dije tratando de animarla

-Leeme el siguiente día-

Yo la obedecí

_Jueves 13 de Mayo_

_Hoy fue el día mas triste de mi vida. Mamá y papá volvieron a pelear. Odiaba que lo hicieran, me lastimaba tanto y lo peor era que lo hacían por banalidades y me usaban a mí como campo de batalla._

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Quién tiene razón? El tacaño de tu padre o yo-me gritaba Renee_

_-¿Tacaño? Tu eres una gastalona, derrochas el dinero como si fuésemos ricos, ¿Si o no tengo razón Bella?-respondía Charlie_

_Yo odiaba eso, por que me usaban a mí. Me ponían entre la espada y la pared y nunca sabia que hacer. Aquella noche fue peor, pude oir gritar a mi padre:_

_-¡Quiero el divorcio!-_

_-¡Yo también! ¡Te odio!-respondió mamá_

_No lo soporté y salí por la ventana de mi casa. No sabia a donde huir y vi la luz de la casa de Edward y toqué su puerta. Esme Cullen me recibió preguntando:_

_-Bella ¿Se te ofrece algo?-_

_-Yo… yo…-no sabia que decirle, pero Edward intervino_

_-¡Mamá no le preguntes y dejala entrar!-_

_Al instante que estuve dentro de la casa, Edward abrió sus brazos para mí y yo con lagrimas en los ojos lo abracé y lloré en su pecho. Me abrazaba intentando consolarme._

_-Tranquila Bells, todo esta bien, ya estas aquí-_

_-Me duele tanto Edward, es horrible-_

_-Lo se, pero yo estoy aquí y te cuidare, puedes dormir aquí-_

_-Tu mamá debe decir que soy una molestia, siempre que mis padres pelean vengo a molestarte a tu casa-dije apenada_

_-Tu no eres ninguna molestia-dijo Esme-siempre serás bienvenida-_

_-Gracias-_

_Cuando ya me sentí mejor y deje de llorar, me solte del abrazo de Edward, no quería incomodarlo. Él me miró tiernamente y me dijo:_

_-¿Quieres que te toque una canción?-sonreí, él siempre tocaba algo para mí para hacerme sentir mejor_

_-Me gustaría-_

_Y nos dirigimos al piano. Me interpretó "La nana", bueno… así la llamaba yo, él nunca había querido decirme su nombre y quien lo había inspirado para hacerla, pero era hermosa y siempre me calmaba. _

_Lo miré discretamente. Mi familia se desmoronaba, no tenia amigas y no sabia que iba a ser de mí, solo Edward era mi fortaleza, aunque no me amara, él era un grandioso amigo y aunque en el futuro, él estuviera con otra, yo siempre, siempre le amaría, seria su eterna enamorada, sin importar lo que pasara, ni el tiempo ni la distancia._

No tenia idea de lo sentí cuando leí estas páginas, pero al relacionarlas con mis recuerdos, mi corazón se oprimía. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche, la noche en la que Bella se quedó en mi casa y yo intentaba consolarla, me dolia verla triste, me dolia que sufriera y al mismo tiempo maldecía a Charlie y a Renee por hacerla sufrir. Siempre tocaba su nana para calmarla, nunca le dije que era su nana, me daba vergüenza decirle los motivos.

-Al parecer cumplí mi promesa-dijo Bella y yo salí de mis pensamientos-fui tu eterna enamorada-

-Sí, lo fuiste y yo también… ¿Sabes cual era el verdadero nombre de "la nana"?-

-¿Cuál?-

-La nana de Bella-dije algo apenado y ella sonrió. Me miró como dándome a entender que continuara leyendo, pero ya era muy tarde y ella no debía desvelarse.

-Mañana Bells, ya es tarde-

Me miró molesta

-No me importa, lee-dijo

-No Bella, no olvides que tienes sesiones con Alice y no puedes faltar, pero te prometo que después de tu terapia con Alice, seguiremos leyendo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bueno-dijo entre resignada y molesta y se acostó en la cama

-Descansa mi Bella-le dije mientras la arropaba y le besaba la frente

-Tu también, mi buen Ec-dijo ella y me tensé

Ec, ella me había llamado Ec, tal vez… Alice tenia razón… ¿Y si yo era la razón de su locura? No sabia que responderme.

**Híjole, le dijo Ec, yo creo que ya la mayoría sospechaba eso, pero quise darle un poco de tiempo antes de confesarlo**

**En le sig cap veremos, ojala les guste**


	13. El diario 2: Rosalie Hale

**Bueno, aquí esta otro cap y mas diario y si se dan cuenta por el titulo, van a aparecer Rosalie y emmett, (ya era hora) jaja **

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 12 El diario 2: Rosalie Hale

Durante todas las mañanas Bella estaba en sus clases con Alice, se encontraba tan concentrada que ni siquiera le lanzaba un solo chiste o broma, pareciera que Bella quería terminar y hacerlo bien para poder seguir leyendo el diario.

Yo seguía cuestionándome ese asunto de Ec. Ec, podría ser… Edward Cullen, no lo había pensado, había estado muy distraído y había ignorado esa obviedad, pero era posible. ¿Y si yo y Ec eramos la misma persona? No, no podría ser, yo no le pediría a Bella que se lastimara para complacerme y en cambio él si lo hacia. ¿Y que tal que Ec era un lado oculto? ¿Una versión mía que Bella se había creado y que la condenaba? ¿Cómo un tipo de consciencia? Aquello tenia sentido, de nuevo esa curiosidad de saber que era lo que había hecho Bella, que había hecho Mike. Cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre ellos hacia sentir culpable a Bella y por ello había creado una malvada versión mía, pero… ¿Qué tenia yo que ver en lo que ocurrió con Bella y Mike?

-Edward, Edward-me gritó Alice-ya hemos terminado-

-Que bien- Bella me miró expectante

-Debo hablar contigo antes de que sigas con tu "terapia" con Bella-dijo Alice ironicamente y Bella la fulminó con la mirada

-De acuerdo Alice, solo llevare a Bells a su habitación- dije pero Ángela apareció y sugirió

-Yo puedo hacerlo Dr. Cullen-y se la llevó

-Edward, ya se quien es el mentado Ec, no vas a creerlo-dijo Alice con algo de burla

-¿Quién es?-

-Tu-se burló

-Alice, compórtate-le pedí

-No puedo evitarlo, es que era tan obvio y no lo vimos, a veces los doctores somos tan distraídos-

-Dimelo a mí-dije recordando todas mis recientes estupideces-pero… ¿De donde sacaste que Ec soy yo?-

-La propia Bella me lo dijo, bueno… no eres Ec realmente, pero…-

-Ec es una versión mía, ¿Cierto?-la interrumpí

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Entonces le expliqué mi teoría, las ideas y lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días atras. Cuando terminé Alice me dijo completamente seria:

-Entonces debes averiguar lo que ocurrió entre esos dos-

-Sí, voy a hacerlo ahora-

-Entonces no te quito tu tiempo-se fue dando saltitos, a veces olvidaba lo hiperactiva que podia ser Alice

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella, me miraba impaciente y en dirección al diario.

-De acuerdo aquí voy- comencé a leer

_Martes 1 de junio_

_Hoy fue un día terrible. Jamás, lo digo en serio, jamás debes sucumbir ante el poder de los celos, es una sensación horrenda. Rosalie Hale era la chica mas bonita del colegio, era agradable con todos y nunca propagaba chismes como Lauren. Ambas se odiaban como nunca y Rosalie en ocasiones platicaba conmigo. Nunca la había visto interesada en ningún chico, no hasta ahora._

_-Rose, en serio eres una coqueta-dijo en tono alegre Edward_

_-Yo no soy coqueta, solo me intereso de mas en lo que me gusta-se defendió ella_

_Ambos hacían una pareja perfecta. Edward era atractivo y encantador y ella era hermosa y agradable. No, yo no tenia cabida en la vida de Edward y el único espacio que sobraba era el de la amiga. Pensé que cuando tuviera una novia yo sabria ser fuerte, pero me equivoqué, me dolia y bastante._

_-Entonces esta todo listo, no olvides llevar ya sabes que-dijo ella seductoramente_

_-Por supuesto que no lo olvidare, entonces es una cita-_

_-Si, lo es-_

_Sentí un dolor horrible en mi pecho. Una cita, ellos tenían una cita y probablemente no iban a jugar ajedrez en su cita. Mi dolor aumentó. Evite a Edward en todo el día, tenia miedo de que mis emociones me delataran. _

_Durante el almuerzo Edward y yo soliamos sentarnos juntos y platicar. Esta ocasión, Edward invitó a Rosalie a sentarse y yo no iba a salir corriendo._

_-Hola Bella, ¿Te molesta que me siente?-preguntó ella sin malicia alguna_

_-No… claro que no-dije controlando mis emociones_

_-Hola Bells, hola Rose-no saludó Edward_

_-Hola-contestamos las dos_

_Platicaron sobre la escuela, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones. Me sentí fuera de lugar y no sabia si quedarme o irme._

_-¿Y que quieres estudiar Rose?-preguntó Edward_

_-Aun no lo sé, pero estoy considerando varias opciones… ¿Y que quieres ser tu?-_

_-Quiero ser medico, como mi padre… pero creo que me quiero enfocar mas en la psiquiatría-_

_-¿Con los locos?-preguntó ella extrañada_

_-Oye, no son locos, son enfermos mentales, nada mas-_

_-¿No te da miedo?-_

_-Claro que no Rose, los enfermos mentales no son peligrosos, solo tienen un pasado triste que intentan borrar de cualquier forma- explicó Edward_

_-¿Tu crees que él esté loco?-me preguntó por primera vez Rosalie_

_-No lo se-fue lo único que pude decir_

_-Yo no estoy loco, y la pobre Bella no tiene la culpa de tus miedos-dijo Edward divertido-¿Cierto Bells?-_

_No lo soporté, yo sobraba en esta platica, en su vida, en el mundo. Sollocé sin evitarlo y salí corriendo del lugar. Me encerré en el baño y lloré._

_Ya en mi casa, cerré la ventana, no quería que me preguntara que me había ocurrido, no sabia que decirle. De repente, varias piedritas golpearon mi ventana y cuando la abrí, me quiso dar un infarto al ver a Edward debajo._

_-Bells… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó preocupado_

_-Sí, solo dejame en paz-dije intentando secar mis lagrimas_

_-Bella, te pasa algo, dimelo, no me gusta verte triste-_

_-No me pasa nada, dejame sola por favor- no pude evitar la fluidez de mis lagrimas_

_-¿Por qué lloras entonces? ¿Es algo relacionado con tus padres? ¿Volvieron a pelear?-_

_-No, el problema soy yo, yo y mis malditos sentimientos, dejame en paz, vete… por favor-_

_-Pero Bells…-dijo él y yo lo interrumpí_

_-¡Vete! ¡Por favor!- cerré la ventana_

_No iba a arruinarle su maravillosa cita con la increíble Rosalie Hale, él podia ser feliz, pero necesitaba que me dejara vivir en mi tristeza, en mi agonia._

Ahora entendía varias cosas que en mi adolescencia me habían dejado estupefacto. ¿Por qué Bella había reaccionado así esa noche? La miré y tenia la mirada agachada.

-Bella no puedo creer que pensaras que tenia una cita con Rosalie-

-Eso fue lo que ustedes dos dieron a entender esa tarde, yo que me iba a imaginar que hablaban de otra cosa-dijo ella algo molesta

-Supongo que después te enteraste que fue lo que hicimos realmente esa tarde-

-Sí, al día siguiente-

-Entonces… si lo recuerdas, ¿Puedo saltármelo?-le sugerí

-Claro que no, leeras cada día, ahora continua-me exigió y yo obedecí

_Miercoles 2 de Junio_

_La estupidez es un defecto muy común, pero para mí es una condena. Ser torpe y aparte estúpida es una horrenda combinación._

_Me había alejado de Edward en todo el día y él seguía preocupado por mi, pero también se encontraba cuidando a su recién llegado primo, un enorme muchacho llamado Emmet. Lo curioso de Emmett era que podía intimidarte por su tamaño pero su rostro te daba ternura al mirarlo, tenia unos hoyuelos que le daban un aire infantil. Todas las chicas del colegio lo acosaban y Edward debía protegerlo al máximo._

_-Hola Bella-me saludó el corpulento muchacho_

_-Ho… hola-no entendía por que me hablaba_

_-He venido a cumplir un deber familiar-_

_-¿A que te refieres Emmett?-pregunté extrañada_

_-Pues… mi primo Ed esta algo nervioso y preocupado por ti, de modo que quise hablar contigo y averiguar que te pasa-_

_-Dile que no se preocupe, que estoy bien-dije tristemente_

_-No puede evitarlo, al parecer te quiere mucho, siempre hablaba de ti todo el tiempo y en el fondo es un buen chico-Emmett rio por lo bajo-hasta me consiguió una cita-_

_Ahí fue cuando reaccioné y casi me atraganto._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Sí… lo que pasa es que el fin de semana conocí a una chica espectacular y fui muy idiota para darle todos mis datos pero no pedirle los suyos, ayer por la tarde Edward llegó y me recibió con la misma chica. El mundo es pequeño, ellos son compañeros… fue la mejor cita de mi vida-_

_-¿A ver si te estoy entendiendo?-dije sin creerlo-conociste a Rosalie Hale el fin de semana y sin que tu lo supieras, Edward te organizó una cita con ella ayer en la tarde-_

_-Sí-afirmó él_

_Era una estúpida, mil veces estúpida. Había llorado durante toda una noche por una cita inexistente y lo peor, había preocupado a Edward sin motivo. Mi corazón sintió un poco de alegría al ver mi estupidez, pues por lo menos, Edward no había salido con nadie, él no había tenido una cita._

_Una vez en el almuerzo, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó dulcemente:_

_-¿Te sientes mejor?-_

_-La verdad si-_

_-¿Qué te ocurría Bells? Me preocupaste tanto, incluso no pude dormir-_

_Me sentí mal por haberlo hecho pasar molestias en balde_

_-Lo siento, pero no me pasaba nada malo… solo cambios de humor… ya sabes… cosas de chicas-_

_Me miró escépticamente, no me creía ni una palabra_

_-Bella no te creo nada, pero no te presionare-_

_Sonreí, a pesar de que no me amara y de que yo siempre lo amaría en secreto, Edward era un gran amigo._

_-Eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido-dije, era la verdad_

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció y completamente serio dijo:_

_-Lo se, siempre lo sere para ti-_

_Por alguna extraña razón, no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra en todo el almuerzo, solo nos dedicamos a comer y a respirar._

-¿Sabes Bella? Tus palabras me dolieron-le confese

--¿te refieres a…?-

-Sí, cuando dijiste que era tu mejor amigo, eso dolio y mucho, sobre todo por la impotencia y la resignación de no poder ser algo mas para ti-

-Somos un par de cabezas huecas-sonrió-tu me ambas y no querías decírmelo por no arruinar nuestra amistad y yo te amaba y quise decírtelo por los mismos motivos-

-Tienes razón, somos un par de cabezas huecas-aquello, si lo veíamos objetivamente, era divertido

-Hay que seguir-

-Bella… quedamos que solo leeríamos dos días en cada día-le expliqué y recordé algo-además… tienes una cuantas preguntas que contestarme-

-¿Ah si? ¿Yo?-

-Sí, tu… ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era Ec?-

Bella agachó su cabeza algo avergonzada

-Pensé que no me creerías-

-Bells, es lo mas lógico y explica bastantes cosas, pero no todas… por ejemplo, sigo sin saber que ocurrió con Mike-

-Lo averiguaras pronto-dijo molesta-¿Por qué te desesperas?

-Bella no me desespero, solo pienso que seria mas rápido y mas correcto que me lo dijeras-

-Correcto para ti tal vez, pero no para mí-

-Bella… claro que es correcto para ti, es parte de tu tratamiento y yo…. yo no voy a juzgar nada-

-Dices eso por que aun no sabes lo que pasó-dijo con reproche, estaba realmente enojada

-Mi opinión no cambiara cuando lo sepa-

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero cuando lo sepas me odiaras como Ec me odia y tu odio será justificado, yo misma me odiaría-

-Ec esta equivocado, él y yo no pensamos igual, jamás te odiaría, jamás-

Miró a los lados molesta. No me creía, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y Mike que creyera que no la perdonaría?

-Descansa Bella, mañana hablaremos- salí de la habitación mas confundido que antes

Cada vez estaba mas ansioso, debía descubrir esa verdad.

**Que impaciente no?? Ja ja**

**Yo se que también ustedes quisieran saber ya la verdad, pero todo sigue un orden y créanme**

**Ya estamos cerca**


	14. El diario 3: Perdida sin tí

**Bueno, para que no sufran este fin de semana, les dejare este cap.**

**El cual es muy triste, ojala les guste y lean la nota de abajo, hay una pequeña pero significativa sorpresa**

Cap. 13 El diario 3: Perdida sin ti

Entré a la habitación de Bella esperando verla impaciente por mi tardanza, pero lo que en realidad vi fue nada. Nada, no había nadie en la habitación y me preocupé mucho. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Salí desesperado de la habitación y comencé a buscarla… ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Encontré a Ángela en mi búsqueda y le pregunté:

-Ángela… ¿Has visto a Bella? No está en su habitación-

-No Edward…-miro a los lados intentando recordar algo-… bueno… hace un momento la vi… estaba por los pasillos de la sección para internos adolescentes-

-¿Qué hace ahí?-pregunté extrañado

-No lo sé-

-Iré a buscarla, gracias Ángela- salí disparado

Ángela tenia razón, en cuanto entré a la sección de adolescentes pude divisar a lo lejos a Bella que platicaba con un muchacho de unos quince años, de cabello color arena y piel morena. El chico se veía agradable y bastante confiable pero tenia un vestigio de ansiedad en su mirada. Escuché su conversación:

-Creo que tu eres mucho mas afortunado que yo Seth-dijo Bella

-¿En serio lo piensas así? Tengo 15 años y ya estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico-

-Yo tenia 17 cuando entré a mi primer hospital psiquiátrico y no era un lugar tan bonito como este-

-¿Qué tan malo era?-preguntó el muchacho Seth y Bella se acercó a él como diciéndole un secreto, pero pude oír claramente

-Nos bañaban con agua helada para que se nos quitara lo loco… o al menos eso decían las enfermeras-

Yo me tensé. ¿En que clase de hospital habían metido Charlie y Renee a Bella?

-Además… si lo vemos positivamente… tu problema no es tan grave-

-¿No lo es?-preguntó Seth sorprendido-me dijeron que la piromanía **(1)** era mala y que no era muy común-

-Es… malo… supongo, pero preferiría tener una obsesión con el fuego que imaginarme a una persona que solo me pide que me lastime-

-Supongo que es preferible-

-Bella… te he estado buscando… ¿Qué haces aquí?-intervine

-Hola Edward… te presento a mi nuevo amigo Seth-se acercó y dijo en voz baja como si fuera una travesura de niños-es pirómano-

-Hola Seth… soy el Dr. Cullen-

-Es un gusto conocerlo doctor-dijo amablemente y a mi me costaba creer que un chico tan joven tuviera un trastorno tan extraño

-Seth piensa que no va a ser feliz aquí… ¿Verdad que va a ser feliz Edward?-dijo Bella ansiosa

-Sí, considerando que tu enfermedad no es tan grave-dije tratando de animarlo y funcionó; el joven ensanchó una gran sonrisa

-¿Le gusta el fuego doctor Cullen?-preguntó impetuosamente-A mi me gusta el fuego… Bella dice que no le gusta el fuego… ¿Le gusta a usted?-

-No… creo que me guste-

-El fuego es hermoso… todo el mundo lo considera peligroso pero… el fuego es una obra de arte-siguió hablando el muchacho y una enfermera llegó algo asustada

-¡Seth! Te estado buscando, me tenias tan preocupada-dijo ella

Reconocí a la enfermera. Leah Clearwater, una chica bastante seria y reservada… ¿Por qué ahora era tan amable con el chico?

-Dr. Cullen… ¿Qué hace usted por estos lugares?-

-También perdí a mi paciente-dije y señalé a Bella

-Ahh… siento si Seth los incomodó-se disculpó ella pero antes de que Bella y yo negáramos algo, Seth reclamó:

-Yo no incomodo a nadie hermana… Bella es mi nueva amiga-

-Sí… soy su nueva amiga y lo visitare todos los días-dijo Bella alegre y yo aun no superaba el shock que me había provocado notar que Seth y Leah eran hermanos. Pobre Leah, dije en mi interior, su hermano tenia un avanzado cuadro de piromanía, pero al menos ella estaba para cuidarlo.

Nos despedimos de ellos y volvimos a nuestra sección y a su habitación. Algo molesto y algo preocupado le pregunté a Bella:

-¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar?-

-Tardaste demasiado… quise pasear un poco y me lo encontré perdido-me explicó

-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos… me preocupé-

-Tu siempre te estas preocupando por mí-dijo burlándose y mirando con complicidad el diario continuó-me leeras otro día de mi cuento-

Suspiré resignado

-De acuerdo Bella-

_Viernes 18 de Junio_

_Hoy mi madre ha destrozado mi alma, mis esperanzas y mis sueños. Nunca pensé que su egoísmo fuese tal y nunca pensé que me dañaría tanto._

_Era un día tan normal. Estábamos comiendo y papá no se encontraba con nosotros. Iba a retirarme cuando mi mamá me detuvo:_

_-Bella… necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Bien, habla-dije serena_

_-Bella… tu padre y yo vamos a divorciarnos-_

_No dolió como pensé que dolería, es mas, hasta era predecible_

_-Dime algo que no sepa ya-dije tratando de verme tranquila_

_-Tu padre y yo ya no tenemos nada en común y… no queremos seguir viviendo juntos-_

_-Lo entiendo-_

_-Nos mudaremos a la ciudad, así la convivencia será mejor-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón…-ella había dicho una palabra que yo no había captado- ¿Cuándo dices "Nos mudaremos a la ciudad" te refieres a…?-_

_-A ti y a mí-_

_Casi me atraganto y completamente sorprendida exclamé_

_-¡Que! Pero… ¿Por qué irnos?-_

_-Bella… Charlie y yo no nos llevamos bien… además… seria agradable abandonar este pueblo- lo último lo dijo con desden_

_-No… no seria agradable-no podía creerlo-no me ire-_

_Me levanté de la mesa y comencé a subir las escaleras. No quería escucharla. Irnos de Forks, seria separarme de Edward y sin Edward, mi vida no tendría sentido. Él era mi única fortaleza._

_-¡Isabella! ¡Tienes que comprender que en ocasiones las cosas de la vida no son como uno espera que sean! ¡Me ire de Forks y tú vendrás conmigo!-_

_-¡No me vas a obligar a ir contigo! ¡No me ire de Forks!-yo también grité_

_-¡Ya esta todo arreglado Isabella! ¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¡Nos iremos en un mes!-_

_-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No puedes…!-estaba tan desesperada que me empecé a sentir mareada y de repente todo se volvió negro._

_Cuando volví a la realidad pude escuchar la voz del doctor Carlisle decir:_

_-Ella está bien… solo tuvo un colapso nervioso, demasiadas emociones no es algo bueno-_

_Me levanté de la cama y me sentí avergonzada. Yo siempre causándole problemas al doctor Cullen._

_-Entonces… ¿Estara bien?-preguntó mi madre_

_-Por supuesto… pero una advertencia, no mas emociones, el exceso es dañino-_

_-Espero que lo captes-dije con reproche y Renee me miró con remordimiento_

_-Lo acompaño a la puerta doctor Cullen y gracias por venir-se despidió mi mamá, dejándome sola en la habitación_

_Caminé hacia la ventana. Aun me costaba creer que me iria, que me alejarian de Edward, estaba punto de llorar otra vez cuando lo vi en la ventana. En sus ojos había preocupación. Edward, Edward, siempre preocupándose por mí. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó en nuestro idioma sordomudo. "Si, solo fue un colapso nervioso" ¿Cómo iba a decirle que me iba? "¿Solo eso?" me contestó. "Si, soy una chica muy sensible" "¿Por qué fue el colapso?, ¿Problemas con tus padres?" Preguntó ansioso, "No exactamente, ellos van a divorciarse" "Lo lamento, aunque creo que es mejor que se separen a que sigan peleando" "Yo también lo pienso así, pero eso no es lo que me tiene triste" le dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas. "¿Qué es entonces?" "Mamá va a irse de la ciudad" "Me imagino que vas a extrañarla" dijo él inocentemente y yo rompí en llanto "No Edward, no voy a extrañarla por que me ire con ella"_

_-¡Que estas diciendo!-gritó desde la ventana, olvidándose por completo de nuestro idioma sordomudo_

_-¡La verdad! ¡Me ire!-yo también grité_

_Él comenzó a moverse desesperado por toda la habitación y en un arranque de frustración cerró la ventana de un golpe. Yo también la cerré y me senté en el suelo llorando mas. Era obvio que cuando le dijera que me iba, él ya no querría saber nada de mí, pero era tan triste. Justo entonces, escuché que alguien golpeaba mi ventana con piedritas y me asomé quedándome sin palabras._

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces ahí?-_

_-Vine a verte-dijo con una tímida sonrisa_

_-Pensé que ya no me hablarías-_

_-No seria tan idiota como para dejarte de hablar sabiendo que te vas-_

_Salí por la ventana y con cuidado, bajé hasta donde él estaba y me lancé a sus brazos. Él también me abrazó._

_-Bella… no te puedes ir… no me pueden alejar de ti-me dijo con dolor_

_-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero Renee está decidida-_

_-Odio a tu mamá-_

_-Yo se que no es así-dije tratando de sonreir_

_-Pero créeme que quiero odiarla-_

_La vecina de enfrente era tan fastidiosa. Le fascinaba poner sus canciones a todo volumen para que al menos la mitad del vecindario la oyera. Pero en esta ocasión, la vecina supo darle al clavo y al instante comenzó a sonar I'm lost without you de blink 182. La verdad nunca habia sabido nada del grupo, pero su letra era exactamente lo que yo sentía. Me sentiría perdida sin él._

_No bailamos intencionalmente, solo nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música intentando calmar nuestro dolor. Él perdía a una amiga y yo perdía al amor de mi vida. Seguimos abrazados fuertemente, creyendo que de esa manera, nada nos separaría._

Una escurridiza lágrima había escapado de los bellos ojos de mi Bella. Yo también hubiera llorado en su lugar. Bella, en aquella ocasión, me había dicho que se iba y me había partido el corazón.

-No quería que te fueras de mi lado jamás Bella, jamás-

-Ahora se que es así, pero en ese momento… sentí que solo perdías a una amiga-dijo ella con voz temblorosa

-Perdía a mi razón de ser, no iba a ser tan sencillo-

-¿Puedes continuar?-

-Claro Bells- y la obedecí, pero cuando me disponía a leer el siguiente día, me sorprendió mucho que éste no estuviera, que Bella se hubiera saltado todo un mes de diario

-Bella… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué falta todo un mes de tu diario?-

-Lo arranqué y lo quemé-dijo tímidamente

-¿Qué hiciste que?-

-Ec me pidió que me deshiciera de todo lo que me recordara a ti, que él era el único que me amaría por sobre todas las cosas, por eso lo hice-me explicó

Leí la fecha del diario y curioso pregunté

-Este fue el día en que te fuiste… ¿Por qué no lo arrancaste?-

-No tuve el valor de deshacerme de ella, hay muchos días que me salto, pero no quise olvidar nuestra despedida-

-Supongo que debo leerla-dije

-Supones bien-

_Domingo 18 de Julio_

_Hoy me fui de Forks. Abandone mis sueños y a mi querido Edward. Fue tan triste, nos encontrábamos empacando las cosas para irnos. Charlie llegó a mi y abrazándome me dijo:_

_-Adiós Bella, te voy a extrañar-_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Diablos, yo y mis emociones._

_-Yo también te extrañaré papá, pero irás a visitarme cada fin de semana ¿Verdad?-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

_Cuando dejamos de abrazarnos pude ver a un tímido Edward mirándome desde al auto._

_-Yo no te diré adiós Bells, seria aceptar que no volveré a verte-_

_Mi corazón se encogió, la realidad era esa, aunque Edward no la quisiera aceptar_

_-¿Qué me dirás entonces?-_

_-Hasta pronto Bella-me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo_

_-Hasta pronto Edward-_

_Me miró a los ojos, sus luceros esmeraldas me hipnotizaron y de repente dijo:_

_-Bella… yo… yo…-_

_¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?_

_-Sí-_

_-Yo… yo te… yo te…-suspiró resignado-yo te extrañaré-_

_De repente mi consciencia me golpeó. "Díselo, dile que lo amas, es tu momento, díselo"_

_-Edward yo… yo… yo…-no tenia el valor y no pude_

_-Sí Bella-me dijo con brillo en su mirada_

_-Yo… yo t…-me resigné, no lo haría-yo también te extrañaré-_

_Y nos abrazamos, deseando jamás separarnos, pero Renee habló destrozando el momento_

_-Es hora de irnos-_

_Volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos y él acarició delicadamente mi mejilla. Con dolor me alejé de él y subí al auto. Dije adiós con la mano y el auto arrancó._

_Muy a lo lejos pude divisar a Edward decirme algo en nuestro idioma sordomudo, pero no pude identificarlo._

-¿Qué era lo que me dijiste en ese momento Edward?-preguntó Bella y yo sonreí algo apenado

-Lo que te dije en idioma sordomudo fue "Bella yo te amo"-

-Ahh, wow, fue muy triste irme así-

-Lo sé Bells, me deprimí como jamás pensé que lo haría, odiaba todo y me odiaba por no haberte dicho que te amaba, tal vez así te hubieses quedado-confesé

-No era tu culpa-

Todo quedó en silencio y tratando de ver el resto del diario le pregunté:

-¿Faltan mas días? Me refiero a que… ¿Arrancaste mas hojas?-

-Sí, ese fue apenas el comienzo de la destrucción de mi pasado-

-Bella… ¿Y si ahí estaba lo que busco?-pregunté preocupado, de nada serviría invadir su privacidad si en el diario no estaba lo que le ocurrió

-No, eso está en el diario, te lo aseguro-

Ángela llegó para llevársela con Alice y salí a acompañarlas. En ocasiones como esta, sentía que la verdad estaba cerca, pero no podía afirmarlo.

**Uuyy, creo que hemos esperado demasiado y por ello dejare de torturarlas**

**El sig. cap. Será decisivo**

**Se revelara todo, absolutamente todo**

**Espero que les agrade**

**(1) La piromanía (de gr. piros = fuego) es un trastorno o enfermedad psicológica de** **trastorno de control de los impulsos** , **que produce un gran interés por el fuego****, cómo producirlo, observarlo y extinguirlo.**

**Además el sujeto, denominado comúnmente piromaníaco o pirómano, suele sentir relajación, placer, interés, curiosidad y atracción por todo lo relacionado como pueden ser las estaciones de bombero**


	15. El diario 4: ¿Mi mejor amigo?

**Bueno, he leído todos sus reviews y la verdad estoy muy emocionada**

**En serio**

**Aquí esta el capitulo revelador**

**Mas de la mitad de ustedes ya estaba desesperada **

**Por saber lo que pasó con Mike y Bellla**

**Algunos acertaron, otros estaba lejos de la verdad y algunos mas no tenían ni idea**

**Para ustedes **

**Aquí esta**

**Ojala les guste :)**

Cap. 14 El diario 4: ¿Mi mejor amigo?

Los días habían pasado bastante rápido y siempre con la misma rutina. Bella se levantaba, salía a platicar con Seth o con cualquier interno, leíamos un poco de su diario y después íbamos a las terapias con Alice. Era una buena y constructiva rutina. En ocasiones Bella y yo discutíamos por las hojas que había arrancado de su diario. Yo seguía cuestionándome… ¿Y si ahí estaba lo que buscábamos? Ella me aseguraba que mis respuestas estaban en el diario, que Ec le había pedido que conservara esos días como recordatorio de su falta, como su condena.

Justo ahora, volvíamos de su visita con Seth y mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla para comenzar, ella me preguntó dulcemente:

-Seth me contó un cuento… ¿Te lo puedo contar?-

-Claro Bells-

-Bueno… era un hombre que amaba el fuego de una manera desenfrenada, tanto que le fascinaba provocarlo en cualquier ocasión. Una vez, deseoso de ver las hermosas llamas que lo caracterizaban, el hombre incendió un bosque. Su corazón se llenó de gozo y dicha al admirarlo y cuando quiso alejarse para tener una mejor vista, pudo darse cuenta que estaba atrapado…-Bella me miró con complicidad-¿Sabes como termina el cuento?-

-No-dije algo perturbado

-El hombre murió en las llamas y fue feliz, por morir en los brazos de algo tan hermoso como lo era el fuego-su rostro se suavizó y con una sonrisa preguntó-¿Te gustó el cuento?-

-Pues… para serte sincero… no-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Es tétrico Bella, un hombre que muere en las llamas-

-Pero… fue hermoso… el fuego es una forma de arte-dijo ella encandilada y yo la amenacé asustado

-Vuelve a decir eso Bella y tendré que prohibirte visitar a Seth otra vez-

-¿Pero porque?-

-Por que no quiero que te cures de una enfermedad para que entres en otra-le expliqué y ella sonrió

-Pero a mi no me gusta el fuego- achicó sus ojos seductoramente y siguió-bueno… no esa clase de fuego-

Sorprendido con ese comentario, dije impetuosamente:

-Muy bien… quiero que me digas con quien has estado hablando últimamente, ¿Quién te metió esas ideas?-

Ella sonrió complacida y me pidió:

-Mejor lee el diario-

-Lo prefiero antes de oir otro comentario como el de hace un momento-dije mientras hojeaba el diario

-Entonces… ¿No te gusta el fuego?-volvió a decir seductoramente

-No-dije alterado, tal vez… el que necesitara recluirse en un hospital psiquiátrico era yo-leamos-

_Sábado 25 de Septiembre_

-¡Fue ese día!-me interrumpió Bella asustada

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí-

-¿Quieres decírmelo o lo leo?-sugerí

-¡No! lee el diario-me exigió

_Sábado 25 de Septiembre_

_Hoy he muerto, oficialmente he muerto. No tengo motivo para continuar y el único que tenia, lo he perdido. No me queda aliento para levantarme y seguir y yo no se que va a ser de mí. No tengo el valor para recoger los pedazos de mí que quedan y lo peor de todo, es que el responsable, es alguien a quien yo creía importante y confiable._

_Mi mejor amigo Mike, se que llevaba un mes y medio de conocerlo, pero lo sentía como alguien valioso para mí, él era mi mejor amigo y él, ha destrozado todo de mí, incluso mis ganas de seguir._

_Todo comenzó de una muy buena manera, era un sábado y me encontraba haciendo mis deberes. Mike me saludó diciendo:_

_-Hola Bella… ¿Quieres ir al cine?-_

_-Me encantaría, pero deja que termine lo que tengo que hacer-_

_Y así lo hice, me preparé para ir al cine mientras pensaba que película podríamos ver. No quería ver romances. Solo había una persona con la cual veia ese tipo de películas y era con mi amigo y amor platónico Edward. Aun no superaba el no verlo, pero pensar en él todo el tiempo era reconfortante para mí. "Te volveré a ver Ed, tengo ese presentimiento"_

_-¿Qué quieres ver? Te parece bien… ¿Amor sin límites?-_

_-No… no me gustan los romances… ¿Qué tal si vemos Rocky 23?-_

_-¿Esa película de acción?-preguntó extrañado_

_-Sí, me gustan las de acción, vamos-_

_Vimos toda la "santa" película. Una pésima combinación de músculos y sangre he de decir. Cuando salimos del cine comenzamos a caminar en la ciudad. Mike no tenia carro y ya era bastante tarde para tomar un autobús. Mientras caminábamos, él y yo platicábamos._

_-Bella… hay algo que quiero decirte-_

_-Adelante, dime-_

_-Bueno… he sido amigo tuyo durante bastante tiempo, tus padres me conocen y te parezco confiable… yo quería saber si tu…-lo interrumpí, ya sabia lo que pediría_

_-No Mike, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, no puedo ser tu novia-_

_-¿Por qué no Bella? Pienso que ya estamos listos-_

_-No Mike, nunca podré ser tu novia, yo… no te quiero de ese modo-le expliqué_

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó él algo desesperado_

_-Ya te lo dije, no siento por ti eso y jamás lo sentiré-_

_Vi en sus ojos que ese comentario lo había herido y tratando de reconfortarlo le dije:_

_-Tú eres un gran chico, estoy seguro que encontraras a tu chica-_

_-No quiero a otra chica, te quiero a ti-me miró a los ojos y en ellos pude ver algo que me dio miedo-Bella… solo dame una oportunidad… solo una…-_

_-No Mike, yo no…-me besó impetuosamente sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y furiosa me lo me quité de encima mientras le daba una cachetada y me iba_

_Justo entonces, sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza y me jaló hacia él azotándome en la pared diciendo con una furia que jamás pensé que tuviera:_

_-¡Escucha Bella! Escúchame con atención, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, siempre-_

_Comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras yo intentaba quitármelo de encima y le decía:_

_-¡Sueltame Mike! ¡Sueltame o te juro que lo lamentaras!-justo entonces comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa y el horror me invadió-¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡Sueltame!-_

_Lo pateé en la ingle y comencé a correr en el callejón. Grave error de mi parte, el callejón no tenia salida. Aterrada como nunca imagine que lo estaría, me escondí en un bote de basura, rogándole al señor que no me encontrara, que se olvidara de mi y que se fuera, pero ninguno de mis deseos se hizo realidad._

_Azotó el bote de basura y yo lancé un grito de horror mientras él me jalaba de los cabellos y me arrastraba a la parte mas oscura del callejón._

_-He esperado demasiado por ti y si no puedes ser mi novia, al menos conseguiré algo esta noche-su voz sonó tan funesta en la oscuridad mientras yo trataba de liberarme._

_-¡No Mike! ¡Por favor no!-ya no eran amenazas, ahora suplicaba-¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!-_

_-Relajate Bella, al final lo disfrutaras- ese comentario hizo que sintiera repugnancia en ese momento y lo golpeara en mi intento de huir, pero él fue mas rápido y me abofeteó mientras sostenía mis manos y hacia su asquerosa acción._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-seguí implorando con mis lágrimas y él me ignoró y siguió y siguió y siguió. Cerré los ojos esperando que todo pasara lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo recordara, para que sus marcas desaparecieran de mí y esa sensación de asco que sentía en mi cuerpo, se desvaneciera._

_Fue entonces, en esa terrible noche, la primera vez que oí su voz._

Solté el diario completamente pasmado y alterado. Había imaginado cualquier cosa, pero jamás eso, jamás se me ocurrió que Mike hubiese abusado de mi Bella, nunca lo imagine. Escuché un sollozo y entonces recordé que Bella estaba a mi lado. La miré, en su rostro había lágrimas, muchas lagrimas.

-Oh Bella-yo también quería llorar

Ella respiraba con dificultad y trataba de controlarse, pero no podia.

-Fue… fue lo peor que me pudo pasar… pero… yo soy la culpable… yo… yo debí luchar mas-

Todo encajaba perfectamente. Bella se sentía culpable, pero ella no tenia la culpa de nada, de absolutamente nada. Había sido Mike, había sido el maldito de Mike.

-Bella tu no eres culpable de nada, de nada Bella-

-¿No lo soy?-preguntó con lagrimas pero muy sorprendida

-No Bella, no eres culpable-

-¿De verdad?-

-Te lo juro Bella-le expliqué

-¿No me odias entonces?-

-No Bella, ya te lo dije, jamás te odiaría y menos por algo que te hizo Mike, ese desgraciado-lo último lo dije lleno de odio

-¿No me has dejado de querer entonces?-

-Te amo como el primer día Bella, eso nunca cambiara-dije y la sostuve en mis brazos, debía reconfortarla

-Eso me hace feliz… continua leyendo-

-No Bella-dije sorprendido ¿Por qué quería seguir torturándose?-ya no es necesario-

-Sigue leyendo-me exigió

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo-y continué

_Domingo 26 de Septiembre_

_Estaba encerrada en mi habitación. No tenia ganas de nada. Me había duchado al menos unas tres veces y la maldita sensación no desaparecía de mi cuerpo. Sentía asco de mi misma y no tenia ánimo alguno._

_-¡Bella, sal de esa habitación! ¡Tienes que desayunar!-me gritó mi madre y yo, sin saber que hacer ni decir, solo grité_

_-¡Dejame en paz Renee! ¡Por una vez en tu vida haz algo bueno por mí y déjame en paz!-_

_La puerta no volvió a sonar, pero ella insistió_

_-Bella… por favor sal de ahí… ¿Quieres que llame a Mike para que venga?-_

_Aquello me aterró_

_-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡No llames a Mike! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo llamaré, tranquila-_

_-Vete… por favor… necesito estar sola- Renee se fue y lloré otra vez_

"_Adelante, llora, eso siempre funciona"_

_Dijo una voz y no supe de donde venia, pero la reconocí como la voz del día de ayer._

_-¿Dónde estas?-pregunté_

"_Aquí estoy mi amor"_

_La voz provenía de mi cama y me quede de piedra al ver quien era._

_-¿Edward? ¿Estas aquí?-_

"_Por supuesto que estoy aquí Bella"_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

"_Quise verte"_

_Este Edward no me veia tiernamente como el que yo recordaba. Me miraba con reproche, como si me odiara o algo así._

_-¿Por qué estas enojado?-pregunté_

"_Todavía te atreves a preguntar Isabella"_

_Esta vez si estaba enojado y continuó_

"_Me fallaste, tú me fallaste"_

_-¿De que hablas? Yo jamás te he fallado-_

"_Juraste que me amarías por siempre y no cumpliste tu promesa"_

_-Claro que cumplí, yo te he amado por siempre-me justifiqué_

"_Claro, ahora eres una embustera ¡No mientas Isabella! Tu ya no me amas, ya no eres digna de mí"_

_Me miró con desdén_

_-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo entiendo-_

"_¿Que hay de lo que hiciste ayer con Mike?"_

_Me estremecí, el solo recordar la noche pasada me deprimía_

_-Yo no hice nada-_

"_¡Fuiste suya Bella, lo fuiste!" me gritó este Edward y cada una de sus palabras me lastimaron como témpanos de hielo_

_-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no fui suya! ¡Él abusó de mi!- grité mientras me tiraba al piso en posición fetal y me frotaba las sienes_

"_Lo quisieras o no fuiste suya, debiste evitarlo, debiste luchar mas"_

_-Yo luché-dije con lágrimas_

"_No luchaste lo suficiente, me fallaste, ya no te mereces mi amor"_

_La desesperación me dominó, él tenia razón, yo no merecía nada bueno._

_-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Edward!-intenté acercarme a él, pero se esfumó y yo seguí gritando-¡Por favor! ¡Dame una segunda oportunidad! ¡Por favor!-_

"_De acuerdo, te daré una segunda oportunidad" su voz provenía de otra parte "Pero debes ganártela"_

_-¡Haré lo que sea!-_

"_Bien, entonces, me obedecerás en todo lo que te pida Bella"_

_-Sí, así será-dije fuera de mí_

"_Lo primero que te pido es escarmiento, escarmiento para Mike"_

_-¿Cómo hacer escarmentar a Mike?-_

"_Yo se como lo harás, por ahora invítalo a comer"_

_-No Edward… por favor-dije asustada_

"_Tranquilízate mi amor, él no volverá a hacerte daño, al contario, Mike escarmentara"_

_-¿Y cuando eso haya pasado me perdonaras?-_

"_Claro que no Bella, tú también debes escarmentar, tú también debes pagar... solo entonces te perdonaré"_

_Su voz, todo de él, no se parecía en nada a mi Edward, pero era él y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su perdón, cualquier cosa._

Todo estaba claro ahora. El por que Bella se dañaba constantemente, por que Ec aparecía en todos sus dibujos y por que había intentado asesinar a Mike. Todo era horrible, la única victima era Bella. Mike había abusado de ella, deprimida, sin saber que hacer y a quien pedirle ayuda, Bella había creado un tipo de consciencia. Esta persona se parecía a mi, por que lo que Mike le había hecho, había atentado contra nuestro amor, según Bella. Su consciencia la condenaba y la hacia culpable, por esa razón se lastimaba, creía que de esa forma, ella volveria a ser digna de mi amor.

-Ec-dije tristemente

-Ec-afirmó ella- él tenia razón-

-Ya te dije que no es así Bella, ya te dije que tu no eres culpable de nada-

-Eres maravilloso-dijo con una débil sonrisa

-Solo digo la verdad Bella-suspiré-ven aquí-

Nos abrazamos nuevamente mientras tarareaba su nana, solo así la calmaría

-Tú, eres completamente inocente de todo, de todo, me escuchas Bells, de todo-

-Te escucho-

-Y otra cosa mas… tu eres la persona maravillosa, tu soportaste tu dolor en silencio, tú eres única-

Seguimos abrazados y así continuamos durante toda la tarde. No asistimos a la terapia de Alice, consolar a Bella y hacerle ver que yo la apoyaba, era mucho mas importante. Ahora, todo estaba resuelto.

**Bueno, espero y les haya agradado**

**No crean que Edward esta muy tranquilo, pero alterarse enfrente de Bella seria malo, por eso esta tan sereno, pero espérense, Ewdard si quiere matar a Mike (yo también lo mataria)**

**¿Por qué no puse Lemon? Diran, la respuesta es simple, aun no me siento preparada para escribir lemon, de hecho no me gusta escribirlo, me gusta leerlo, pero no escribirlo**

**(jaja soy rara) :) dejen reviews, **

**Salvare la vida de varios gatitos si lo hacen (es en serio, no bromeo) : °**


	16. El final de mi cuento de horror

**Hola, pues aquí les dejo otro cap.**

**Yo se que muchas de ustedes me pidieron que matara a Mike y en seria quería hacerlo (se lo merece) pero es importante que él viva para el futuro, no les diré mas por que seria darles spoilers, pero al menos Edward si se va a enojar mucho (con toda razón)**

**Este cap. Aunque no lo crean, va a ser un poquito perturbador, o al menos a mi me lo pareció cuando lo releí, pero es necesario para veamos como actuaba Ec en la mente de Bella**

**Ojala les agrade**

Cap. 15 El final de mi cuento de horror

Llegué a mi oficina furioso, endemoniado, no sabia que hacer y estaba cegado por la ira. "¡Maldito Mike! ¡Maldito sea para siempre!" me gritaba. ¿Cómo se atrevió a dañar así a Bella? ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimarla de esa manera? Me había controlado frente a ella, pero ahora que estaba solo y la había dejado descansando en su habitación, no me controlaría. Quería matarlo, quería retorcerle los huesos para que sintiera al menos una minúscula parte del dolor que ella sintió, por un momento estuve de acuerdo con él maldito de Ec, Bella debió envenenar a Mike cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Destrocé todo a mi pasó, el escritorio, las lámparas, los archiveros , las sillas, todo estaba hecho pedazos y quería seguir destruyendo, era como una forma de demostrar cuanto coraje tenia guardado y sobre todo, era demostrar lo que le esperaba a esa piltrafa de Mike.

Me calmé, desearle la muerte al desgraciado de Mike no ayudaría en nada y que Bella se ensuciara sus manos matándolo no era la mejor opción, él no merecía que Bella terminara en la cárcel por querer matarlo, no Mike merecía lo peor, era escoria en este mundo. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el numero de la única persona que podría saber de él.

-Edward… ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? Pensé que con el diario todas tus dudas…-no estaba de humor para soportar los delirios de Renee

-¡Cierra la maldita boca Renee!-la interrumpí

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó extrañada por mi enojo

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que supiste de esa escoria de Mike Newton?-pregunté furioso

-Bueno… se mudó de Forks y se fue a vivir a Europa… creo que se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en este momento, está aquí, en Italia… bueno eso creo-

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?-mi enojo se calmó un poco al ver a Renee tan informada

-He querido averiguar de él, quería hablarle de Bella y sugerirle que la visite… tal vez eso le haga bien-

Mi furia aumentó. Imaginarme a Mike en este hospital, solo me sugería un resultado. Él muerto y yo en la cárcel por haberlo matado.

-¡No se te ocurra hacer tal estupidez Renee! ¡Eso no le haría ningún bien a Bella! ¡Créeme!-

-¿Por qué no? El hecho de que el chico no te agrade no quiere decir que restrinjas la amistad que tenia con mi hija…-

-¡Carajo Renee! ¡No me cuestiones! ¡Por una vez en tu maldita vida presta atención a lo que se te indica!-jamás había sido tan grosero con alguien, pero Renee no comprendía la gravedad de sus actos

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no me hables así-dijo ella asustada

-Lo lamento pero… no estoy… no estoy de humor-

-¿Y así trabajas en un hospital psiquiátrico?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo

-Yo siempre he tenido control de mi genio, pero hay ocasiones en las que no se debe controlar-dije recordando a mi Bella-entonces… ¿Ese maldito está en esta ciudad?-

-Sí, esta aquí… si necesitas…-le colgué, no quería mas información

No mataria a Mike, pero si le daría una buena golpiza, el escarmiento que tanto había pedido el imbécil de Ec. Alguien tocó la puerta y de mala gana indiqué que pasara. Alice se quedó sorprendida con mi desastre y me preguntó:

-¿Qué… que fue lo que pasó aquí?-

-Es solo el comienzo de lo que pasara-dije reprimiendo mi enojo

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

-No, no estoy bien… ¡Estoy que me lleva el diablo!-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntó un poco asustada-¿Le pasó algo malo a Bella?-

-¡Le pasó todo lo malo a Bella!-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó preocupada

Y entonces miré a Alice queriéndome arrancar la cabeza, mi furia y mi desesperación eran incontenibles.

-Ya se revelo el misterio-le dije frustrado

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó entre Bella y Mike? ¿Lo que se supone que hicieron?-

-¡Ella no hizo nada!-dije fúrico-¡Ese… ese miserable fue el culpable de todo!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? No soy adivina, dímelo-

-El desgraciado de Mike abusó de Bella-el odio se filtró en cada una de mis palabras y ella quedó pálida

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes, el maldito la violó-

-No… pero… pero…-Alice estaba consternada y no era para menos, ella había empezado a estimar a Bella como a una hermana-debió ser horrible para ella-

-Lo fue Alice y todo cuadra perfectamente-

-¡Ese maldito!-ahora fue ella la que se enfureció

-Ahora me entiendes, estoy furioso, quiero matarlo… es mas…-me levanté-voy a matarlo-

-Edward no-me detuvo-se que estas furioso y yo también lo estoy, pero no vale la pena-

-¿Cómo de que no vale la pena? Él debe pagar lo que hizo-

-Y lo hará, pero no manchando tus manos, él no merece esa consideración tuya, lo que debes hacer es calmarte, descarga tu ira con los muebles si lo deseas, pero no vas a salir a cometer esa estupidez-

Me sorprendió que Alice fuese tan cuerda, pero como siempre, tenia razón

-De acuerdo, me calmare-

-Te necesito tranquilo, Bella te necesita tranquilo, necesita sentirte al lado suyo y que la apoyas, de acuerdo, calmate, hazlo por ella-

-Esta bien-suspiré-gracias por todo Alice-

-De nada, ahora descansa-y se fue

Yo también salí de la destrozada oficina y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella nuevamente. Dormía tranquilamente y me senté a su lado, la observaría dormir eternamente si fuese posible, estaba tan serena, ningún demonio de su pasado la molestaba.

-Edward… Edward-dijo ella entre sueños, yo no sabia que ella hablara al dormir

-Aquí estoy Bella-dije tomando cuidadosamente su mano

-Edward… gracias… gracias por quedarte-

Sonreí. El enojo y la furia se disiparon, mi Bella estaba tranquila y yo había servido de algo.

-Siempre me quedaré-besé su frente y a su lado permanecí toda la noche.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendió darme cuenta que no estaba en el piso, sino en la cama y estaba cubierto torpemente por una sabana.

-¿Bella?-pregunté restregándome mis ojos-¿Bella?-

Ella no estaba y de nuevo me preocupé, pero recordé que ella visitaba a Seth y salí disparado hacia el área infantil, sin embargo, en mi camino la vi platicando alegremente con Alec, el interno.

-¿Entonces ya vas a salir?-

-Así es Bella, me dan de alta mañana en la mañana-explicó él

-¡Eso es asombroso! Creo que aun me falta a mí-

-Pero yo digo que no te falta mucho, mirate, la ultima vez que te vi ni siquiera hablabas-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aun hay… cosas que tengo que arreglar-dijo ella seriamente

-¡Bella aquí estas!-

-¡Edward!-en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa deslumbrante-debo irme Alec, te veré algún día-

-Adiós Bella-dijo él alegremente

Tomé a Bella de la mano y mientras volvíamos a su habitación le pregunté:

-¿Por qué estabas platicando con Alec? Pensé que estarías con Seth-

-Ya visité a Seth… ¿Acaso no sabes la hora que es?-

-No, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las doce de la tarde-

-¡Las doce! ¡Por Dios! ¿Dormí tanto tiempo?-pregunté extrañado

-Sí, te ves adorable cuando duermes y no quise despertarte-

Me sentí apenado con su cumplido, aunque si hablábamos sobre quien se veía mejor durmiendo, ella me ganaba.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien me arropó?-pregunté curioso

-Siempre lo haces por mí, era mi turno-dijo ella sonrojándose y yo sonreí. Tenia tanto tiempo sin ver ese rubor

Entramos a la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama mientras me daba unas hojas.

-¿Qué es esto Bells?-

No respondió, pero al leerlas, pude darme cuenta

-Bella no, ya no es necesario que leamos tu diario… ¿Acaso quieres seguir torturándote?-

-No es tortura, hay un ultimo capítulo que debes leer-

-Pero Bella… no es… no es correcto…-reaccioné al ver las hojas arrancadas-¿Por qué arrancaste las hojas Bella? ¿Qué hiciste con el resto del diario?-

-Lo quemé, lo quemamos con Seth esta mañana-

-¿Qué hiciste que?-estaba atónito-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?-

-Seth quería iniciar un fuego hermoso en el jardín, pero no teníamos material y yo le ofrecí mi diario para hacerlo… aunque no lo quemé todo, me faltaron estas paginas, debes conocerlas-

-Bella, ayudar a Seth a iniciar un fuego no es lo mas acertado para su salud, él jamás se va a recuperar si sigue incendiando cosas- la regañé, pero dulcemente

-Me prometió que era la ultima vez y le creo-sonrió-ahora, ¿Me leeras el final de mi cuento de horror?-

-No debería-

-Pero lo harás, ¿Cierto?-

Suspiré

-De acuerdo-

_Martes 12 de Noviembre_

_Han pasado aproximadamente dos años, dos malditos años desde que morí. La soledad y el dolor interno no son buenas compañeras, pero desde que "morí" mi vida no volvió a ser la misma. _

_Jamas asistí a una fiesta, no es que yo fuera muy fiestera, pero ni siquiera sentía animo de estar en un cumpleaños familiar. Había dejado de sentir placer hasta de las cosas mas sencillas. Yo amaba admirar los paisajes, la luz de la luna o me deleitaba con la música; ahora nada de eso me importaba. Estaba muerta. Muerta en vida._

_Renee no estaba en casa, según ella, había salido a trabajar, pero yo sabia que ella se alejaba de mí, de mi amargura, de mi soledad, de mi forma tan taciturna de vivir. Y por supuesto, yo sabia que era mas divertido salir a bailar con tus amigos antes que tratar de descifrar la mente de tu solitaria y amargada hija. Ya no me importaba, ya no me dolia, en realidad, ya no sentía nada, era inmune._

_La única persona, el único ser, que tenia la posibilidad de despertar algo en mí, era él. Ec, lo llamaba así por varios motivos. Estaba consciente de que él no era mi Edward, el Edward que recordaba, pero su parecido era impresionante y por eso lo había llamado así. Ec, Edward Cullen. Era una forma de recordarme, que se parecía a Edward, pero que no era él._

_Había hecho todo lo que me había pedido, pero seguía sin perdonarme. Había intentado matar a Mike, había alejado a cualquier chico que quisiera estar a mi lado, aunque solo fuese por amistad. Me había alejado de cualquier relación, incluso hacia mis trabajos sola. Todos me conocían como la retraida Swan y me alegraba que así fuera. _

_También había escarmentado como él lo pidió. Innumerables eran las veces que había visto correr la sangre en mi brazo izquierdo. Innumerables habían sido las mentiras que le había dicho a Charlie cuando él descubria mis cicatrices. Innumerables habían sido las discusiones entre Renee y Charlie, por el hecho de que ella no me cuidara como era preciso. Había tantas cosas innumerables. Innumerables habían sido las veces que le pedí perdón a Ec, sin conseguirlo._

_Ahora estaba estudiando historia. No era la estudiante modelo por gusto, ni por que deseara superarme, lo era por que de esa manera, lograba escapar de mi realidad, por que en los libros, a veces había consuelo. En ellos había un mundo maravilloso al cual uno podía huir siempre. "La locura es el mundo de las fantasias" decían por ahí y yo, la chica que le pedia perdón a una persona imaginaria, estaba segura de que ya había perdido la razón, pero no me importaba. Había perdido tanto ya._

"_¿En que tanto piensas Isabella?"_

_-En nada-le dije –estoy estudiando-_

"_¿No te parece estúpido refugiarte en esos libros? Ellos no limpiaran tu culpa" me dijo con desdén_

_-Lo sé, pero debo distraerme con algo-_

"_¿Distraerte? ¿Para que?"_

_-Para sobrevivir, he llegado a la conclusión de que no me perdonaras-le dije atentamente_

"_Isabella, me sorprende tu cinismo"_

_-No es cinismo… es… es…-las lágrimas brotaron- ¡Es desesperación! ¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido y sigues sin perdonarme!-_

"_Es un camino arduo Isabella, nadie consigue las cosas tan fácilmente" me reprochó_

_-¡Pero han pasado dos años! ¡Dos malditos años! ¿Qué no es suficiente para ti?-_

"_No Isabella, no es suficiente. Lo que hiciste fue muy grave… ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita?"_

_Sus palabras, todo de él me lastimaba. Me acurruqué en el piso de la habitación tapándome los oídos. No quería escucharlo mas._

_-¡Callate Ec! ¡Callate! Se perfectamente que fue malo, aun me siento sucia y miserable-_

"_Y eso no desaparecerá hasta que escarmientes" me indicó él_

_-¿Pero como?-_

"_Toma el cuchillo Isabella, si de verdad quieres que todo sea mas rápido, tu castigo deberá ser mas profundo"_

_-¿A que te refieres con profundo?-pregunté con timidez_

"_Toma el cuchillo Isabella y haz lo que ya sabes que debes hacer"_

_Lo tomé, pero seguía sin entender a que se refería con un castigo mas profundo. Dude, el brazo izquierdo estaba completamente lleno de heridas… ¿Soportaria otra mas?_

"_¡No dudes Isabella! ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿No quieres mi perdon?"_

_Y rasgué la delicada piel con mi él. La sangre brotó a trompicones y pude verla fluir. Ya no dolia como al principio, tal vez… hasta estaba acostumbrada._

"_No es suficiente Isabella" me indicó él_

_-¿No lo es? ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga en el otro brazo?-_

"_No Isabella, debe ser mas profundo"_

_Miré el cuchillo, tenia una pequeña gota de sangre y embelesada, pregunté:_

_-¿Con profundo te refieres a mortal?-_

"_Es lo único que necesitas, después de esto, te perdonare"_

_Casi lloré al escuchar esas palabras._

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_Él solo asintió mirándome fijamente y yo, cerrando los ojos, ensarté el cuchillo en el primer lugar en el que aterrizó. Era nueva clase de dolor, punzante y casi insoportable. Había sido una mala idea hacerlo en el vientre… pero si ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Lancé un segundo golpe y caí al piso. Era mas que insoportable, casi podía asegurar que estaba destrozándome._

_Levanté la mirada, deseosa de que fuera suficiente, pero Ec seguía inexpresivo y con ella me indicaba que no era así. Derramé otra lágrima mientras seguía hiriéndome con esa cosa. Una y otra y otra y otra vez, no recuerdo cuando fue el momento en el que me quedé sin energía, ni cuando comencé a vomitar sangre, ni siquiera noté llegar a mi mamá y gritar horrorizada, no fui consciente de las ambulancias, los gritos, los sollozos y las suplicas. Solo sabia una cosa, no podía dejar de hacerlo y siempre, siempre veía su rostro, indicándome que siguiera, diciéndome con la mirada, que aun no era suficiente._

-Aterrador ¿Verdad?-comentó ella con una serenidad que jamás había visto en alguien

-Mas que eso Bella, fue…-no encontraba la palabra correcta

-¿Espeluznante? Es una palabra muy indicada y tiene tantos significados-

-Perturbador-

-Esa también le queda-

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar de esto con tanta naturalidad?-pregunté extrañado

-Por que lo he superado-

-¿A que te refieres con ello Bella?-su afirmación denotaba tantas cosas

-No he vuelto a ver a Ec desde que leímos "ese" día-

-¿Ya no lo ves? Eso significa…-

-Que hemos avanzado… al parecer-me interrumpió-por ello quería que leyeras esta ultima parte, tal vez… de ese modo… podría estar segura de que él no volverá-

-¿Fue sin duda uno de tus peores momentos?-pregunté

-Ya no hubo otro igual, desde ese día Renee y Charlie me internaron. Charlie me visitaba constantemente, intentó enmendar sus errores, pero Renee ni siquiera se esforzó. Las pocas veces que me visitaba, me reclamaba y me reprendía por ser irresponsable-

-Hay días en los que pienso que odio a tu mamá Bella-dije y no estaba mintiendo

-Lo sé-sonrió-pero descuida, la he perdonado… además de que casi siempre ignoraba sus palabras, puesto que me encontraba sumida en mi propia tragedia-

-¿Tragedia? ¿Por qué?-

-Por que Ec me había mentido, no me perdonó. Según él no lo hizo por que no había sido suficiente-

-¿No había sido suficiente?-me levanté de la silla furioso-¿Pues que quería él? ¿Matarte?-

-Escarmiento significa la muerte ¿Recuerdas? Obvio que quería matarme, pero yo no lo entendí en ese momento, ahora gracias a ti, soy libre de sus "escarmientos"-dijo la ultima palabra con sarcasmo

-Me alegra haber sido útil-dije y ella me miró a los ojos preguntando

-¿Hablaras con mis padres de esto?-

-Pues debo hacerlo Bella-

-Quiero estar ahí cuando suceda-me pidió y me extrañó

-De… de acuerdo… ire a preparar todo para que vengan… hay mucho que decir-

-Buena suerte-me dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación. Ahora entendía la importancia de ese diario. Bella se había liberado de sus demonios y con ello me refiero a Ec. Ya no aparecería mas en su vida. Si era un poco mas optimista, la recuperación de Bella seria mas sencilla ahora, pero aun así había mucho que hacer para lograrlo.

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado**

**(aunque fuese raro y tétrico)**

**Si se dan cuenta, esta parte narrada del diario es cuando Renee encontró a Bella acuchillándose y todas esas cosas, muy perturbador, lo admito, pero ya lo dije, necesario.**

**Dejen reviews por fa, ¡¡es gratis!! :)**


	17. Hablando de responsabilidad

**Bueno, luego del traumatismo que sufrimos con el cap. Anterior, quise dejarles este que es un poco mas alegre (intente que así fuera) ojala les guste**

**Un aviso: como mañana entro a clases puede que me tarde mas tiempo en actualizar, ven q lo hacia CADA TRES O CUATRO DÍAS, Puede que tarde mas, pero es que me dejan mucha tarea, casi al estilo de querer suicidarte con ella jaja**

**Bueno ojala me puedan esperar y si no, pues :( **

**Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo**

Cap. 16 Hablando de responsabilidad

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo los preparativos para que Charlie y Renee llegaran. Era muy difícil coordinar tantos pendientes. Luego de que abandonara a Bella en su habitación y hablara con Jasper pidiéndole un consejo, me había ido a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba bien, los padres de Bella no tardarían mucho en llegar y revisaba unos documentos en mi oficina cuando Ángela llegó con el rostro desfigurado de preocupación diciéndome:

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No encuentro a Bella!-

-¡Que no la encuentras!-me alteré

-Sí, no esta en su habitación y nadie la ha visto-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y me quedé helado

-Pues la buscaremos ahora, llama a Jasper y Alice para que nos ayuden, también hablale a Ben… o a Leah… tal vez Leah sepa algo-

-Leah está mas preocupada ahora-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté extrañado por esta información

-Seth también desapareció, nadie lo encuentra-

Y entonces suspiré exasperado mientras decía:

-Esos dos deben andar juntos, con mas razón pidele que nos ayude-

Y así, recorrimos todos los pasillos del hospital, preguntando, pidiendo referencias, desesperándonos. Cada vez me preocupaba mas, yo había creido que Bella ya se estaba recuperando y tal vez, tal vez me había equivocado, tal vez Bella aun no podía superarlo y por eso había escapado del hospital. Me aterraba pensar que había salido a la calle y lo peor, acompañada de un joven pirómano de 15 años.

Cuando todas mis esperanzas se rompieron y nos disponíamos a salir a la calle a buscarlos, pude divisarlos en un lejano rincón del hospital. Era la sección de ambulancias, ahí había una gran rampa y varias camillas abandonadas. Ahí estaban los dos, trepados en una camilla y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, ambos llevaban cascos de protección. ¿Para que? ¿Qué iban a hacen? Cuando vi la posición de la camilla la comprensión llegó a mí, pero era muy tarde para evitarlo.

-¿Estas listo Seth?-

-Lo estoy-dijo el chico emocionado

-Bueno… aquí vamos… 1, 2… 3- y se deslizaron por la rampa en la camilla mientras reian como locos y disfrutaban de la adrenalina, pero yo no estaba tan feliz, mas bien sentía que se me salía el corazón al verlos, tanto que grité en señal de regaño:

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-

La camilla se detuvo al instante y Seth abrió los ojos con horror, pero fue Bella la que habló con claro fastidio:

-¡Diablos! Nos descubrieron-

-Leah va a matarme Bella-dijo él con una voz llena de miedo

-¿Y tu crees que yo no voy a matar a Bella?-dije mientras llegaba a donde estaba ellos-¡Como se les ocurre escaparse así! ¡Todos estuvimos muy preocupados! ¡Voltee de cabeza medio hospital creyendo que estaban perdidos!-

-Relajate Edward… no hicimos nada-dijo Bella cínicamente

-¡Que no hicieron nada!-exclamé indignado-no puedo creerlo, acompáñenme los dos, tienen cuentas que responder- me los llevé del brazo

En cuanto Leah vio a su hermano, lo abrazó llena de alegría, pero posteriormente lo inundó con un serio regaño al cual solo Seth respondió agachando la cabeza. Por su parte, tanto Alice, Ángela, Jasper y yo, nos dedicamos a sermonear a Bella sobre la responsabilidad y prudencia. Cuando al fin terminamos, ella resoplo como si estuviera harta y me retó claramente:

-Bien, bien… ahora que ya terminaron… ¿Nos van a poner un castigo?-

-Pues sí Bella, actuas como una niña chiquita-dijo Alice

-¿Niña chiquita? Oh vamos… solo le quise dar un poco de diversión a Seth… ¿Acaso eso es tan malo? Se están ahogando en un vaso de agua-

-No Bella, lo que estuvo mal es que no le avisaran a nadie-explicó Jasper

-Estoy segura que no nos lo hubiesen permitido-

-Y tienes razón, no lo hubiéramos permitido-le dije claramente molesto-Jasper, Alice, Ángela, yo me encargo del castigo de Bella, ustedes continúen sus labores-

Los tres se alejaron mientras yo llevaba a Bella completamente serio y frio. Casi me da un infarto creyéndola perdida, no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, pero al parecer… ella ya tenia una estrategia preparada.

-Edward… ¿De verdad vas a castigarnos?-preguntó con inocencia

-Lo siento Bells, pero es lo correcto, debes ser responsable-

Su mirada de inocencia cambió de manera drástica a una de seducción, mientras decía con voz melosa:

-Y… ¿Cómo piensa castigarme el doctor Cullen?-

Ahí si me desarmó y me alejé de ella perturbado

-Be… Be… Bella… ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, solo quiero saber doctor-se acercó mas a mí-¿Le incomoda mi cercanía?-

-Ahora… ahora si me estas preocupando-volví a huir de ella

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hago mal?-me acorraló y ya no pude escapar, estaba tan nervioso

-Por que… por que eres una paciente que se rehabilitando de una enfermedad psiquiátrica y tu… tu…-

-¿Yo que doctor?-

Me sentí avergonzado. Yo y mi maldita mente. Bella era tan seductora cuando se lo proponía, yo la recordaba sí, suspicaz y astuta, pero nunca me imagine que una vez liberada de sus demonios, ella se volveria tan rebelde y tan… provocativa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa que estoy haciendo doctor Cullen?-deslizó su mano por mi mejilla y yo me estremecí y lo solté

-¡Que me estas coqueteando!-se alejó de mi con una carcajada mientras yo recuperaba el aliento y ella decía:

-Nunca pensé que esto me estuviera saliendo tan bien… pero si con eso me quitas el castigo, lo hare mas seguido-

-Te sugeriría que no lo hicieras-aun no me recuperaba completamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo hago mal?-

-No Bella, lo haces increíblemente bien, pero aun así no te quitare el castigo-

-Edward-me llamó fastidiada-comprendeme, yo quería darle una buena tarde a Seth, me prometi a mi misma que su estancia seria agradable, no tienes idea de cuanto hubiera dado por que alguien alegrara mi día cuando yo estuve internada en mi primer hospital psiquiátrico-

-¿Tan malo fue?-dijo conmovido por sus palabras

-Terrible, me sentía mas sola que nunca y mas vacia, yo no quiero que Seth se sienta así-

-Pero él tiene una hermana que lo cuida, Seth estará bien-la tranquilicé

-Entonces… ¿Me quitaras el castigo?-insistió

-Solo si prometes no volverme a coquetear así otra vez-su sonrisa se ensanchó

-Vamos… admite que te gustó-

-Precisamente por eso te lo estoy pidiendo-

Sus risas aumentaron y no pude evitar reirme con ella. La diversión, sin embargo, desapareció cuando Ángela entró a la habitación diciendo:

-Dr. Cullen… perdone que lo moleste pero… los señores Swan llegaron-

-De acuerdo… gracias Ángela-dije y Bella me miró con sarcasmo

-Hora del espectáculo-

-Bella… ¿Por qué quieres estar ahí cuando les hable de lo que ocurrió? No entiendo… es… torturarte-

-Quiero ver su cara de estupefacción cuando lo sepan-dijo maliciosamente

-¡Bella!-

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué te parece si espero afuera de la habitación mientras tu les hablas de todo eso? Puedo entrar después-

-No es mala idea Bells-dije mas calmado-Ángela te acompañará-

Salimos los tres para dirigirnos a mi oficina, pero solamente entré yo.

-Edward muchacho… que bueno verte… ¿Esta todo bien con Bella?-me saludó Charlie

-Si y no-dije mientras me sentaba y les indicaba lo mismo

-¿Ya estas de mejor humor?-preguntó sarcásticamente Renee

-Sí Renee, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación-el sarcasmo era cosa de dos

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno… Bella ha progresado aquí notoriamente y sin duda, ese diario que no debiste mandar, nos ayudó mucho en su recuperación-

-Te dije que seria útil-dijo Renee muy pagada de sí misma-¿Averiguaste la razón de su enfermedad?-

-Mas que eso, encontré demasiadas anomalías en la vida de Bella-

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Charlie

-Sometimos a Bella a una terapia de aprendizaje y una de recuperación emocional, pero creo… creo que ha llegado el momento en que ustedes también la tomen-

-¿Qué?-exclamaron al unisono

-Sí, Charlie, Renee, se que ustedes no se han llevado muy bien desde el principio y que su divorcio fue necesario, pero desafortunadamente sus acciones repercutieron en la vida de Bella de manera muy trágica-

-Por Dios Edward, soy consciente de que nuestras peleas afectaban a Bella, pero… mandarnos a nosotros a rehabilitación es exagerar-dijo Renee

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… Renee tiene razón-dijo Charlie sorprendido

-Ambos están mal-me levanté-sus peleas constantes eran un martirio psicológico para Bella… por Dios… yo lo vi… muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que Bella huyó a mi casa por no soportar sus pleitos... muchas fueron las veces que la consolé de su dolor al verlos insultarse entre sí-les regañé

-Sé que nos equivocamos…-Renee interrumpió a Charlie

-Pero por esa razón nos divorciamos-

-Ese fue un golpe mas en su vida, un golpe que pudo soportar, estoy de acuerdo, pero sus consecuencias la mataron-suspiré y comencé con otro regaño-Bella no tenia ningún amigo en Forks mas que yo, se sentía sola y no confiaba en ninguno de los dos… no es por alardear, ni por querer hacerme un santo, pero yo era lo único que tenia y al mudarte y llevártela, le arrebataste algo importante-

-Pudo comenzar una nueva vida… ahí tienes a Mike-se defendió Renee

La furia se mezclo en mi cuerpo intentando salir y estuve a punto de destruir todo como la vez anterior al oir el nombre de ese maldito, pero me calmé y continué:

-Eso no fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, te lo aseguro Renee-

-¿Por qué?-

-Que Charlie y tú estuvieran separados no evitaba que siguieran peleando y harta, Bella se refugió en Mike, el error mas grande que pudo cometer-

-Creo que Bella exageraba, vamos… solo discutíamos puntos de vista-

-¿Estas loca? Edward tiene razón, dañamos a nuestra hija hasta el grado de convertirla en una enferma mental y tú sigues hundida en tú egoísmo… ¡Eres la peor madre del mundo!-exclamó Charlie furioso

-¡Tu no eres un padre ejemplar! ¡Tambien le fallaste!-

-¡Al menos lo admito! ¡En cambio tú, sigues culpandola a ella!-

-¡Basta los dos!-dije enérgicamente- ¡Esto es precisamente lo que ocurre! ¡No pueden estar juntos sin pelear ni cinco minutos! ¡Su irresponsabilidad llevó a Bella a refugiarse con un maldito que lo único que hizo fue abusar de ella!-

Charlie quedó helado y a Renee se le fue el color del rostro mientras yo respiraba.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó Renee

-Nada mas que la verdad… el chico que, según tu, era el novio perfecto para ella, abusó de Bella-

-No…no puede ser-se dijo consternada

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Charlie seriamente

-Completamente-miré a Renee-el diario lo decía. Las consecuencias de un abuso sexual pueden ser varias, desde volverte una persona sumamente retraida hasta volverte mas libertina. Lo que ocurrió con Bella fue que ella… ella se sintió culpable, creía firmemente que había sido su culpa, que se merecía lo peor del mundo y por esa razón, se dañaba-

-¿Y la esquizofrenia?-preguntó Charlie

-Fue parte de su transtorno, su consciencia creo un ser imaginario, una alucinación que le pedia lastimarse para pagar lo que había hecho-

-Pero ella… ella era inocente-dijo Renee con lagrimas en los ojos, la culpa la estaba matando

-Me alegra que eso lo entiendas-

-¿Ese era el tipo de amigo que se te ocurrió conseguirle?-reclamó Charlie a Renee-Todo esto es tu culpa-

-¡Dejame en paz Charlie! ¡Crees que no me siento culpable!-

-Esto no se trata de culpas-les dije-se trata de responsabilidad, ambos eludieron su responsabilidad y por ello Bella no pudo confiar en nadie-

-Ahora entiendo lo de la terapia-dijo Renee

-La aceptaremos Edward-dijo Charlie-creo que la necesitamos-

-Es bueno que lo entiendan-sonreí-ahora… hay una persona que quiere verlos-

Abrí la puerta y Ángela entró con una sonriente Bella, una Bella que, estaba seguro, había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Charlie y se aproximó a abrazarla

-Hola papá… ¿Cómo has estado?-

Charlie se quedó con la boca abierta. La ultima vez que había visto a Bella, le costaba trabajo formar oraciones y ahora hasta le preguntaba de su vida.

-Hola… hola Bella-dijo Renee tímidamente, entendía que no se sentía digna de hablarle a su hija, pero Bella ya había perdonado a su mamá y no había rencor alguno

-¡Mamá!-dijo alegremente y la abrazó

-Es un cuadro conmovedor…los dejare a solas y volveré para hablarles de la rehabilitación… Alice Brandon se encargará de todo-

-Mis papás van a rehabilitarse-se burló Bella

-Como tú-me burlé

Me miró con enojo y después sonriendo dijo:

-No me provoque doctor Cullen-

-Intenta portarte bien-pedí pícaramente mientras salía de la oficina

Si todo iba como hasta ahora, Bella jamás volveria a vivir un cuento de horror como el que tuvo. Yo rogaba al cielo por que eso jamás ocurriera. Bella había arreglado sus problemas, ahora era mi turno. Tenia que encargarme de mi situación con Tania y hablar con nuestros padres. Suspiré. No iba a ser tan fácil.

**Uyyy hablar con la familia de tania va a ser difícil, jaja, bueno ojala les haya gustado**


	18. Todo tiene solución

**Bueno, lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar tanto**

**Pero yo avise que tardaría, me dejaron una tareota q casi me quiero dar un tiro, pero bueno aquí se los dejo**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 17 Todo tiene solución

Estaba nervioso y como no iba a estarlo. Había citado a mis papás y a Tania con sus padres en mi departamento. Los esperaba justo ahora y no tenia idea de cómo comenzar. Sonó el timbre, "bien, hora de mi muerte" me dije sarcásticamente.

-Edward muchacho-dijo el señor Denali

-Eleazar-dije-Carmen, Tania-

-No comprendemos el motivo de tu llamado, pero Tania dice que es importante-dijo la señora Denali

-Lo sabran pronto, solo debemos esperar a mis padres-dije y el timbre sonó-bien, ya llegaron-

-Edward, hijo vinimos lo mas rápido posible… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó papá

-Me alegra que todos estén aquí… hay algo que quiero hablar seriamente con los cinco-miré a Tania y ella agachó la mirada

-¿Qué es hijo?-preguntó mamá

-Es sobre el compromiso que Tania y yo hicimos-

-¿Van a hablarnos de Boda?-dijo Carmen

-No señora Denali, en realidad… queremos confesarles algo-

-Habla-dijo Eleazar

-Tania y yo, no somos novios reales-dije

-¿De que hablas Edward?-preguntó papá extrañado

-Lo que oyes, no somos novios reales, fingimos serlo para complacerlos, pero ya me cansé de esta mentira y quiero terminarla-

-¿Dejar a nuestra hija botada?-preguntó Carmen indignada

-No, Tania y yo no tenemos ninguna relación por lo tanto yo no voy a dejarla botada-me expliqué

-Eso no es ninguna excusa muchacho, hablamos de boda y compromiso, tu aceptaste-reclamó Eleazar

-Yo se lo que dije pero no puedo cumplirlo, seria peor para Tania, seria condenarla a estar con alguien que no la ama-

-Pero Edward…-Eleazar fue interrumpido por su hija

-Basta, yo se que intentan ayudarme, pero mamá, papá… Edward tiene razón, esto debe terminar-

Me quedé con la boca abierta y estoy seguro que no era el único, también los padres de Tania estaban sorprendidos. ¿Por qué ese animo? ¿Por qué? Hace varias semanas había llegado al hospital reclamando una oportunidad y ahora Tania se comportaba de manera complaciente. ¿Por qué?

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices hija?-

-Nunca estuve tan segura de algo-dijo ella con determinación

-Bueno… mi hija ha hablado… eres libre de cualquier compromiso Edward-dijo Eleazar

-Gracias señor Denali… ¿Puedo hablar a solas con su hija?-me miró con desconfianza-será solo un momento-

-Bien-aceptó-te esperamos afuera-

-Bueno hijo… parece que nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo mi padre

-Te veremos pronto-dijo mi madre y se despidieron de los señores Denali. Después se fueron.

Cuando quedé solo con Tania ella me miró a los ojos tímidamente y preguntó:

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-

-Sé perder Edward y mas cuando estoy con un contrincante sumamente poderoso-dijo serena

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Cuando te visite en ese hospital, jamás me imagine que ahí se encontrara la persona que me estaba separando de ti, ni siquiera pensé que existiera, pero cuando la chica te atacó y tu no hiciste nada, al contrario, la eximiste de toda culpa, supe en tu mirada y en tu voz, que la amabas y muchísimo, mucho mas de lo que jamás me amarías a mí-

-Lo siento Tania-dije apenado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se daba cuenta de mi amor por Bella tan pronto?

-No te disculpes, hubiera sido una insensata si hubiese querido luchar contra ella, ella siempre ganaría, no quería opacar tu felicidad. En este tiempo he aprendido que el amor no es egoísta, es ser feliz si el ser amado lo es, aunque no este contigo-

-Gracias-

-De nada… puede que encuentre a mi amor algún día-sonrió-te invitare a la boda, serás el padrino-

-Ahí estaré puntual-también sonreí y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

* * *

Llegué a la clínica como a las doce de la noche. A estas horas Bella ya debía estar dormida y yo no tendría por que incomodarla, pero no podia evitarlo, tenia que verla dormir al menos. Su habitación estaba recién acomodada, al parecer alguien había decorado el lugar con los dibujos de Bella. Primero estaban los garabatos que no tenían ningún sentido, después, los dibujos de niña de kínder, entre ellos reconocí al maligno Ec; después estaban unos dibujos mas avanzados, no eran perfectos, pero eran buenos. En ellos, ya no estaba Ec ni nadie mas, era un paisaje donde Bella estaba sentada y sonreía. Los últimos eran los mejores, hasta parecían una obra de arte. Aquí Bella había hecho un hermoso dibujo de una familia. La mamá, el papá y dos niños. Los personajes estaban tan bien detallados que los reconocia fácilmente. La mamá era Bella, el papá era yo y los niños eran nuestros hijos. Me avergoncé, Bella pensaba en mi como un marido. ¿Era correcto?… ella ya estaba sana… bueno, casi sana… ¿Estaba bien pensar en ella como mujer? Me sacó de mis pensamientos diciendo:

-Llegaste muy tarde-

-Lo siento Bella, es que… tenia un asunto que arreglar-

-Lo se… ¿Y lo arreglaste?-

-Sí-le expliqué-fue sencillo-

-Me alegra que te fuera bien-sonrió-¿Ya viste que decoramos mi habitación?-

-Sí, los dibujos son hermosos, sobre todo el ultimo-dije y se sonrojo

-No se si sea posible, pero es un futuro que sueño-

-¿Por qué no habría de ser posible Bella? Todo tiene solución-

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón-volvió a reír-me gusta que mis papás estén en rehabilitación, hoy no pelearon-

-Eso es todo un milagro-

-Me gusta jugar con Seth, aunque Leah esté siempre vigilándonos como un halcón-

-Me alegra que lo haga, eres peligrosa-me burlé y me fulminó con la mirada

-También me gusta platicar con todos los enfermos como yo-

-¿Ya hiciste nuevos amigos?-

-Eso parece-suspiró-me gusta que me acompañes todo el tiempo-

-A mi me gusta estar a tu lado-le dije conmovido, era la verdad

-Me gusta que me cuides-

-Siempre lo haría, sin importar el precio-

-Me gusta que me quieras-se acurrucó en mi pecho

-Siempre te he querido-la abracé

-Cuando salga de aquí quiero terminar la escuela y después ser enfermera, como Ángela y Leah para cuidar a los enfermos como Seth-

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte-

-Sí, pero no se si pueda lograrlo, la familia Swan esta en bancarrota por culpa de mi enfermedad-

-Eso no es problema, yo puedo pagarlo-se separó de mi bruscamente

-No, no quiero que lo hagas… quiero ganármelo-

-Pero Bella…-

-Nada… estudiare… estudiare consiguiendo una beca… es menos humillante-sonrió-todo tiene solución ¿Recuerdas?-

-Eres tan testaruda como te recuerdo-le dije y ella volvió a mis brazos

-Y tu eres un ángel-dijo bostezando

-No, el ángel eres tu-repliqué, pero ella no discutió, se había quedado dormida.

También cerré los ojos con mi ángel en brazos.


	19. Tipos de locura

**Bueno, se que he tardado, pero yo les dije (en serio, odio a mi maestro de biología, se esta explayando)**

**Pero eso no importa, aquí les dejo otro cap. (muy lindo por cierto, ya sabran por que) y ojala les guste y dejen reviews (no es amenaza jaja)**

**Bueno aquí está**

Cap. 18 Tipos de locura

-Es muy importante la comunicación en parejas disfuncionales, la vida es un proceso de búsqueda y aprendizaje y si no sabemos tomar lo valioso de ella y solo nos concentramos en lo malo, nunca progresaremos como seres humanos-Alice suspiró después del brillante discurso- bueno, ha sido todo por hoy, muchísimas gracias-

-Gracias Alice-dijeron al unísono Renee y Charlie y los tres salieron de la habitación

-Eso ha sido estimulante sabes-dijo Alice mientras bebía una botella de agua

-Haces un excelente trabajo-dije yo

-No seré modesta, tienes razón-

-Alice, Alice-

-Me parece que esos dos estarán listos mas pronto de lo que piensas… y hablando de velocidad, ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Observando a las enfermeras, tiene la obsesión de convertirse en una saliendo de aquí y quiere aprender todo lo posible-dije girando los ojos y sonreí-pero no evadas el tema… ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Es imposible distraerte-

-No tan imposible-

-Ahh si… llamare a Bella cada vez que quiera distraerte-se burló

-Alice… sigues evadiendo el tema-

-Lo se, lo se-suspiró-quiero pedirte que seas nuestro padrino-

-¿Padrino de que?-

-De bautizo Edward-dijo sarcásticamente-obviamente que de boda tonto-

-¿De boda?-la comprensión me llegó-Jasper… dios mio… ¿Te pidió matrimonio?-

-No como crees-su respuesta fue mordaz

-Me las pagará, claro que sí… ¿Cómo se atreve a no decirme nada?-

-Estabas ocupado con Bella y sus travesuras con Seth-

-Sí… tienes razón-sonreí nuevamente-pero con mucho gusto aceptaré tal honor… padrino de boda… ¿Qué hace un padrino de boda?-

-Edward, no te debes preocupar por eso, ya tengo todo listo… la boda será en un mes-

-¿Un mes? Wow… Jasper no anda con juegos-bromeé

-¡Edward!-

-De acuerdo… admite que me la debías… y ya que no me dejaras hacer nada…-

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte-guiñó un ojo-y será mucho mejor si vas acompañado de una bella chica de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño-

-¿Crees que para esa fecha Bella esté bien?-

-Bella ya está bien… solo faltan algunos detalles, lo mas grave ya lo has solucionado tú-

-Bueno… en ese caso… cuenta con nuestra presencia-

-Maravilloso-dijo casi cantando y se alejó de mí

Me dirigí hacia el jardín, era el lugar donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos Bella y yo. En efecto, ahí estaba, veia a las mariposas en los árboles y me acerqué dándole un pequeño susto.

-¡Buh!-

-No se si reir o llorar de tu intento de asustarme-dijo sarcásticamente

-Bella, concedeme el beneficio de la duda-

Ella sonrió

-¿Supiste lo de Alice?-

-Acabo de hablar con ella sobre eso-pude ver su rostro algo preocupado-¿Acaso hay algo que te agobie?-

-Sí, no se si podre estar en esa boda-

-Alice asegura que sí-

-Alice es muy optimista-

-Yo, como tu médico te lo digo, ya estas prácticamente fuera Bells-

-No lo sé… tengo la vaga sospecha de que sigo loca-esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa, se estaba burlando

-Eso habría que definirlo…-yo también seguí el juego-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas señorita?-

-Bueno… yo-se acercó a mí-tengo a alguien en mi cabeza y no puedo sacarlo-

-Sí, ese es un síntoma muy peligroso-

-El corazón me palpita rápidamente cuando estoy a su lado-

-Eso me demuestra arritmia cardiaca-

-Suspiro constantemente-se rió y comenzamos a avanzar en dirección a su habitación

-Algún problema pulmonar… continúe-

-No puedo dejar de sonreír-

-Aquello si me preocupa señorita-dije yo también en broma-y… la persona a la que ve… ¿Es real?-

-Es alguien mágico-

-Bueno, es mas que obvio, usted presenta un cuadro avanzado de "enamoramiento"-

-¿Es muy grave doctor?-preguntó con falsa inocencia

-Pues… no exactamente… depende de las circunstancias en las que se dé-

En nuestro camino, nuestra broma y nuestra charla, nos encontrábamos a varias personas. Era como en el principio, cuando llevaba a Bella de paseo por el hospital, en ese primer día. Ahora todos nos conocían, las enfermeras nos sonreían cuando pasábamos, los pacientes nos saludaban y todo era completamente diferente al inicio. Entramos a la habitación.

-Creo entonces que si estoy muy loca-dijo ella

-El amor es un tipo de locura y muy contagiosa-dije yo sentándome a su lado

-¿Por qué lo dice doctor?-

-Por que señorita… creo que yo también tengo un cuadro de "enamoramiento"-

-Vaya locura la nuestra doctor-se acercó a mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho

-Es un tipo de locura que me gusta-dije yo sonriente

-Creo que a mí también-

Nos miramos a los ojos y así nos quedamos, hechizados uno del otro. ¿Era el momento? El deseo de probar esos labios me invadió repentinamente y no podia remediarlo ni controlarlo. Pero… ¿Era el momento? Me volví a preguntar. Estaba a punto de preguntar, de alejarme y de arruinarlo todo cuando ella dijo:

-Es el momento-

-¿Qué?-pregunté extrañado

-Estoy lista Edward… no tengas miedo… hazlo-

-¿Tú… estas segura?-

-Tan segura como que el cielo existe-

No sabia que hacer. Ella, ella me decía que estaba lista, pero… ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si la lastimaba? La miré a los ojos y sonreí. No, no la lastimaría, ya no tenia nada que temer.

Me acerqué lentamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso pequeño, no de aquellos apasionados que se daban las parejas. No, era mas dulce, mas sencillo, pero sin duda mas significativo. Este beso no significaba declarar tu amor a la otra pareja, simbolizaba demostrar que durante toda la vida no habría nadie mas importante que esa persona, que toda la vida protegerías a esa persona, que toda la vida te entregarías a esa persona, sin tapujos, sin miedos, sin barreras y sin dolor. Era demostrar que la vida era ese ser y viceversa, y que nada, nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, rompería ese lazo.

Cuando nos separamos, en sus ojos había un brillo especial y yo me hundí en ellos fascinado, completamente seguro de que mis ojos, tendrían el mismo brillo.

-Te amo-dije

-Y yo a ti-me dijo con una sonrisa y continuamos abrazados

Puede que no supiéramos nada del futuro, pero por lo pronto, ella era mi presente y yo el suyo.

**Ahhh creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que ya era el momento de ver un lindo beso**

**(y si no, línchenme jaja)**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si!! Alice se nos casa, (ya era hora también) jaja :)**


	20. Relato extraordinario de una conquista

**Bueno, muchos me lo pidieron y era algo que no se me había ocurrido, pero aquí esta, el capitulo que habla de la propuesta de matrimonio de Alice y Jasper**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 19 Relato extraordinario de una conquista

Jasper entró a su oficina sin saber lo que le esperaba. Cerré la puerta dramáticamente, como lo hacen los asesinos que capturan a sus victimas y él dio un brinco asustado.

-¡Edward! ¿Estas loco? Me asustaste-

-Tienes muchas cosas que responder Jasper-dije en un falso tono amenazante (recuerden la analogía del asesino)

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me has ocultado mucho, primero, tu noviazgo con Alice, tus salidas con ella y ahora, tu boda-

-Bueno… yo…-dijo nerviosamente y yo continué con la broma

-¿Acaso ya no confias en mi? Somos amigos, yo te cuento todo y tú…-agregué en tono dramático

-Lo siento Ed, de verdad, lo que pasa es que…-

-Tranquilo-dije riéndome-solo bromeaba, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

-Realmente te creí enojado, eres bueno actuando, debiste dedicarte a eso en vez de curar a enfermos mentales-

-Es mucho mejor ayudar a personas necesitadas-sonreí mas y me senté-pero si deseo saber como es que le pediste matrimonio a una chica como Alice-

-Digamos que en realidad ella me lo pidió-dijo él apenado y sentándose también

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno… no exactamente… la intención era mía pero…-

-Relátame con lujo de detalles tu historia con Alice-

-Bueno… siendo breves… Alice es reciente en este hospital, llegó unos meses antes de que tu lo hicieras. Antes de ella, mi vida era tan monótona, tan simple y, he de admitirlo, tan aburrida-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello-me burlé y él me miró severamente pero continuó

-Cuando la conocí me pareció una chica muy hiperactiva, muy alegre, muy…-

-Dejemoslo en "extraña"-

-Edward-me reprendió

-Admitelo, lo pensaste-

-Puede ser… pero ese no es el asunto… no creí que ella se volviera todo mi mundo-

-¿Y entonces como fue que terminaron saliendo?-

-Todo fue culpa tuya y de Bella-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ahora nosotros somos los culpables?-

-Sí, cuando Bella llegó con su terrible cuadro clínico, supe que tu serias el indicado para ayudarla, pero también pensé en Alice Brandon como tu ayudante, por esa razón, la llamé a mi oficina para comunicárselo-

-¿Y?-estaba algo impaciente

-Caía la tarde y los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro-sonrió un poco mas apenado-se veia tan hermosa con esa luz, su cabello negro le brillaba de manera impactante y sus ojos resaltaban dándole un toque mágico, especial-

-Te flechó-concluí

-No exactamente, solo que me desconcentró por completo y fue muy difícil decirle que trabajaría contigo…jamás había tartamudeado con alguien… con ella fue la primera vez-

-Pobre de ti Jasper-me burlé, tenia que cobrarme todas las veces que él se había reído de mis estupideces con Bella

-No eres el mas indicado para burlarte Ec-contraatacó

Me silencié y le miré seriamente. Tenia tantas semanas sin oír ese nombre y su sola mención me molestaba.

-Bien, me alegra que ya no te rías-dijo él con una mirada de pocker

-Continua antes de que te agreda físicamente por mencionar a ese maldito-

-Estoy temblando-dijo con sarcasmo-pero seguiré a petición tuya-

-Gracias-

-Al día siguiente estaba muy contrariado, no podia sacarme a la doctora Brandon de la cabeza y aquello era preocupante-

-Me lo imagino-

-No soporté mas, a diferencia tuya no fui tan torpe como para pensar si me rechazaría y me acerqué a ella, hablamos un poco del caso de Bella y como excusa por robarle el tiempo, la invité a cenar-

-Yo no fui torpe-me excusé

-¿No? Tardaste diez años en confesarle tu amor a una chica por miedo a que te rechazara, si eso no es ser torpe entonces…-

-Esta bien, esta bien-dije con sarcasmo, él tenia razón-continua-

-Bueno… aceptó con mucha emoción, como si llevara esperándolo demasiado tiempo, aquello me alegró y me asustó un poco-

-Sí, Alice da miedo-me reí

-Edward-

-De acuerdo, no me burlaré mas, continua con tu historia-

-Fuimos a un restaurante y continuamos hablando, pero ahora de nuestras vidas-

-¿Y que pasó después?-

-Bueno… ocurrió como diría Nathaniel Hawthorne-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y quien es ese y que dijo?-

-Un escritor… ¿Recuerdas el cuento "La hija de Rappaccini"? Él era su autor-

-Oh… ¿Y que tiene que ver él en nuestra plática?-

-Su frase… se aplica a mi relación con Alice… "_Tras la primera entrevista, una segunda era el resultado inevitable de lo que llamamos destino. Una tercera; una cuarta; y una reunión con Alice no era ya un incidente en mi vida diaria, sino el único espacio en el que podía decir que estaba vivo_"-recitó fervientemente

-Si que te pegó feo el amor-

-No soy el único-dijo con sarcasmo mirándome

-¿Y que ocurrió después?-

-Bueno… después de tantas pláticas, me armé de valor y le pedí que fuera mi novia. Estaba tan nervioso… justo como lo están los chicos de quince años-

-Y te dijo que sí obviamente-

-Mas que eso… no me dio una respuesta-Jasper comenzó a enrojecerse como una señal de tránsito- en realidad… si me la dio… pero no fue una respuesta común-

-¿Pues que hizo?-

-Me robó un beso-

-¿Ella te lo robó?-

-Sí-Jasper alcanzó un rojo profundo, ¡Que ocurrente y atrabancada podia ser Alice Brandon!

-Supongo que después vivieron un noviazgo normal-

-Con Alice los noviazgos no son normales-me corrigió

-¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser?-

-Bastante, creeme. ¿Sabias que Alice, la terapeuta que trata acciones compulsivas, es adicta a las compras?-

-¿En serio?-pregunté estupefacto

-En serio, la palabra "compradora compulsiva" le queda corta, pero aun así, ella es perfecta-

-Dices eso por que estas enamorado-

-Sí, es verdad, pero tú también defiendes a Bella sin motivos… ella es algo rebelde-

-Claro que no, solo… quiere… quiere experimentar-

-Dices eso por que estas enamorado-repitió con una sonrisa

-Bueno… olvidemos ese asunto y dime ¿Cómo te aventaste el paquete de pedirle matrimonio?-

-Ya te dije que no fui yo…-

-Sí hombre, pero dime-

-Bueno, yo quería proponérselo de una bonita manera, en un restaurante, con velas, música y vino, pero nada de eso ocurrió-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Por que cuando llegamos al restaurante me recibieron con la novedad de que habían perdido mi reservación y que no la tenían; ningún otro lugar estaba abierto y yo ya no llevaba nada de dinero, lo había gastado todo con ese restaurante que me estafó-

-Que terrible-

-Sí, lo peor fue que al no llevar mucho dinero, Alice y yo terminamos cenando en un puesto de tacos. Me quería morir y obviamente olvidé la idea de pedirle matrimonio. No lo haría, no en ese lugar.-

-Pero…-continué yo

-Pero Alice me miró a los ojos y me preguntó si de verdad la amaba. Yo como el enamorado que soy le respondí afirmativamente y sus palabras fueron "Yo también te amo y por ello acepto casarme contigo… ¿Tu quieres casarte conmigo?"-

-Vaya… si que da miedo como adivina las cosas-

-Sí, pero eso no me importó, saqué el anillo y le dije con emoción que yo quería casarme con ella, se lo coloqué en el dedo y después nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Aquello fue maravilloso-

-Estoy seguro de que así fue-dije conmovido

-Todos en el puesto de tacos nos aplaudieron y después de tanta emoción, me confesó que ya tenia todo listo para la boda, solo faltaba que yo se lo pidiera-

-Wow, eso es mas espeluznante aún… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se lo pedias?-

-¿Acaso no prestaste atención? Técnicamente ella me lo pidió, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho-

-En eso tienes razón Jaz-concluí, Alice era capaz de eso y mas

-Y así es como llegamos a donde estamos-

-Que relato mas extraordinario el tuyo-

-Sí, pero es asombroso-su sonrisa se ensanchó-me caso en un mes… y yo que pensé que me quedaría solo y tendría muchos gatos-

-Alice tenia que existir en el mundo para evitarlo… ¿Tú? ¿Con gatos? Aquellos si que es aterrador-me burlé

-Estarias casado con Tania a estas alturas si Bella no hubiese llegado a este hospital-

-De acuerdo, tú ganas-dije molesto, era un destino mas trágico casarme sin amor que vivir con cien gatos

-Bueno, después de saldar mis cuentas contigo, me retiro-dijo quitándose la bata y tomando una chaqueta

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Con Alice… no soy como tú… yo si tengo una vida social-dijo con sarcasmo y la aludida apareció en la puerta

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo una vida social- me quejé

Mientras se alejaban, Alice lanzó una carcajada, la cual denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo con mi comentario

-Adiós Ed-se despidió Jasper a lo lejos y me quedé solo en la oficina

-Adiós- dije al vacio

El universo y la vida eran tan cambiantes y extraños. Solo a ellos se les pudo ocurrir juntar a Jasper Withlock con Alice Brandon. Juntos, eran peor que una pesadilla.

**Ojala les haya gustado la historia de Alice y Jasper**


	21. La expectativa de un futuro

**Hola, hola, lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme, si, disculparme, por que este es un capítulo corto (yo diría demasiado corto) y se que ustedes se merecen algo mejor, pero les juro que últimamente no ha salido mucho de mi cabeza, ojala puedan perdonarme**

**También quiero decirles que en este capitulo hago una recomendación literaria (creo que Bella ya tiene las facultades suficientes como para leer un libro, recomendarlo y obsesionarse con él, como nosotras con twiligh, jaja) es un libro que leí en mi escuela para mi examen de literatura y se los juro, es asombroso, ojala lo lean y si no, no importa, lo que en serio imploro es su perdon**

**Y sin mas disculpas ni notas, aquí se los dejo**

Cap. 20 La expectativa de un futuro

Dormir con Bella ya era toda una costumbre y definitivamente era sumamente cuidadoso para evitar ser descubierto. Las personas suelen ser muy malintencionadas y si alguien me viera salir de la habitación de Bella a las 7 de la mañana, pensarían lo peor.

Por tal motivo, siempre me despedía de mi amada a las 5:30 de la mañana dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla y alejándome de ahí. Hoy, sin embargo, había olvidado tal preocupación y cuando abrí mis ojos, me sobresalté con la hora.

-¡9:30! ¡Dios mio! ¡Es muy tarde!-

-Tranquilo, nadie ha preguntado por ti, todos creen que estas en tu oficina como siempre-me dijo una relajada Bella que leía un libro

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?-

-Un libro-dijo ella con sarcasmo y yo giré los ojos

-No me digas-

Ella sonrió y me explicó

-Leo "Clemencia", es un libro mexicano… bueno… de un autor mexicano… es bueno-

-¿Y como conseguiste un libro mexicano aquí, en el otro lado del mundo?-pregunté extrañado

-Para que te des cuenta de mis habilidades-dijo con falsa presunción

-Sí, claro y yo viajo de Forks hasta aquí todos los días-contesté con sarcasmo

-Es de Leah, me lo prestó-

-Ohh... ¿Y de que trata?-

-Es una triste historia de amor y desamor-Bella suspiró con tristeza-sobre todo de desamor-

-¿Y por que lees libros de desamor?-

-Solo por gusto, pero creeme, adoro al personaje principal-dijo con una sonrisa gigante

-¿Quién? ¿La tal Clemencia?-

-No, ella es una maldita-dijo ella con verdadero desprecio y yo me estremecí

-¡Bella!-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-volvió a suspirar como enamorada-a quien amo es a Fernando, es tan bueno y dulce y tan maravilloso y tan…-

Se silenció al verme enojado y como no iba a estarlo, el tal Fernando era perfecto. Lo bueno de todo esto era que solo se trataba de un personaje ficticio.

-Lo adoro-dijo ahora con una maliciosa sonrisa-pero no mas de lo que te quiero a ti-

-Eso me alegra, por que si no seria capaz de ir a esa historia ficticia y matar al tal Fernando-dije bromeando pero sus ojos se llenaron de horror y tristeza y yo no supe por que

-No digas eso… Fernando muere… y lo peor de todo, por amor a la desgraciada de Clemencia-

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente de libros… debemos salir… dar un paseo o ir con Alice-

-Alice ya no me da terapia-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella dice que ya estoy curada, que ya no la necesito-me explicó

-Pues no debería hacer eso, no sin avisarme-

-Ya don gruñon, vamos a salir para que te calmes-se burló

Y lo hicimos, paseamos por el jardín, el hospital, visitamos al joven Seth y Bella platicó con mas enfermos. Por la tarde, Angela y ella se quedaron juntas mientras Jasper me mandaba a llamar.

Acudí a su oficina y mientras me pedia que tomara asiento, me dijo:

-Edward, recibí el informe de nuestros superiores-

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dicen?-

-Al parecer, Bella ha completado su tratamiento según las indicaciones de Alice y a su juicio, ella ya esta lista para salir de aquí-

-¿Salir? ¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunté sorprendido

-Sí, solo necesita tu diagnostico y ella saldrá-

-Bueno… eso está mas que arreglado-dije con emoción-haré el diagnostico y se lo comunicaré ahora mismo-

-Bien… pero controla tu alegría-se burló-y felicidades-

-Gracias-salí corriendo (literalmente) de ahí y entré con Bella.

-¡Isabella!-grité con júbilo

-Hola, ¿Por qué tanta emoción?-

-Bells… bueno… yo…-

-Habla-dijo ella impaciente

-Saldrás de aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes, mis superiores creen que estás lista para salir a partir de mañana mismo-

-No… no puedo creerlo-Bella lloraba de felicidad

-Pues creelo-nos abrazamos

Y sin soltarnos ni un solo momento celebramos el hecho de que Bella seria libre y jamás volvería a ser presa de sus demonios.

* * *

-No puedo ni controlar mi emoción… cuando salga quiero terminar la secundaria-

-Lo sé Bells y lo harás-

-Tambien quiero estudiar enfermería y ayudar al tratamiento de Seth-dijo ella

-¿Acaso quieres volver a este hospital?-

-Amo este hospital-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté extrañado

-Bueno… por muchas razones, fue el único lugar donde me trataron bien, donde me curaron, donde se preocuparon por mí-sonrió-fue el lugar en donde te encontré, donde estabas tú, donde me demostraste cuanto me amabas y yo pude probar, sin necesidad de auto dañarme físicamente, cuanto te amaba-

Sonreí y abrazándola le dije:

-Yo siempre te cuidaré-

-Eso sí, no quiero que ahora que me vaya te portes igual de cariñoso con las pacientes como lo estuviste conmigo-dijo fingiendo estar molesta

-Claro que no Bells, la única persona a la cual quiero y siempre querré es a ti, ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado ya?-

-Sí, pero… tu no eres nada feo y… bueno…las pacientes… cualquiera se sentiría perturbada con tu presencia y yo no quiero resbalosas a tu lado-lancé una carcajada-así que cuando empiece a trabajar en este lugar, te estare vigilando como un halcón-

-Sí, mi jefa-dije con sarcasmo

Teníamos ante nosotros la expectativa de todo un futuro, un maravilloso futuro que estaba ansioso por alcanzarnos y que no dejaríamos ir tan fácilmente.

**Vuelvo a disculparme por la extensión del capítulo, en serio, pero la inspiración me ha dejado abandonada, una cosa si, les prometo que el siguiente será tan largo que hasta querrán golpearme (si no es que quieren hacerlo ahora)**

**Ojala les haya gustado a pesar de todo**

**Bye bye**


	22. Aires nuevos

**Bueno, después del desastre de la semana pasada, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo.**

**No se si es realmente largo (al grado de querer golpearme) pero les juro que es el cap. Mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 21 Aires nuevos

Había transcurrido un día y después de redactar el alta de Bella, de mandarla y de festejar con ella comiendo pizza (si, pedimos una pizza, ignorando las reglas del hospital), nos habíamos quedado profundamente dormidos. Al despertar, a las cinco de la mañana como siempre, había ido a mi departamento a darme un baño; me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y regresé al hospital al instante.

-¿Cómo estas Ángela?-saludé

-Bien doctor… ya supe que Bella se nos va hoy-

-Vaya que los chismes vuelan-

-Así es este lugar… hospital chico, infierno grande-bromeó

-¿Eso no fue el nombre de una novela?-

-Yo no sé doctor… ¿A poco usted veia novelas?-

-No Ángela, pero… escuché por ahí esa frase-

-Mejor vaya con Bella doctor, esta algo histérica-

-¿Histérica?-pregunté extrañado

-Bueno… hiperactiva… arregla todas sus cosas para irse… esta realmente emocionada-

-Y no es para menos… ¿Recuerdas como llegó?-

-Como olvidarlo doctor, era horrible todo lo que había sufrido-dijo con tristeza

-Sí, pero ya esta bien, es feliz-sonreí-ire con ella-

-Adelante doctor-

Me alejé y entré a la habitación, al verme ella sonrió:

-Aun estoy que no me la creo-dijo Bella emocionada

-Pues comienza a hacerlo Bells-

Ella preparaba su maleta y con "maleta" me refería a todas las cosas que había hecho en este lugar: sus dibujos, sus recuerdos, la ovejita de porcelana que había roto en aquella ocasión. Ahh… y la ropa que la compradora compulsiva de Alice le había obsequiado.

-Aun no se que voy a hacer con todo esto-me mostró las bolsas-Alice debería estar recluida en este lugar como nosotros-

-Bella… creo que exageras-

-Exagerar… son seis bolsas de ropa… y lo peor, creo que nada me queda-dijo ella indignada

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que… son vestidos… ella tiene una figura escultural y yo… no sabre lucir estas cosas, además, odio los vestidos-

-Bella, primero que nada, tu eres hermosa y sabes lucir incluso la ropa de enferma que traes ahora; segundo, tu odio hacia los vestidos es infundado, solo por que no te cubren unos tobillos, que según tú, son horribles y que yo considero hermosos; y tercero, tu figura es mucho mejor que la de Alice, creeme-

-Dices eso por que estas enamorado de mí-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Lo digo no solo por eso, si no por que es la verdad-

-No creo que Jasper piense igual-

-Jasper esta enamorado de Alice, estoy seguro que él la veria hermosa incluso si ella tuviera un ojo chueco-bromeé

-Ojala y no te escuche-

-Y hablando de Alice y de todo… ya platiqué con tus padres, vienen a acompañarte en tu salida hoy como a las doce del día… ¿Vivirás con ellos?-

La verdadera pregunta que me hubiese gustado hacerle era: ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo Bella?, pero ella me explicó:

-No… digamos que Alice ya les ganó mi patria potestad-dijo en tono de burla-me pidió que viviera con ella-

-¿Cómo?-pregunté estupefacto

-Sí, lo que oyes… te ganaron-

-Pero… Alice se casa en tres semanas, no me digas que te va a llevar a su luna de miel-dije con sarcasmo

-Claro que no, no me gusta ser chaperona, nunca me gustó-

-Ya te imagino con ellos en su luna de miel; Alice y Jasper disfrutando sus noches de pasión y tu al lado de la cama observando-

-No seria mala idea, así voy aprendiendo para el futuro-me miró como ella sabia mirarme, con seducción

-Muy bien-dije perturbado-cambiemos de tema-

Comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de mí.

-Ya ves, no debes jugar con fuego, puedes terminar quemándote-

-Yo no juego con fuego, tu prendes la llama-

-Y hablando de llamas y fuego… debo despedirme de Seth… ¿Me acompañas?-preguntó dulcemente

-Pues obviamente que sí, no te puedo dejar sola con ese chico, eres capaz de despedirte con una travesura-

-Yo no hago travesuras-dijo un poco molesta mientras saliamos de la habitación y caminábamos para llegar con el joven Seth

-Claro que no-dije con sarcasmo-entonces… ¿Treparte a los arboles del hospital psiquiátrico no es ninguna travesura?-

-Eso fue hace meses-

-Pero ocurrió-dije sonriendo y ella me dio un empujón mientras me decía

-Mira quien habla, el que destruyo su oficina tratando de controlar su furia-

¿Cómo se había enterado de eso? Conocía a una sola persona capaz de decírselo: Alice.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-Los chismes vuelan-dijo con suficiencia

Sí, definitivamente había sido Alice. Llegamos a la sección y el joven Seth estaba con su hermana platicando pero en cuanto vio a Bella, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Bella!-

-¡Hola Seth!

Los dos se abrazaron demostrando que eran mucho mas que amigos, que tenían un lazo aun mas profundo que el de los simples compañeros de hospital, ellos no solo habían compartido sus penas psiquiátricas o sus penas emocionales, ellos compartían una misma experiencia y una maravillosa esperanza del futuro. Como dije al principio, eran mas que amigos, ellos eran hermanos, hermanos del alma y hermanos en el crimen, sobre todo en el crimen y hermanos de corazón, hermanos en la locura.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Bells, no voy a tener con quien hablar-

-Oye y yo que-dijo Leah fingiendo estar ofendida

-Me refiero a alguien a parte de ti hermanita mía, Bella fue mi única amiga-se explicó Seth

-Y lo seguiré siendo Seth, el que me den de alta no quiere decir que desaparezca de aquí, volveré tan pronto como me sea posible-

-Lo prometes Bells-

-Con el corazón en la mano-dijo ella poniendo su mano en el pecho

Volvieron a abrazarse y ella, derramando lagrimas de felicidad dijo:

-Pero eso sí, no se te ocurra hacer travesuras… solo conmigo las harás, tu y yo siempre seremos los rebeldes con causa de este hospital-

-Te lo prometo-

Giré los ojos ante sus promesas e indicándole a Bella con la mirada que era hora de irnos, dije:

-Leah, muchas gracias por permitirle a Bella acercarse a Seth-Bella me lanzó una mirada asesina y Leah sonrió mientras decía:

-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario doctor, yo le doy gracias a usted y a Bella por ayudarnos-

-Lo hacemos con gusto Leah-mire al joven Seth-los veremos pronto, adiós-

Nos alejamos y Bella se despedia de Seth a lo lejos agitando los brazos.

-Hasta pronto Seth-

-Hasta pronto Bella-

Salimos de esa sección y mientras le ofrecia a Bella un pañuelo para que se limpiara sus lágrimas, ella me dijo con ternura:

-Voy a extrañar al chico-

-No debes hacerlo, volverás-

-Sí, pero despedirte de alguien a quien le has tomado cariño es difícil-

-Lo se mejor de lo que crees-le dije tomandole su mano

Ella sonrió y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, ahí comenzó a buscar en las bolsas de Alice como desesperada. La curiosidad me mató y no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Algo decente que ponerme… juro que voy a matar a Alice-

-No creo que lo hagas-

-No me subestimes, creeme, Mike no fue al único al que estuve a punto de matar-dijo seriamente

-No menciones a ese maldito, no merece ni siquiera que tus labios pronuncien su nombre-dije realmente molesto

-No te enojes Ed, ya le he perdonado-

-Él no merece tu perdón Bells-

-La ley de Dios dice que debemos perdonar, a pesar de todo-

-Pero la ley de Dios tiene límites y Mike traspasó ese límite hace mucho-

Ella giró los ojos mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de Alice y espiaba su contenido.

-No vamos a pelear por culpa de Mike ¿O sí?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro que no-la abracé

-Me alegra-tomó una bolsa de Alice-ahora vete-

-¿Qué?-pregunté extrañado

-Sí, vete, voy a cambiarme de ropa-

-Bella…-

-No le voy a dar gusto a tus bajas pasiones Edward-dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de su habitación-aun no es el momento de que me veas sin ropa, así que vete-

-¿Bajas pasiones? Pero Bella…-

-Vete-me cerró la puerta y no pude mas que reirme

Camine hacia la oficina y me encerré en ella ordenando todos mis pendientes, quería pasar el resto de la tarde con ella, con mi Bella, con mi libre, sarcástica, rebelde y un poco hiperactiva Bella. Al parecer la hiperactividad era un nuevo efecto secundario de su cura, por que la Bella que yo recordaba era muy sedentaria, pero aun así, me fascinaba, sedentaria o activa, yo la amaría por siempre.

-Hola, hola doctor-llegó a molestar una terapeuta muy fastidiosa llamada Alice Brandon

-Hola Alice-recordé que ella le había pedido a Bella quedarse en su casa

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Indignado… ¿Cómo es eso de que te llevas a Bella a tu casa?-

-Pues sí, es sencillo de comprender-me miró con malicia-¿Acaso pensaste que te la llevarías a tu casa así de fácil? No jovencito, para tener a Isabella Swan en su casa, tiene que pedir permiso y con ello me refiero que debe pedirle matrimonio señor Cullen-

-Eso es obvio, pero yo no tengo malas intenciones con Bella… además, ¿Qué tal si sus padres querían llevársela?-

-Los señores Swan se encuentran en rehabilitación y no están listos para una responsabilidad tan grande como es reintegrar a Bella a la sociedad-

-¿De… de que hablas? Ellos están bien, tu haces todo esto solo para molestarme-dije sin creer lo que oia

-Pues la verdad sí-sonrió y empecé a pensar que ella ya había enloquecido-descuida Ed, podras tener a tu Bella una vez que yo me case-

-Juro que me cobraré esta Alice, lo juro-bromeé

-Sí lo que digas-su sonrisa se apagó y su rostro se volvió serio-pero eso no era lo que quería decirte-

-¿Qué es entonces?-

-Bueno… compre el diario de la ciudad y me quedé helada con la primicia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Observala tú mismo, pero prométeme que no te alteraras-dijo algo preocupada

-Te lo prometo-

Alice me dio el periódico y yo no supe que hacer ni decir al leerlo. Decía lo siguiente:

_LA NOTICIA DEL DÍA DE HOY:_

_EL MULTIMILLONARIO Y SUMAMENTE PODEROSO EMPRESARIO MIKE NEWTON SE ENCUENTRA TRAS LAS REJAS DESPUÉS DE SER ACUSADO DEL ASESINATO DE SU ESPOSA JESSICA STANLEY, LA HEREDERA DEL IMPERIO STANLEY._

_Mike Newton fue apresado esta mañana por los judiciales italianos, ya que una denuncia anónima declaró haber sido testigo de la muerte de la esposa de Newton, Jessica Stanley. Las fuentes dicen que se trató de un crimen pasional, que Stanley descubrió las infidelidades de su marido y que le aseguró que lo despojaría de toda su fortuna. Newton, desesperado por no perder su capital, la asesinó y después comunicó el incidente a la policía, como queriendo culpar a alguien mas. Pero Newton no contaba con la existencia de este testigo y mucho menos con que seria delatado._

_UN CONDUCTO PARA ABRIR UNA CLOACA_

_Después de salir a la luz el asesinato de su esposa, Newton comenzó a ser acusado de otros delitos, he aquí algunos de ellos:_

_LA MUERTE MISTERIOSA DE ERIC YORKIE: Eric Yorkie, el empresario dueño de la compañía enemiga de Newton, falleció misteriosamente hace año y medio y se había llegado a cerrar el caso debido a que no se pudo hallar al culpable. Pero al saberse que Newton se encontraba en prisión, Tyler Crowley, ex-compañero de trabajo del fallecido, declaró que Mike Newton había sido la ultima persona que había tenido contacto con él. Las sospechas aumentan._

_LA VIOLACIÓN DE LAUREN MALLORY: Lauren Mallory declara que Newton fue quien abusó de ella hace aproximadamente cuatro años y medio, pero que no lo había denunciado por miedo. Ahora que Newton se encuentra en prisión, ella dijo que merecía pagar sus crímenes, no solo la muerte de Stanley, si no todo lo demás._

_SIN SABER DE SU FUTURO, NEWTON SE ENCUENTRA AHORA EN LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD DE ITALIA. SUS ABOGADOS ASEGURAN, SIN EMBARGO, QUE ÉL PODRIA SALIR LIBRE BAJO FIANZA._

-Es terrible-dijo Alice

-Mas que terrible… ese miserable debe pagar todo lo que hizo, sobre todo a Bella-

-¿Se lo dirás?-

-No lo sé, no quiero opacar su felicidad, pero ella debe saberlo-dije seriamente

-¿Lo denunciarán ustedes también? Estoy segura que un delito mas dificultaría que él saliera bajo fianza-aseguró Alice

-Y yo también lo creo, pero es una decisión que Bella debe tomar-

-Bueno, guarda el periódico… es hora de salir, Bella debe estar impaciente-

Guardé el periódico en mi portafolio y salimos de ahí para ver a Bella, estaba seguro que Charlie y Reneé ya habían perdido la paciencia. El ambiente se calmó y hablé con Alice durante el camino.

-¿Cómo es eso de comprarle vestidos a Bella? ¿Acaso no sabes que no le gustan los vestidos?-

-Bella no sabe lo que le conviene-

-Claro, ahora tu eres la experta-dije con sarcasmo

-Pues aunque te burles, sí, soy la experta-

-Alice, Bella no se va a poner esa ropa, es mas, estoy seguro que ahorita ni siquiera se cambió, ya que no encontró nada de su agrado-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Por supuesto que sí-dije mientras entrabamos

-Bien, observa-

Al entrar completamente me quedé mudo. No solo había perdido la apuesta, si no que la cordura también. Bella llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco estilo straple, cubriéndose los hombros con un sueter y con zapatos bajos; su bonito vestido le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y su hermoso cabello estaba cepillado y peinado en una media cola que Ángela le había ayudado a hacer. Me dejó deslumbrado y mientras Alice se burlaba de mí y mi idiotez, Bella preguntó dulcemente:

-¿Qué tal me veo? Fue lo mas decente que pude encontrar-

Alice le sacó la lengua con ese comentario, ella sonrió y yo solo dije, como el imbécil que era:

-Te ves perfecta-

Bella se sonrojó y dijo:

-Quizá debo preguntarle a alguien mas objetivo-

-Pues yo soy objetiva y te lo aseguro Bella, te ves bien-dijo Ángela

-Bien es poco, te ves genial chica, con todo y que no te gusta la ropa-dijo Alice y mirándome continuó-por cierto… Ed, me debes dinero-

Resoplé con resignación

-De acuerdo… te pagaré el día de tu boda-

-¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que…-dijo indignada pero yo la interrumpí

-Nunca dijimos cuando te pagaría-sonreí-ahora hay que irnos-

-Te extrañaremos Bella-dijo Ángela

-Y yo también-dijo Bella tristemente mientras la abrazaba en señal de despedida

Salimos de la habitación y mientras caminábamos a la salida, todos se despedían de nosotros, era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado y como las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Al llegar a la entrada del hospital, Charlie y Reneé sonrieron al ver a su hija y los tres se abrazaron alegremente.

-Hija, que felicidad que ya estés bien-dijo Reneé

-Esperamos que la terapia nos haya dado resultados y ya no seamos tan torpes como para hacerte daño-dijo Charlie

-Papá, que cosas dices-

-Nada mas que la verdad hija-

-Es tan conmovedor, creo que es aquí donde nosotros nos despedimos-dijo Alice

Bella me miró con incertidumbre en el rostro y preguntó:

-¿No vendrás conmigo Edward?-

-Tranquila Bells, Alice se despide, pero yo no, nunca te dejaría-

Charlie y Reneé se miraron con complicidad y Alice, sin comprender, preguntó:

-¿Cómo es eso? Tenemos trabajo, no creas que Bella es tu única paciente-

-Claro que sé que tengo trabajo, pero a diferencia tuya yo fui mas listo y deje todos mis pendientes hechos para poder pasar la tarde con Bella y su familia-tomé una pausa para mirar a los señores Swan y continué-bueno… si ellos me lo permiten-

-Edward, no tienes que pedir permiso, no somos tan despistados como parecemos-dijo Reneé

-Sabemos de lo que sientes por nuestra hija y por supuesto que queremos que nos acompañes-dijo Charlie-nada haría mas feliz a Bella y si ella es feliz, nosotros también-

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó y Alice dijo:

-Bueno… en eso caso soy yo la que se despide… hasta la tarde Bella-

-Hasta la tarde Alice-

-Supongo que ustedes ya saben que Bella vivirá con este monstruo-dije yo a los padres de Bella

-Sí, Alice nos pidió permiso para hacerlo-dijo Reneé y yo abrí la boca indignado

-Hasta mañana Eddie-se despidió Alice

-Ella es malvada, sin duda alguna-dije una vez que se fue

-Terminarás queriéndola-dijo Bella mientras me tomaba del brazo

-Eso es lo mas extraño de todo, ya la quiero-

Los Swan (todos) lanzaron una carcajada y comenzamos a avanzar fuera del hospital, daríamos un paseo en el parque, para que Bella recordara lo que se sentía, pasear en un parque. Yo mismo lo había olvidado.

-Mira eso-dijo Bella emocionada

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Un perrito-su rostro se llenó de angustia-y esta solo… hay que llevárnoslo-

-Bella, no actúes como niña chiquita-dijo Reneé

-No puedes llevar un perro a casa de Alice-dijo Charlie

-¿Por qué no? Es una creatura indefensa y abandonada, ¿Acaso no hay que ayudar al necesitado?-

-Sí, pero es diferente, es un perro-

-Creo que seria que Bella se llevara ese perro-dije yo fraguando mi venganza contra Alice

-¿Lo dices en serio Edward?-preguntó Reneé

-Sí, estoy seguro que a Alice le encantará-

-Bueno, ahí lo tienen-dijo Bella emocionada y sin que el pobre animal lo esperara, ella lo tomó en sus brazos y se dedicó a hacerle caricias

-Tengo la vaga sospecha de que estas fraguando algo en contra de Alice-me dijo Bella en secreto

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Por que es realmente extraño que tú, "Don señor responsabilidad" permita que me lleve un perro a una casa que ni siquiera es mía y lo peor, un perro de la calle-

-Bella, tan malo crees que soy-fingí estar ofendido

-No malo, pero sí astuto-suspiró-y guapo… y dulce… y maravilloso… pero eso es otra cosa-

-Tu mereces mas cumplidos que yo, tu eres hermosa y valiente-acaricié su mejilla y justo cuando nos acercábamos un poco mas pude oir a alguien toser

-Edward-dijeron al unisono dos voces y Bella y yo nos separamos sorprendidos; había olvidado que Reneé y Charlie estaban con nosotros.

-Charlie… Reneé… yo…-no sabia que decir

-Mamá, papá, ustedes solo sigan caminando y no miren hacia atrás-dijo Bella

-Pero…-Charlie intentó debatir

-Pero nada-dijo Bella en señal de regaño-dense la vuelta-

Ellos obedecieron sin tener otra opción y mientras me miraba con sus luceros chocolate, Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Ahora sí, pueden voltear-

Si había alguien mas rojo que Charlie, era yo, pero no negaría que había sido fantástico volver a besar a Bella, aunque fuese un beso corto. Había muchos pendientes, muchas cosas que hacer y que decir, pero por ahora, nos hundiríamos en esta felicidad que se nos había dado. Mañana seria un nuevo día, mañana, se diría todo lo que se tenia que decir.

**Ahh q bonito, creo que, cumpli mi propósito de hacerlo largo (aunque aun no se si quieran golpearme)**

**Ojala les haya gustado como a mí**

**Bye bye**


	23. Encuentros y decisiones

**Hola hola, aquí les dejo el sig. Cap.**

**Ojala les guste**

Cap. 22 Encuentros y decisiones

Me divertí muchísimo con el relato de Bella, sí, fue muy gracioso todo lo que tuvo que soportar al vivir con Alice un día (y con solo un día ya me había divertido tanto). Primero, obtuve la satisfacción deseada cuando Bella llegó a casa de Alice con el pequeño "Danonino" (si, quien le pondría danonino a un perro, solo Bella), a Alice casi se le salen las cuencas de los ojos. Según lo que Jasper me había comentado, Alice le tenia miedo a los perros, mi venganza estaba completa.

El segundo chiste del día fue la sorpresa que Alice le dio a Bella: cuando vio el increíble, extenso y sumamente extravagante guardaropa, a Bella casi le da un infarto. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera usar esa ropa?

-Alice debería estar recluida en ese hospital, sin duda alguna-comentó Bella mientras me narraba su experiencia

-Dudo mucho que Jasper quiera hacerlo, él la ama-

Y después mi risa fue incontrolable con el intento de cocinar de Alice. Bella me explicó que su anfitriona nunca cocinaba, que siempre comia en los mejores restaurantes; pero ahora, con una tímida, recién curada y sumamente humilde compañera, Alice había querido darle un buen servicio dentro de su nuevo hogar. Claro que no contaba con el hecho de que fuese tan difícil cocinar.

-Se nos quemó todo Edward, ¡Todo!-me siguió explicando y yo no pude reprimir mi carcajada-no te burles-

-No puedo evitarlo-reí mas

-Claro, como tu no tuviste que comerte ese espagueti quemado-

-¿De quien fue la culpa?-insinué

-De nadie-me sacó su lengua

Continuamos caminando por el parque, eran las 6 de la tarde; después de trabajar toda la mañana en el hospital e inscribir a Bella en la universidad (estaba obstinada con querer ser enfermera), decidimos ir a pasear en el parque nuevamente. Le gustaba estar ahí y podíamos reírnos todo el tiempo de sus aventuras con Alice.

-Me encanta el parque-dijo con emoción-tiene un… no se que… que… que se yo-

-Entendí eso perfectamente-dije bromeando

-Que gracioso-dijo besando mi mejilla

-Claro que lo soy-

Y volvimos a unir nuestros labios, rápidamente por que estábamos en un parque y Bella se sonrojaba constantemente (lo cual era fascinante para mí). Sin embargo, cuando nos separamos, un corpulento muchacho de piel morena y ojos negros se nos quedó mirando. Al parecer, era un turista, pues no vestia las ropas de los italianos comunes.

-Oye… ¿Perdiste algo muchacho?-pregunté extrañado y algo molesto

-No… lo que pasa…-su rostro pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa en un instante-¿Bella?… ¿Bella Swan?-

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó ella extrañada

-Sí, tal vez no me recuerdas… soy Jacob Black-

La cara de Bella brilló al instante y exclamó realmente emocionada:

-¡Jacob! Wow ¡Mirate! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!-

-Que graciosa-el chico sonrió

-Siempre he tenido un buen sentido del humor-Bella me miró con complicidad y tomando mi mano siguió-él es Edward, mi novio-

-Un gusto Edward-me dio la mano y yo hice lo mismo-eres todo un afortunado-

-Lo se-

-Es increíble Jacob, no te he visto desde…-la alegría que hace un momento dominaba su semblante ahora fue sustituida por vergüenza y temor-oh… Jacob… yo…-

-Sé a que te refieres y no tienes por que preocuparte-

-Pero… Jacob… lo que paso no estuvo bien… yo…-

-Bella, calmate, seguramente hay una explicación y yo no soy miedoso-el chico sonrió-ya lo pasado, pasado Bella-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-_Tan seguro como que el infierno existe…_-Jacob miro su reloj y se despidió-bueno, me ha encantado volver a verte y fue un gusto Edward-

-Hasta pronto Jacob-me despedí

-Adiós-dijo una Bella ausente

Cuando estuvo comprobado que Jacob se había ido, tome la mano de Bella, la mire a los ojos y le pregunté:

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Bella?-

-¿De que hablas?-fingió demencia

-Del hecho de que hace unos momentos estabas sonriendo con Jacob y después tu semblante cambió… ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?-

-La ultima vez que vi a Jacob no fue una despedida común-

-Cuentamelo-pedí y nos sentamos en una banca

-Conoci a Jacob en las épocas en las que Reneé y Charlie decidieron sacarme de los hospitales y creyeron que había sido muy sencillo-

-¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió sacarte de los hospitales?-

-No se te olvide que soy el espíritu rebelde de los hospitales psiquiátricos-sonrió-en los primeros lugares si sufrí mucho, pero en los segundos, yo me encargué de hacerlos sufrir a ellos-

-¿Te corrieron?-

-No exactamente, pero sí-

-¿Cómo conociste a Jacob?-pregunté curioso

-En la escuela, es un año mas chico que yo, necesitaba asesoría y yo me negué al principio, pues Ec siempre me había dicho que me alejara de los niños-

-Pero…-

-Estaba en mis etapas de rebeldía contra Ec y decidí ayudarlo, nos hicimos amigos y por un breve tiempo, él hizo que Ec me controlara menos-

-Eso era grandioso, entonces… ¿Por qué dejaron de verse?-

-Fue mi culpa-dijo avergonzada-en una tarde en la que me invito a nadar, jugábamos y el me miro a los ojos, Ec me dijo que Jacob quería besarme, que debía evitarlo, que Jacob me haría lo mismo que Mike me había hecho-

-Maldito sea Ec y Mike-dije algo molesto

-Desesperada, sin saber que hacer, aturdida por sus palabras y aterrada por que se repitiera esa horrorosa época, tomé el cuello de Jacob y comencé a estrangularlo-las lagrimas fluyeron-pude haberlo matado, te das cuenta, pude ser una asesina de alguien inocente, por que Jacob nunca quiso hacerme nada. Por obra de todos los santos se alejo de mí y escapó, desde entonces no lo volví a ver-

-Lo lamento tanto Bella-

-Yo también, pero parece que me ha perdonado-sonrió-te dije que Mike no era el único al que había intentado asesinar-

Suspiré al oir el nombre de esa rata de Mike Newton, había algo que Bella debía saber.

-Hablando de Mike, debes ver esto-saqué el periódico y se lo mostré

Bella leyó atentamente cada línea de la noticia y cuando terminó dijo sorprendida:

-Nunca imagine que Mike hiciera tanto daño-

-¿Por qué no? A ti te hizo muchísimo-

-Pero era un adolescente-

-No lo justifiques Bells-tomé nuevamente su mano-yo quería preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-Piensas… denunciarlo, eso haría que Mike no pudiese salir libre y él debe pagar por lo que te hizo-

Ella se quedó pensativa y sin saber que decir. Me sentí frustrado, Mike debía pagar, no merecía la misericordia de Bella, pero también, era su decisión y yo no la presionaría.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora, tienes tiempo para pensarlo y…-

-Lo haré-me interrumpió

-¿Qué dices?-

-Denunciare a Mike, una cosa es que yo le haya perdonado y otra muy distinta es que no merezca un castigo por lo demás, si yo soy la clave, lo haré-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Lo estoy, mientras tu me acompañes y tomes mi mano siempre, yo estare bien-

-Y así lo haré-prometí

**Que lindo**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	24. Careo

**Hola, hola, pues aquí vengo yo a dejarles otro capitulo**

**La verdad estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz**

**Gracias a todos los que leen**

**Sin mas, se los dejo**

Cap.23 Careo

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la delegación. Bella temblaba y de repente me sentí preocupado de que no estuviese lista para denunciar a Mike.

-Bells, si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a presionarte-

-¿De que hablas? Yo si quiero hacerlo-

-Pero… estas temblando, obviamente que estás nerviosa-

-No, no estoy nerviosa-agachó la mirada-solo tengo frio-

Me quise dar un zape en la cabeza, definitivamente tenia frio, llevaba un pantalón corto y una blusa sin mangas, se estaba muriendo de frio y yo de menso no le había ofrecido nada con que cubrirse.

-Lo siento tanto… es que…-traté de disculparme mientras le daba mi chaqueta

-No te preocupes amor, sé que eres distraído-

-No debería serlo estando contigo-

-Eres mucho mas distraído cuando estas conmigo-dijo con suficiencia

-Presumida-dije en broma

-Basta de cumplidos, es hora de entrar-

-¿Estás segura?-volví a preguntar

-O que la canción-dijo obviamente molesta-si estoy segura, entremos antes de que lo vuelvas a preguntar-

Sonreí ligeramente y entramos a la delegación. Estaba, como jamás imaginé que estuviera, completamente vacia; solo había una recepcionista y un hombre que leia una carpeta. Nos acercamos a la recepcionista y Bella habló:

-Señorita…mmm… yo… yo venia a levantar una denuncia-

La muchacha tomó una hoja, la colocó en la máquina de escribir y preguntó:

-Nombre del denunciante-

-Isabella Marie Swan-dijo Bella seria

-Delito a denunciar-

Bella respiró profundamente y con una increíble serenidad contestó:

-Una violación-

En ese momento, un detective salió de una habitación y se dedicó a mirarnos mientras continuábamos el proceso de denuncia.

-Nombre del denunciado-

-Mike Newton-dijo Bella y la recepcionista sonrió irónicamente

-Vaya, una mas a la lista de Newton-

Bella solo asintió en silencio y yo quise fulminar a la recepcionista por su poco tacto. El hombre que hace un momento leia se retiró.

-Fecha del delito-

-Ha… hace diez años-

-Wow… si que ha pasado el tiempo-

-Señorita, por favor-le regañé

-Disculpeme joven, pero no interfiera en el proceso de denuncia o tendre que pedirle que se retire-

-Pero… es que… esa no es forma de…-dije indignado, pero Bella me pidió

-Tranquilo Ed, estoy bien, no digas nada, no quiero que te corran-

Y acepté refunfuñando, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo. La insoportable muchacha siguió haciéndole a Bella preguntas tan tontas y sin tacto alguno como "Lugar del delito" "motivos del delito" "duración del delito". ¿A que idiota se le ocurria hacer esas preguntas?

Cuando al fin terminó, Bella tomó mi mano y la muchacha nos dijo:

-Bien, tiene que esperar un momento para que su renuncia sea admitida-

-¿Cómo que…?-iba a replicar pero Bella me silencio y la recepcionista continuó

-Por lo tanto, le sugiero que tome asiento y espere-

-De acuerdo, gracias señorita-dijo Bella amablemente

-Sí, gracias-dije mordazmente pero en voz baja mientras nos sentábamos

-Edward… compórtate-me regañó Bella

-No puedo evitarlo, es una incompetente-

-Es lo menos que te encontrarás en una delegación, así que tranquilo-

-Hare un esfuerzo-dije

El detective que nos había estado mirando regresó al lugar de donde venia como si alguien lo hubiera llamado. Después de varios minutos de esperar como ostras sentados, el detective salió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia nosotros diciendo:

-Buenas tardes señores… soy el detective J. Jenks, por lo que pude notar, ustedes también vinieron a denunciar a Mike Newton-

-Sí, así es… pero… ¿Por qué lo pregunta detective?-pregunté

-Por que, según lo que me informaron, el delincuente de Mike Newton ya esta enterado-

Tanto Bella como yo abrimos la boca indignados:

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-Bueno… su abogado anda de chismoso últimamente y se ha puesto a espiar a todo aquel que llega a esta delegación, ustedes podrán identificarlo fácilmente, es un hombre que finge leer una carpeta-

Y recordé al hombre.

-Supongo que lo reconocemos-dijo Bella-pero… ¿Por qué nos comunica esto?-

-Muy simple señorita Swan, Mike Newton ha pedido verla en persona-

-Sobre mi cadáver-dije al instante, ese miserable no se acercaría a Bella ni un centímetro

-No comprendo por que quiere verme-dijo Bella extrañada

-Ni yo, solo sé que quiere hablar con usted de algo importante y urgente-dijo el detective

-Pues va a quedarse con las ganas-dije yo

-Señor…-el detective me miró expectante y yo contesté

-Cullen-

-Bien… señor Cullen, estoy consciente de que Mike Newton es peligroso, pero contamos con la máxima seguridad y protección para los testigos-

-Eso no me importa, yo no quiero que la mire siquiera-

-Edward… ¿Y si realmente es algo importante?-preguntó Bella

-No, no lo es-dije yo

-El joven me imploro que le permitiera hablar con ella-dijo el detective

-Pero…-

-De acuerdo, hablaré con él, detective-dijo Bella muy serena y yo intenté convencerla de lo contrario, sin éxito alguno

-Bien, entonces acompáñenme-

Y el detective nos guió por una habitación, al otro lado de esta, había un cuarto con una ventana blindada, de esas en las que solo los de afuera pueden ver lo que haces y adentro se ve un espejo. Ahí estaba Newton. No lo conocía, pero puedo afirmar que era él por que al instante que lo vimos, Bella suspiró sonoramente, como si recordara épocas pasadas.

-Ahí está-dijo el detective-deberá entrar con mucho cuidado-

Me alteré mas

-Ella no entrará sola-

-Es necesario señor Cullen-me indicó el detective-ademas, no estará sola, hay cuatro guardias dentro de la habitación-

-Bueno, puedes ir-dije no muy convencido y ella me miró agradecida

Le abrieron la puerta y Mike Newton brincó ante este hecho, ella entró lentamente y cuando finalmente estuvo adentro, le dijo sin ningún sentimiento:

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Cuántos años Bella?-dijo él, serio también

-Bastantes, creeme-

-No has cambiado mucho, estas igual que siempre-

-Cambie por dentro Mike y mucho, mucho mas de lo que imaginas-dijo ella

-Puede ser, nunca supe de ti después de…-

-¿Después de que? ¿Después de que me violaste?-

-No-dijo él sin avergonzarse del delito del cual se le había acusado-después de que intentaste asesinarme Bella… ¿O es que lo has olvidado?-

Ella sonrió amargamente. Ambos, Bella y yo, sabíamos que no había sido sencillo olvidarlo, pero Mike Newton no conocía el doloroso camino de espinas que tuvo Bella que atravesar por su culpa.

-No Mike, está grabado en mí, de una manera que no imaginas-dijo finalmente

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella?-

Ella no evitó sonreir, pero era, como dije al principio, una sonrisa amarga, sin rastro de alegría

-¿No te parece absurdo preguntar? Habías abusado de mí, mi subconsciente me pidió que te matara, pero mi buen corazón no pudo hacerlo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó ella fastidiada

-Solo quería saber de ti, no te he visto en años-

-¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera?-Bella estaba molesta-no estuve en un lecho de rosas si es lo que quieres saber-

-He pagado mis pecados Bella, maté a mi esposa… en cierto modo la quería, pero amaba mas al dinero y por ello la maté, lo tuyo no fue tan grave-

Me enfurecí. No fue tan grave, él de verdad no tenia idea de lo que decía. Las lagrimas de rabia de Bella salieron a la luz mientras le gritaba:

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡No fue tan fácil! ¡Ocho años! ¡Ocho malditos años de mi vida que se fueron a la basura por tu culpa! ¡Ocho años en los que estuve recluida en miles… no… millones de hospitales psiquiátricos para remediar lo que tú me hiciste! ¡No fue tan sencillo!-

-Fue tu opción enloquecer, muchas hubieran hecho otra cosa-dijo él sereno

-No, yo no lo elegí, creeme-el sarcasmo de Bella era incontrolable-tu lo provocaste y no, no solo enloquecí, estuve a segundos de atentar contra mi vida, pero eso no lo ves tú, piensas que simplemente fue una relación sexual mas-

-Te agrade o no Bella, lo aceptes o no, lo recuerdes o no, lo entiendas o no, yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida-

Quise romper ese vidrio y matarlo, el muy maldito no estaba arrepentido de su crimen, hasta se regocijaba de él. Iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba a matarlo, pero el detective J. Jenks me detuvo.

Eso sí, nadie detuvo a Bella para darle una buena cachetada al maldito de Mike. Éste la recibió sin quejarse y aun con lágrimas, Bella pidió salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible mientras le gritaba a Mike:

-Te hundiré en la cárcel Mike Newton, te hundiré; muchas veces consideré perdonarte, pero ahora veo que estaba en un error, tu no mereces perdón de nadie, mereces pagar por tus crímenes y yo me encargaré de que así sea-

Bella salió de ahí y me la llevé antes de que alguien dijera algo, no quería verla sufrir, yo le había dicho que no entrara, pero no me quiso hacer caso. Una vez fuera de la delegación, sequé sus lagrimas con un pañuelo mientras le decía:

-Bella… mi Bella, lo lamento tanto-

-No lo lamentes, fue mi culpa, yo debí saber que él no estaba arrepentido-

-Pero descuida Bells, con esta denuncia Mike no podrá salir jamás y pagara todo lo que ha hecho-

-Eso espero-dijo ella mas calmada

-Así será-la abracé-ahora, te llevaré a casa de Alice-

-De acuerdo… pero no me sueltes, sígueme abrazando, por favor Edward-pidió ella

-Claro Bella, por siempre-

Caminamos en dirección a la casa de Alice, ella en mis brazos y yo, besando sus cabellos en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor y de que olvidara este trago amargo que acababa de pasar.

**Pobre bella y maldito Mike**

**Ojala les haya gustado**


	25. Tabú

**hola, ya se que no deberia tener el descaro de saludarles despues de todo el tiempo que me tarde, pero en serio que les juro que he estado ocupada (al fin voy a entrar a la universidad!!!!!) y hay mucho tramite y cosas que hacer, a parte, como ya es el ultimo año, en la prepa te sobreexplotan mas para que te lleves un lindo recuerdo (y vaya recuerdo :I) por ello les pido una disculpa**

**y sin mas les dejo el cap. ojala les guste**

Cap. 24 Tabú

Gracias a mis grandes relaciones internacionales con los aeropuertos había logrado traer a Italia a dos personajes sumamente importantes dentro de nuestra historia. ¿A quienes me refiero? Simple, a Rosalie y a Emmett. Ellos debían estar en la boda de Alice y Jasper, aunque no se conocían, estaba seguro que Rose amaría a Alice con solo verla, Alice tenia ese poder sobre las personas.

-¡Hermano! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-gritó Emmett en pleno aeropuerto

-Hola Em, hola Rose-

-Hola Edward-saludó Rosalie

Emmett me abrazó fuertemente y me elevó en los aires, sí, yo era un debilucho a su lado.

-¿Y a que se debe que nos invites este viaje?-preguntó Emmett mientras viajábamos en mi volvo de camino a casa de Alice

-Mi compañero y amigo Jasper se va a casar y quise invitarlos a la boda, además, hace mucho que no sabia de ti primo mio-mire a Rosalie-¿Cómo se ha portado?-

-Pues mas o menos, te diré-dijo ella con burla

-Rose-

-De acuerdo, se ha portado muy bien, nos casamos-

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que no lo supe?-

-Primo Ed, sí lo supiste, de hecho te invitamos, pero no asististe por que estabas aquí en Italia trabajando-dijo Emmett y me apené, ellos tenían razón

-Lo lamento chicos-

-Descuida, no somos rencorosos-

-¿Y que ha sido de ti Eddie? ¿Sigues sufriendo por la pérdida de tu Bella?-preguntó Rosalie

-No, ya no sufro por ello y jamás lo hare, mi Bella y yo estamos juntos-

-¡En serio! Wow, si que el destino te adora Edward-

-No tanto Rose, no tanto-dije recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que recuperara a mi Bella

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, en donde se encontraba la pareja a punto de casarse y Bella. Cuando los vio, mi novia se lanzó a los brazos de Rosalie mientras gritaba con emoción:

-¡Rose! ¡Rose!-

-¡Hola Bells!-dijo Rosalie

-¿Acaso no hay abrazo para mí?-reclamó Emmett

Bella también lo abrazó y la reunión estuvo completa cuando presente a Alice y a Jasper con mi primo y su esposa. Justo como lo había predicho, Rosalie adoró a Alice en el primer momento y Emmett estableció camaderia con Jasper en poco tiempo, tanto, al grado de organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltero para el futuro esposo de la terapeuta Brandon.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Emmett?-

-Algo muy simple Alice, una despedida-

-No, definitivamente tú no vas a corromper a mi Jazz… además… faltan aun dos semanas para la boda-

-Sera una despedida adelantada, así si se desvela, no tendrás el pendiente de que llegue tarde a la boda-dijo Emmett pícaramente

-Pero… pero… él no quiere-

-Sí, no quiero-intervino Jasper

-Jasper no sabe nada de la vida, yo me encargo de todo, te prometo que estará bien y no te será infiel con nadie-

Alice solo hizo una mueca en respuesta, mientras Rosalie interrogaba a Bella para saber todos los pormenores de su vida.

-Y cuéntame Bells, ¿Cómo fue que te encontraste a Edward? ¿Qué has hecho en estos años? Cuéntame todos los detalles-

Alice y Bella se miraron con complicidad y yo, tratando de dar una solución les dije:

-Creo que es momento, no podemos y no debemos convertirlo en un tabú-

-De acuerdo-dijo Alice

Y Bella fue quien comenzó, con las miradas ansiosas de Emmett y Rose.

-Reencontré a Edward en el hospital psiquiátrico-suspiró-no era enfermera, ni doctora en el lugar, lo reencontré, por que era una paciente-

-¿Una paciente? O sea que…-

-Era una esquizofrénica Rose-dijo Bella firmemente

-Por Dios-dijo Emmett por primera vez serio-¿Por qué?-

-Mi futura vida, todo lo que vivi después de irme de Forks destruyó mi cordura, encontré en mi destino a un maldito que fingió ser mi amigo y meses después él… él… él….-suspiró y me miró, yo asentí lentamente-él abusó de mí-

-Bella-Rosalie gimió ante la noticia y la abrazó con comprensión, después de todo, estábamos enterados del pasado oscuro de Rose

El amante de su madre había abusado de ella cuando tenia ocho años, y no se había conformado con una sola vez, si no con muchas, muchas veces que torturaron a Rosalie y peor fue cuando se enteró que su madre había estado de acuerdo, cuando la mujer había repetido esas palabras "tu le gustas a Royce y tienes que complacerlo" "Pero mamá, yo no quiero, me lastima" "Eso es al principio, pero veras como te gusta después" y las cosas habían empeorado. Pero Rosalie no se rindió y cuando pudo huir de casa y volver con su padre, le relató toda la situación. El señor Hale se encargo de que su ex-esposa y su amante pasaran siglos refundidos en prisión. Rosalie volvió a ser feliz y se desarrollo como una alumna brillante, la alumna que todos admiraban, incluso la propia Bella Swan.

-Esa violación provocó estragos en mí y pasé casi ocho años de mi vida refundida en hospitales psiquiátricos-

-Ocho años, eso quiere decir que…-Emmett fue interrumpido por Bella

-Sí, apenas hace unos meses salí del hospital, pero ya no hablemos de esas cosas tristes-

-Lo lamento tanto Bells y te entiendo-dijo Rosalie

-Lo sé, pero ya no se entristezcan… Emmett, lleva a Jasper a esa despedida de soltero-

-Solo por que tu me lo ordenas Bells-dijo el chico y Alice indignada le dijo a Bella

-Traidora-

Así, Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos al lugar designado para la despedida. Después de bebidas, bailes exóticos y tonterías de Emmett, le devolvimos a Alice a su prometido a las altas horas de la noche, mas ebrio que una vaca por que Emmett lo había obligado a beber y mas dormido que un bebe, por que el alcohol le provocaba sueño. Cuando Alice lo vio, casi se le va encima a Emmett.

-¡Que le has hecho!-

-Nada, nada, solo que no aguanta mucho-dijo Em

-Pobrecito de ti Jazz, te dare algo para que se te baje-y Alice se llevó a su futuro esposo a la cocina

Bella se acercó a mí y oliendo mi camisa dijo:

-No te emborrachaste-

-No, a diferencia de Jasper yo si se como evadir a Emmett-

-Y que hay de las mujeres, te acercaste a una sola y veras como…-la interrumpí con un profundo beso mientras decía:

-Me encantan tus celos-

Ella también me besó y cuando la caricia empezó a subir de tono, un inoportuno primo mio nos interrumpió tosiendo mientras decía:

-Hay personas presentes-

-No fastidies Emmett, que yo nunca me queje de tus arranques de pasión con Rosalie en la secundaria y que yo tenia que soportar-

-Sí, pero nosotros si sabemos disimular-

-Claro que no-

Bella ignoró a Emmett y volvió a plantar sobre mis labios otro beso aun mas cargado de pasión que los primeros y después, mirándome con esos luceros chocolates me dijo con voz dulce:

-Buenas noches amor-

Ya se iba y la tomé de la muñeca y la bese del mismo modo mientras le respondia:

-Tú también buenas noches mi Bella-

Y sonreímos. Durante toda la noche, aun con los gritos de Alice de reproche para con Emmett y el escándalo que hacia Jasper, yo no pude borrar esa boba sonrisa de mi rostro, esa sonrisa de emoción, de alegría… de amor.

**si!!! de amor.... ojala les haya gustado y les aviso que ya falta poco para llegar al final de la historia (si que triste, tantas emociones que hemos vivido con ella, sobre todo sentimientos perturbadores, pero ya tiene que llegar a su fin)**

**pero eso aun no llega**

**nos vemos!!!!!**


	26. Venganzas compras ratas mañas accidentes

**bueno, pues aqui estoy de nuevo, ven esta vez no me tarde tanto, ha sido genial y si, voy a darle un giro a esta parte, pero es en serio lo que dije del final, ya se acerca, unos dos tres cap y ya nos vamos (si es muy triste :(, pero ni modos)**

**de todos modos aqui se los dejo**

**ojala les guste**

Cap. 25 Venganzas, compras, ratas, mañas y accidentes

Jamas imaginé que podria reirme y sufrir tanto al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente imposible. Jasper estaba por cometer un suicidio al casarse con Alice, solo él era capaz de soportarle su hiperactividad. Lo puedo jurar por mi alma.

El asunto estuvo así: despues de la espectacular y bochornosa borrachera que el pobre Jasper sufrió por culpa de Emmett, Alice se dedicó a vengarse de Emmett haciendole cualquier clase de platillo nauseabundo que se le ocurriese; y es que hablar de Alice cocinando es todo un horror. Aun recuerdo la cara de Emmett al recibir su plato lleno de una sustancia verdosa y pegajosa que olia terrible.

-¿Que... que es esto Alice?-

-De todo un poco-dijo ella con malicia

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es un guisado de espinacas, berros, acelgas, chicharos , brócoli y mmmm, mi favorito: ajo-sonrió-es una muy buena mezcla de proteínas... disfrutalo-

-Pero... pero... nadie mas que yo esta comiendo eso-

-Eso es por que tu necesitas proteínas y carbohidratos para mantener ese cuerpazo que Rosalie devora todas las noches-dijo Alice con puya y Rosalie enrojecida y enfadada al mismo tiempo le habia gritado:

-¡Alice!-

-Que... yo solo digo la verdad.... este departamento es muy chiquito y casi siempre se escuchan sus gritos de pasion a la hora de la comida y sus...-

-¡Basta! ¡Entendimos! ¡No me quiero enterarme de los detalles!-pidió Bella avergonzada

-Ni te quejes-dijo Alice a su amiga-algun día estarás en la misma situación con Edward-

-¡Alice! ¡Por favor!-ahora fui yo el que la habia regañado

-Oh bueno, bueno, que sensibles son ustedes-sonrió con verdadera maldad-pero deja de hablar y comete eso Emmett... se esta enfriando-

Y para horror del pobrecito Em, se comió el horrible guisado. Mas de la mitad de sus espectadores nos salimos de la cocina disparados para vomitar y unos segundos despues, Emmett habia huido al baño. Creimos que a vomitar, pero Alice nos contó el lado oculto de ese guisado.

-Laxantes-

-¿Laxantes?-preguntamos al unísono Bella, Jasper y yo

-Sí-dijo ella satisfecha

Los siguientes días fueron tormentosos para Emmett, obviamente todos aprendimos la leccion: No hagas enfurecer a Alice, te irá muy mal.

Ahora a solo tres días de la boda de mi mejor amigo y la terapeuta chiflada (así era como yo la llamaba), Alice se habia tomado la molestia de llevarnos al centro comercial para "supuestamente" afinar detalles. ¿Como terminó la situación? Muy mal.

Primero se dedicó a conseguirle ropa a Bella, su vestido de madrina y todos los accesorios que necesitaba, aunque mi novia decia que era innecesario, que ella no lo queria y cualquier excusa viable, nada detenia a Alice y despues de recorrer casi todo el lugar en busca del vestido perfecto para ella, lo habia encontrado en una sencilla boutique.

Despues fue con Rosalie. La rubia aun estaba enfadada por las maldades de Alice para con su marido, pero no queria provocar la ira del huracan de compras y habia accedido a que la vistiera y arreglara.

Despues los castigados fuimos nosotros. Emmett y yo lamentamos no haber estado en otra parte. Yo desee no haber pedido el día libre en el hospital y quedarme a atender a enfermos mentales mas agradables que Alice, como Jasper, que debia trabajar al máximo para poder tener el día libre en su boda. Por mi parte, como jamas me habia tomado unas vacaciones, siempre habia sido un adicto al trabajo, pues ahora tenia permiso.

Vistió a Emmet y a mí y despues de pelearnos por el color de la corbata, ella directamente me ordenó que me refundiera en una cafeteria con Emmett y no la molestara mas. Con tal de librarnos de ella, accedimos.

En la cafeteria, sin embargo, pase un trago un poco amargo.

-Mira Ed, el periódico-

-Damelo-

Lo leí y me sorprendi al mismo tiempo. Esto era lo que decia:

LA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA CAE AL POZO

DESPUES DE UN EXAUSTIVO JUICIO, EL MAGNATE HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS MIKE NEWTON FUE CONDENADO A CADENA PERPETUA POR LOS ASESINATOS DE ERICK YORKIE, LA HEREDERA DEL IMPERIO STANLEY: JESSICA STANLEY Y LAS VIOLACIONES DE LAUREN MALLORY, MARIA FERNANDEZ, CHARLOTTE FERRER E ISABELLA SWAN. CADA UNO DE ESTOS DELITOS, OCURRIDOS EN UN LAPSO DE TIEMPO DE QUINCE AÑOS. SU PRIMERA VICTIMA, CHARLOTTE FERRER, DECLARÓ: TENIA DIEZ AÑOS CUANDO ABUSÓ DE MI, ÉL TENDRIA QUIZÁ UNOS QUINCE, MI HERMANA ERA SU NOVIA Y ÉL ERA MUY CARIÑOSO CONMIGO, JAMAS IMAGINE QUE ESAS FUESEN SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES. EN UNA TARDE EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS SOLOS, ÉL ME VIOLÓ. HAN PASADO CASI DIEZ AÑOS DE ESE SUCESO Y JAMAS HABIA TENIDO EL VALOR DE ACUSARLO, PERO AHORA, AL VER LA PESTE DE PORQUERIAS QUE HA HECHO, NO ME PUDE CONTENER.

AHORA NUESTRA PREGUNTA ES... ¿CUANTOS SERES MISERABLES COMO MIKE NEWTON EXISTEN EN EL MUNDO, SIN PAGAR SUS CRIMENES?

-No... puedo... creerlo... Mike hizo mas daño del que yo pensaba... abusar de una niña... es un maldito-dije pasmado

-Lo bueno de todo esto hermano es que ese degenerado ya está pudriendose en prisión-dijo Emmett

-Sí, pero cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que se le hiciera justicia a todas sus victimas-

-Es terrible-

-Realmente lo es-dije mirando el periódico

-¿Se lo contaras a Bella?-

-Tiene que saberlo-

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Em

El tiempo transcurrió rapidamente y cuando por fin Alice liberó a nuestras respectivas parejas de sus garras, cada uno decidió hacer algo distinto. Jasper había llegado al centro comercial y habia calmado las locuras de su esposa. Emmett y Rose decidieron ir al cine a ver una película que emocionaba mucho a Emmett y ella con tal de alejarse de Alice, habia aceptado ir. Por nuestra parte, Bella y yo habiamos decidido ir a mi casa, quería descansar y sabia perfectamente que en casa de Alice no iba a poder hacerlo. Ibamos en el carro y decidí hacerle la platica.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Mi damar de honor favorita, la ams hermosa, las mas sensacional, ya esta lista?-

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó diciendo:

-Supuestamente Alice, sí-

-Eso es sensacional-

-¿Y que hiciste mientras yo era torturada vilmente con hermosos vestidos?-preguntó ella juguetonamente

-Pues fui a una cafeteria-dije temerosamente, muy en el fondo de mi ser no queria hablarle de Mike Newton y destrozar su día

-Tu me estas ocultando algo picaron, ¿Que hicieron dime?-ella seguia sonriendo y bromeando

-Bueno... en realidad no hicimos nada Bells... es que... lei el periodico y con ello me distraje-

-Y me diras que Emmett tambien se distrajo con el periodico-

-Sí, lo hizo-

-¿Pues que decia?-preguntó inocentemente

no me atrevi a decirselo, de modo que le indiqué el lugar donde lo habia guardado.

-Buscalo en la guantera del carro-

Ella lo hizo al instante y comenzó a leerlo. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y fue sustituida por una mueca de seriedad.

-Wow, Mike si que ha hecho mucho mal a las personas-dijo seria

-No deberia sorprenderte, ve todo lo que te hizo a tí-

-Sí, pero teniamos 17 años y yo era una adolescente, me pude haber defendido, pero una niña, una niña de diez años-

-Él es una basura-

-Sí, lo es y se que no debo gozar del sufrimiento ajeno, pero me alegra que esté pudriendose en prision-

-Creo que a todos, amor-

la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y dijo:

-Pero no perdamos el tiempo hablando de alimañas y mejor dime, ¿Cuando piensas decirle a tus padres que estas saliendo con una de tus pacientes?-

-Ya no eres mi paciente Bells-dije sorprendido y tambien con una sonrisa

-Pero lo fui y me besaste aún cuando yo era una inquilina en el hospital psiquiatrica "La tua cantante"-

-¿A quien rayos se le pudo ocurrir llamar así a ese hospital?-pregunté indigando y evandiendo el tema

-A un loco quizá, pero no me cambies el tema-me miró seductoramente-o ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a usar mis mañas de enferma mental?-

-¿Mañas de enferma mental? Eso era seducción en todo el sentido de la palabra-reclamé

-Y eso que estaba enferma, imaginate lo que puedo hacer ahora que estoy lucida... Dr. Cullen-

-No lo intentes, estoy conduciendo, recuerda "No distraigas al conductor"-

Se acercó a mí y hablandome al oido comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis mejillas, mis ojos y luego mis labios, rapidamente para que no chocaramos mientras seguía diciendo:

-Estas seguro de que no ganaré-

-No, definitivamente tu eres la ganadora-dije turbado

-Así me gusta doctor-y siguió besandome

Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, no es como en las películas, en donde puedes ver cada segundo, no, aquí fue totalmente distinto. Solo sé que de repente ella había gritado mi nombre, que yo habia movido el volante, que habia escuchado un estruendo y que despues... despues todo se habia vuelto oscuro.

Solo despues de mucho tiempo abrí los ojos y escuché las sirenas de las ambulancias, la policia yuna grua. Pero nada de eso me importaba, no me importaba si el volvo habia quedado destruido, no me importaba incluso si habia lastimado a alguien mas en el accidente. Solo me importaba mi acompañante, mi compañera, el amor de mi vida que iba al lado mio, solo ella, solo queria saber si ella estaba bien, si nada malo le habia pasado.

Perdí la consciencia nuevamente, pero nada ni nadie me quitaria del alma esta angustia.

¿Mi Bella estaba bien?

**¿Bella morira? (no ni lo quiera Dios), pero si tenemos que ver el sig cap para saber que pasara (por que hago sufrir a edward y a bella, acaso estoy mal de mi cabeza) si ya se dieron cuento, disculpenme**

**pero ojala les haya gustado y dejen lindos reviews**


	27. Bendita suerte

**sí, se que me he tardado, pero aqui estoy de nuevo con el cap y otra vez, recordandoles, funestamente, que ya se acerca el final, entonces pues hay que estar listos**

**por ahora se los dejo y ojala les guste**

Cap. 26 Bendita suerte

Abri los ojos muy cansado y con dolor de cabeza. "¿Donde estoy?" me pregunté y entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido, el accidentem la seducción, Bella... "¿Estara bien?" me volví a preguntar, pero no pude continuar por que su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ha despertado!-

Escuché claramente las otras voces y reconocí a cada una. La burla de Emmett, la preocupación de Jasper, el suspiro de Rose y mucho mas.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Rose

-Sí, ya era hora-dijo Em

-¡Emmett!-lo regañó Rosalie

-¿Que ocurrió?-pregunté, si me permiten comentar, esa es la pregunta mas tonta que un paciente puede hacer, esa y la de "¿Donde estoy?". Cosa curiosa, por que yo hice ambas preguntas.

-¿Donde crees?-dijo Emmett y Bella lo regañó

-¡Callate!-me miró con dulzura-estamos en el hospital... chocamos... fue mi culpa-

-¿Por que dices eso?-

-Edward, definitivamente el choque te afectó-dijo Emmett exasperado-la regla de "no dsitraigas al conductor" es sagrada y Bella la rompió al seducirte en plena carretera-

-¡Emmett, te estas ganando un buen golpe!-amenazó Bella

-Pero por que, si solo digo la verdad-

Bella lo ignoró y respondió mis dudas.

-¿Como estas?-

-Mejor que tú, sin duda alguna-sonrió-no fue tan grave para mí, solo me fracturé el brazo, mira-me señaló su yeso-ya lo han firmado todos, solo faltas tú-

-¿Como puedes bromear despues de lo ocurrido? Pudiste morir-

-No... creeme... estoy segura que tu estuviste mas cerca de la muerte de lo que yo podré estar alguna vez-

-¿Por que?-

-Estuviste en terapia intensiva, tuviste una contución y los doctores aseguraron que estabas a punto de entrar en coma-explicó alarmada

-¿Que? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunté extrañado e indignado

-Una semana y media-dijo Jazz abrazando a Alice

-¿Tanto tiempo?-

-Sí, por culpa tuya tuvimos que aplazar mi boda-dijo Alice en tono de berrinche

-¡Alice! ¡Por favor!-

-Es la verdad, ya estaba todo listo y el señorito tenía que perder el control del volante por que cierta señorita decidió jugar con él a la seducción, ambos deberian estar en prision o peor, deberian regresar al psiquiatrico-Alice realmente estaba molesta

-Si nosotros debemos volver, tu debías hacer pasado ahí tu vida entera-dije en forma de broma

-Muy gracioso, a ver que sientes cuando te quieras casar con Bella y Jasper y yo suframos un accidente para retrasarla-

-No creo que eso ocurra Alice, Jasper conduce mas lento que una tortuga-dije

-Ya basta, ya basta. No ven que Edward necesita descansar-regañó Bella

-Esta bien, esta bien-

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de mí e incluso Alice bromeó mas con la idea de la boda.

-Recuperate pronto, ya programe la boda para este fin y no quiero mas retrasos-

-Es bueno saber que me quieres Alice-dije con chanza

-Adios-

Así transcurrieron los dias y fui dado de alta el miercoles. La irretrasable boda de la terapeuta chiflada seria el sábado y al parecer, esta vez no habria nada que la detuviera.

Me encontraba ahora en el departamento con Bella, veiamos una película infantil, ella aseguraba que le gustaban mucho, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

-¿Quien sera a estas horas?-preguntó ella, eran las 8 de la noche

-No lo se, yo abro-

-Nada de eso, tú aún estas convaleciente-me regañó y abrió la puerta

Yo seguía viendo la película y de repente me extraño que Bella no hubiese venido aún. Estaba por levantarme cuando ella apareció con el rostro sonrojado y detrás de ella, mis progenitores.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-¿Que que hacemos aquí? ¿Todavia preguntas? Emmett nos habló de tu accidente, ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?-me regañó mamá

-Voy a matar a Emmett, no debían por que preocuparse, ya estoy bien-

-Pero aun así debiste decirnos-dijo mi padre

-Eso es lo bueno de todo, que ya estas bien-

-Sí... aunque, por lo que veo... ya te recuperaste de tu ruptura con Tanya-dijo mi padre picaramente mirando a una sonrojada Bella

-Papá tu sabes que lo de Tanya era una falacia-dije

-¿Por que eres tan gosero y no nos presentas a tu nueva novia?-dijo mi mamá sonriendole a Bella

-Por que no es necesario, ya saben quien es, ¿Acaso no la reconocen?-

-Edward, han pasado muchos años, dudo mucho que me reconozcan-dijo Bella y mirandolos dijo-señor y señora Cullen, quizá no me recuerdan pero... soy Bella... Bella Swan-

-¿Bella Swan?-preguntó mi madre con asombro

-¿La hija de Charlie?-aclaró mi padre

-Así es-

-Wow... vaya que han pasado los años, estas realmente hermosa-

-Gracias señor Cullen-dijo ella apenada

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarian juntos, eran tan tiernos cuando eran chicos-dijo mi madre abrazandola

-Lo sabemos mamá, no tienes por que recordarnoslo-

-¿Como fue que se encontraron?-preguntó mi padre

Tanto Bella como yo nos silenciamos y despues de hacer que mis padres tomaran asiento, les narramos la larga historia de Bella, Mike, los hospitales psiquiatricos, las discusiones de Charlie y Reneé, las terapias, todo. Cuando terminamos, mi madre abrazó a Bella consolandola y papá tambien la reconfortó. Despues, el ambiente se relajó y hablamos del pasado y de nuestras "chiquilladas" por así decirlo.

-Pues deben agradecer esa bendita suerte que tienen-dijo mi padre

-¿Cual suerte?-pregunté yo

-No todas las personas tienen la suerte de perder a un amor y reencontrarlo después-dijo mi madre

Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Si Esme y Carlisle Cullen tenían razón, entonces que bendita era nuestra suerte, que contra todo, hacia que pidiesemos conseguir la felicidad.

Y así continuamos hablando de todo, hasta el amanecer.

**Mucho tiempo para platicar no creen? jaja**

**ojala les haya gustado y como ya va a dar fin este, voy a hacer otro fic de edward y bella, es distinto, se llama "La breza del vento" (es italiano) y ojala lo vean y me digan si les gusta para continuarlo.**

**bueno, bye bye**


	28. De todo en la boda de Alice

**Bueno, se que me he tardado pero no tengo internet y pues no pude actualizar, pero aquí se los dejo**

Cap. 27 De todo en la boda de Alice

Al fin, gracias al cielo, el día tan ansiado por Alice había llegado. Era sábado y no era cualquier sábado, si no el sábado en el que Alice y Jasper se casarían. La ceremonia religiosa sería a las 12 del día y creo que desde las 6 de la mañana Alice ya estaba fastidiando a Bella y a Rose. ¿Como es que lo sé? Simple, por que después de molestar a sus amigas, fue nuestro turno. Alice parecía una histérica compulsiva, sí, histerica compulsiva, quería que todo fuese perfecto, por lo tanto, así como la Iglesia y el salón lucían radiantes así tambien los padrinos y las damas de honor debían hacerlo. Aquello era una tortura.

-Sabes Edward...pienso en realidad que si tu y yo hubiesemos sufrido otro accidente Alice nos mata-dijo sin dejar de tocarse el peinado

-No lo dudo, pero no entiendo que te haces en el cabello-

-Es que estaba tan desesperada y ansiosa que me peino con furia y con demasiado Spray, siento la cara estirada, seguramente parezco una chinita con los ojos rasgados-

Yo solo me reí mietras besaba esa torturada cabeza y le ayudaba a aflojar un poco el peinado. La verdad estaba nervioso, había planeado algo especial para el día de hoy, algo que decidiría nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, aunque esperaba que nada lo arruinara, con eso de que cada cosa nos pasaba.

-Te ves muy hermosa por cierto-

-Gracias Edward, pero no lo estoy, dices eso por mi peinado, no llevo otra cosa extraordinaria, ademas de que me has visto en mis peores épocas, ¿O quieres que te recuerde como lucía cuando era tu paciente?-

-Hermosa...-

-No-sonrió-despeínada, histeríca y ansiosa... casi como Alice... excepto por lo de despeinada, su cabello está perfecto-

-¿Que está haciendo ella?-

-Nada, está ocupada arreando a todo el mundo-

Comprobamos las palabras de Bella cuando vimos a Alice regañar a un somnoliento Emmett que aún no se vestía y que aún estaba en la cama... no es necesario aclarar que estaba con Rosalie.

-¡No puedo creer que a estas horas estén en la cama! ¡No es tiempo para sus apapachos! ¡Los quiero bañados y vestidos en menos de media hora! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! ¡Una vez que yo me haya casado podran hacer lo que quieran y en donde quieran! ¡Hasta yo misma les prestare mi baño! ¡Pero ahora no quiero ver ninguna sola señal de sueño o pereza!-

-Sí, si Alice, ya voy-dijo un dormido Emmett

-¡Argh! ¡Todo debe salir perfecto!-

-Y lo saldrá Alice, cálmate-

Ella ya no respondió, tomó un cubo con agua helada, casi con hielos y se lo arrojó encima. Por puro instinto Emmett gritó como una niña y saltó encrispado por la temperatura del agua.

-¡Rayos Alice! ¡Por que haces eso!-

-Me alegra que despertaras Emmett-dijo con dulzura fingida y agregó con determinación- ¡Ahora arreglate!-

Emmett ya no dijo nada, después del chapuzón sufrido ya no le quedaba de otra que resignarse. Afortunadamente todo mejoraba conforme avanzaba el tiempo, puesto que nos veía a todos listos y ella suspiraba aliviada, arreglándose también. Eran las 11 de la mañana y era el momento de que los hombres nos fueramos con el afortunado novio, sí, afortunado, por que él no tuvo que sufrir por nada de esto.

-Te vere al rato-me despedí de Bella con un rápido beso en los labios

-Nos vemos-se despidió mi amor

-Adiós bombon-dijo Emmett a Rose-y trata de calmar a la fiera-

-¡Te escuché Emmett Cullen!-gritó a lo lejos Alice

-Es hora de irnos antes de que me ataque-Emmett bromeó y nos fuimos

Llegamos al departamento de Jasper y tocamos el timbre. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez y nadie nos atendía. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo a Jasper? No, eso ya sería muy mala suerte, seguramente aún no nos escuchaba. Volví a tocar y Emmett desesperado recurrió a medidas drásticas.

-Muy bien es suficiente... hazte a un lado-

-Emmett que vas a...-no había terminado cuando mi amigo derrumbó con su cuerpo la puerta del lugar y yo abría los ojos sin creerlo-¡Que has hecho!-

-Que no es obvio, abrí la puerta-

-Eres un niño Emmett-giré los ojos y entramos buscando algún indicio del futuro esposo de Alice Brandon

-Jasper... ¡Jasper! ¡JASPER!-gritó Emmett llamándolo

-Cálmate-dije extrañado y avergonzado, si alguien nos oía... no quería ni imaginarlo

-Estamos buscandolo ¿No? Si le susurramos jamás lo vamos a hallar-

Yo solo lo ignoré y entré a la habitación del susodicho. Escondido en el armario, abrazando sus piernas y aterrado como si estuviera frente a la peor de sus pesadillas, Jasper estaba y al instante que lo vi me sobresalté y lanzé una maldición:

-¡Por todos los malditos infiernos! ¡Jasper que haces ahí!-

-¡Hey! ¡Ya lo encontraste!-gritó Em desde la cocina con comida en la boca

-Sí, lo encontre-suspiré y miré a Jasper-no me has respondido-

-¡Oye! ¡No te comas la comida Emmett!-evadió mi pregunta

-Jasper...-

-¿Que? No quiero que se la acabe-

Emmett entró a la habitación y lanzó una gran carcajada al ver a Jasper en tal posición y mientras se convulsionaba de la risa en el piso, preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber que diantres haces ahí metido? Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de ir a tu boda y mira que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sabes lo que la loca de tu novia me hizo...-

-Emmett-lo corté

-Esta bien, esta bien, luego te cuento-

-Responde Jazz, ¿Que haces?-interrogué

-Pues... aunque parezca descabellado... Emmett tiene razón... tengo miedo de ir a la boda-confesó Jasper

Emmett volvió a reir creyendo que era una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, su sonrisa se borró y agregó con voz seria:

-Debe ser una broma Jasper... ¿Acaso estás mal del cerebro o que? No se te ocurra dejar a Alice plantada por que nos mata, en serio que nos mata...-

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!-lo interrumpí-hay una muy buena razón por la que no eres psiquiatra, tienes tan poco tacto... por suerte yo sí lo soy, así que te pido que me dejes arreglarlo a mí-

-Bien... cuando acaben con su "charla" me hablan-dijo con fastidio-los espero en el auto-

Cuando Emmett se fue, me senté en el suelo como Jasper y mirandolo a los ojos comencé:

-¿Por que tienes miedo Jasper?-

-No lo sé y no me empieces a terapear Edward Cullen, que yo solito tengo suficiente-

-¿Ya no amas a Alice?-me atreví a preguntar

-¡Acaso estás loco! ¡La amo mas que a mi vida! ¡Es como preguntarte si tu amas a Bella!-

-Bueno... pero no te enojes... solo buscaba un buen motivo por el que tengas miedo de ir a la boda-

-Tengo miedo de no ser... de no ser... -suspiró-hace dos días visitamos a los padres de Alice, para afinar detalles, los había conocido en un cafe y ahí Alice les había hablado del compromiso; ellos aceptaron aunque no muy convencidos y por un momento no le di importancia a eso-volvió a suspirar y continuó-pero hace 2 días precisamente, los visitamos en su casa y decir que los Brandon tienen dinero es quedarse corto, son mas que millonarios-

-Con esto quieres llegar al punto de...-

-Déjame continuar-me interrumpió-desde entonces tengo miedo, no miedo de Alice, ni de casarme con ella, soy el ser mas afortunado al quererla y que ella me quiera, pero... yo... yo no soy un hombre de dinero, sabes perfectamente cuanto nos pagan y de eso es de lo que vivo, yo tengo miedo a que los padres de Alice no me consideren lo suficientemente digno para su hija, yo no podre darle los lujos que ella tiene-

Sonreí, los miedos de Jasper eran tan normales y a la vez tan simples, ya tenía la forma de solucionarlos incluso.

-Primero que nada Jazz... te vas a casar con Alice, no con sus padres... y segundo... Alice podrá ser una hija de familia, tendrá lujos, tendrá las mejores colecciones, pero yo te apuesto que ella sería capaz de dejar todo eso y mas por ti, por que de nada le serviría si no te tiene-

-Si tu lo dices suena muy sencillo-

-Es la verdad-sonreí-así que levántate y ve a esa iglesia, une tu vida a esa mujer que tanto amas y se libre de los prejuicios, se que eres inteligente y me harás caso-

-Vaya... eres bueno-

-El mejor-fingí presunción mientras nos levantábamos del suelo y lo ayudaba a terminar de arreglarse

Salimos con Emmet en el auto y nos dirigimos a la Iglesia; eran las 11:50 y no queríamos que Alice se diera cuenta del ligero traspié del novio. Para nuestra suerte, Alice y sus damas de honor aún no llegaban, nos acomodamos, cada quien en su lugar en el altar.

Entraron al compas de la marcha nupcial, primero las damas, o sea Bella, Rosalie y Ángela. Sí, Alice había convencido a Ángela de ser su dama de honor. Cada una con un estilo distinto de vestido pero del mismo color, azul plateado, tan hermoso, tan perfecto para Bella. Me gustaba como le quedaba el azul en ella. Después entró Alice, radiante con su vestido blanco, nadie creería que hace media hora estaba histérica arreando a todo el mundo. La felicidad dominaba su rostro y había un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que pude notar que contagió a Jasper, quien al verla sonrió como un tarado y lo supe al instante. Todas sus dudas y miedos habían desaparecido, lo mas importante era que se tenían el uno al otro, que se amaban y que nada los separaría. Alice llegó al altar en compañía de su padre, el cual miró serenamente a Jasper y se la entregó. La boda comenzó.

Esta era mi oportunidad, era el momento que había estado esperando. Mi consciencia me decía que era un poco prosaico lo que iba a hacer, pero no le vi otra ocasión mas perfecta que ésta. Miré a Bella y la llamé con señas, me vio extrañada y comencé a hablar en nuestro idioma sordomudo en plena ceremonia religiosa.

"_Bells… necesito preguntarte algo" _me miró mas confundida que antes y me contestó en el mismo idioma _"¿Ahora? Sabes Edward, no se si lo has notado, pero este no es un buen momento" "Ya lo se, pero no encontré otro momento mejor"_ le contesté y continué _"Entonces… ¿Si me dejarás decírtelo?" _Miro a Alice recelosamente pues la terapeuta chiflada ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra conversación y casi la estaba fulminando con la mirada, _"De acuerdo, dime, pero apresúrate" _aceptó y yo suspiré y solté el discurso que tenía preparado con las señas de nuestro idioma _"Bella, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, enfrentamos millones de obstáculos y nuestro amor a sobrevivido a las barreras del tiempo y de la razón, por eso, aquí en la casa de Dios, frente al sacerdote que está oficiando la misa de Alice, yo te quisiera preguntar… Isabella Swan, prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre, me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa"_. Los ojos de Bella estaban bañados en lágrimas mientras Alice, Jasper, el sacerdote y media audiencia me veían mal por estar interrumpiendo la ceremonia con mis señas, pero no me interesaban ellos, solo quería conocer la respuesta de mi Bella, la cual, era la única que me sonreía. Con sus manos e ignorando las miradas asesinas de Alice, ella me dijo, en nuestro idioma sordomudo _"Solo hay una respuesta para esa pregunta Edward… sí, si quiero, si quiero ser tu esposa, por siempre y para siempre"._

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo y si no me lancé a los brazos de mi futura esposa fue por educación, ya bastante había interrumpido la boda de Alice. Cuando el sacerdote les hizo las clásicas preguntas y ellos aceptaron y toda esa parafernalia, el hombre concluyó:

-Muy bien… entonces… por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer… lo que Dios ha unido en el cielo, que no lo separe el hombre-sonrió-puede besar a la novia-

Y no es que Jasper necesitara permiso para hacerlo, elevó a Alice en el cielo con sus brazos y la besó larga y profundamente. Aproveché el momento de confusión y alboroto y me acerqué a Bella, la cual, en el instante en que estuve frente a ella, no me dejo hablar siquiera, me estampó y apasionado beso y yo no me negué para nada. Cuando me liberó, saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo y le dije:

-Ahora es oficial-tomé su mano y le coloqué el anillo, ella sonrió mas emocionada y volvimos a besarnos

De todo ocurrió en la boda de Alice, regaños, mojadas, histeria, miedos, borracheras (por parte de Emmett, que sedujo a otra victima con la garras del alcohol), bailes, ramos (que por cierto cayó en las manos de mi futura esposa, aunque nadie supiera que ya se lo había propuesto, pues nadie entendía nuestro idioma sordomudo mas que nosotros) comida, pastel y discursos sentimentalistas. Pero lo mas valioso sin duda había sido que ella, el amor de mi vida, la chica a la cual ame en mi adolescencia, a la cual amé en su locura y con la cual hubiese enloquecido gustosamente, ella había aceptado ser mi esposa. Fue como dije al principio, hubo de todo, de todo en la boda de Alice.

**Pues ya ven, este es el ultimo cap y ya el siguiente es el epilogo, si, que triste, pero ni modo, fue grandioso**

**Quiero avisarles que me ausentare bastante tiempo, pues ya sali de vacaciones y me voy a mi pueblo natal, entonces me voy a tardar en actualizar, ténganme paciencia, a la mejor vuelvo con el epilogo de "Mi dulce locura", o con dos capis de "El toque de una bruja" o dos de "La brezza del vento", o uno de "Alice in wonderland" u otra de mis historias, **

**Ojala me puedan esperar**

**Nos vemos luego**


	29. Epilogo: Como mi dulce locura

**Bien, se que no tengo perdón de Dios y que deberían ya darme cadena perpetua por mi ausencia, pero ya saben (bajo advertencia no hay engaño) yo les dije que me tardaria y de hecho, esto también es una escapada. me dije, ya es hora de otorgar el final y pues eso estoy haciendo.**

**se que la mayoría piensa que el final sería la boda de ed y bella, pero la verdad es que me dije "no, es demasiada miel, además, nunca hago finales con bodas (de lo poco que he escrito, nunca lo he ehcho) entonces, espero que les agrade este epilogo. al principio, cuando lo releí, no me gusto mucho, pero despues le hice unos cuanto arreglos y me gusto, ojala les guste a ustedes.**

**Y después de la larga nota de disculpa y el chorote, aqui se los dejo, fue genial haber hecho esto y que ustedes lo leyeran, grax (que se note que fue mi primer fic) jaja, grax y nos vemos.**

**Aqui se los dejo.**

Epílogo: Como mi dulce locura

_5 años después_

-Abre los ojos Seth-pidió Bella pacientemente

-Pero ¿Por que? La luz me lastima-

-Obviamente que te lastima, tus pupilas son sensibles, pero necesito verlas-

-Bueno-Seth se resigno y cuando Bella terminó su trabajo dijo sonriente

-Bien, es oficial, estas curado-

-Bella, solo yo puedo decir eso-la interrumpí

-Ambos sabemos que es cierto-replicó ella

-De acuerdo, ella tiene razón Seth, estas curado-dije feliz

-Eso es maravilloso, ire a contarle a Leah, ultimamente anda muy distraida-

-Leah está enamorada, eso es normal Seth-explicó Bella

-Claro, pero en cuanto salga de aquí me pondre a vigilar a ese tal Jacob, si le hace algo malo a mi hermana, ya vera-

-Sí Seth, estoy segura de que lo harás-

-No me subestimes Bella, fui un pirómano, puedo intimidarlo con eso-

-Lo amenazarás con quemarlo si lastima a Leah, tu sí que eres de armas tomar Seth-bromeé

-Quemare su casa y después su auto y si no es suficiente, lo quemare a él-dijo como si se tratara de un juego inocente y no de la vida de Jacob Black

-Si tu haces eso irás a prisión-dijo Bella

-O peor aún, te regresarían a este lugar y dado que es posible, le pedire a Jacob que se cuide-

-No te preocupes Edward, conozco a Jacob y no pasara nada malo-

-Bueno, solo por que tu lo dices-

Los tres sonreímos y Bella y yo salimos del área tomados de la mano, no era tan extraño para nosotros, ahora que mi esposa era enfermera de este hospital, pasabamos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos, atendiendo enfermos y resolviendo casos, era mi enfermera personal y mi favorita.

-Me alegra tanto que al fin Seth pueda irse, pero vaya que lo voy a extrañar, me encariñé mucho con él-

-No lo dudo Bells-dije yo-desde que tu estabas aquí como paciente te encariñaste con él, pero ve el lado positivo de las cosas, ahora tiene todo un futuro por delante-

-Si, eso me hace feliz-

Continuamos caminando por los pasillos, cada vez con mas prisa y al notarlo, Bella me preguntó:

-¿Y por que vamos tan rápido doctor Cullen?-

-Por que Jasper nos llamó hace un momento, recuerda que hoy tenemos un nuevo ingreso en el hospital-

-Oh sí, el nuevo doctor-recordó ella

-Así es-

Llegamos al lugar en donde Jasper nos había citado, a su lado, la terapeuta chiflada también nos sonreía y vaya que el matrimonio le sentaba bien, ya empezaba a notársele a Alice sus tres meses de embarazo. Al lado de Alice, Ángela y Ben también esperaban al nuevo doctor, los rumores sobre su noviazgo no eran del todo falsos, ya que Ángela siempre tiraba los medicamentos cada vez que Ben la saludaba en los pasillos.

-Muy bien, me alegra que ya estén todos aquí, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero-dijo Jasper y señaló al susodicho-él es Garret-

-Hola Garret, bienvenido-saludó Bella

-Gracias-dijo él tímidamente-muchas gracias por recibirme, espero hacer un buen trabajo-

-Y así será Garret, no te aflijas-dije yo para animarlo

Garret nos miró a todos y se dio cuenta que Bella y yo estabamos abrazados, Jasper sostenía a Alice de la cintura y Ángela y Ben estaban tomados de la mano, ante esto comentó:

-Parece que todos son pareja aquí-

-Sí Garret, te sorprendería saber que más que un hospital psiquiatrico, este lugar parece una agencia de citas, todos nos conocimos aquí-comentó Alice con chanza

Después de presentarnos con él uno por uno, cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo, excepto Jasper, que nos llamó a los tres, Garret, Bella y yo.

-Esperen chicos-

-¿Que pasó Jazz?-preguntó Bella

-Bueno, me ha llegado un nuevo expediente, tendremos en unas horas una nueva paciente-

-¿Nueva paciente?-preguntó Garret y me pareció un deja vu, esta conversación ya había existido ¿No?

-Así es, nuestra nueva paciente sufre un cuadro grave de histeria compulsiva, es muy agresiva y con tendencias suicidas-explicó Jasper. Sí, definitivamente, esta plática ya había existido-ha sido tratada en los mejores hospitales de Canadá, pero ninguno la ha podido curar-

-¿Entonces somos su unica esperanza?-preguntó Garret y yo sonreí, ya recordaba de donde había escuchado esa plática

-Eso parece, por eso he querido darle el caso a ustedes tres, Bella y Edward tienen experiencia con enfermo de este tipo y he visto tus referencias Garret y son asombrosas-nos dio el expediente y Bella lo leyó en voz alta:

-Histeria masiva con depresión y pensamientos suicidas, agresividad y catatonia en ciertos casos, advertencia "Sumamente peligrosa" , vaya, no había visto un expediente así de increíble en toda mi vida-

-Yo sí-dije con suficiencia

-¿Ah si? ¿El de quien?-

En voz baja le susurré al oído:

-El tuyo-ella sonrió

-Bien, creo que está por llegar, analicenlo y atiendanla-dijo Jasper y se despidió

-¿Puedo leerlo?-preguntó Garret

-Claro-se lo dí y comenzó a leer

Al cabo de unas horas, la ambulacia llegó con la paciente. Histerica, era poco, ella realmente estaba descontrolada. Atada a una camilla, se movía desesperadamente y gritaba cosas sin sentido.

-Bella necesitaremos un sedante-pedí

-Claro-

-Garret intenta calmarla, necesitamos ver sus signos vitales-

-Por supuesto-

Estaba un poco asustado, pude verlo, pero se acercó a la paciente y la miró de cerca. Levantó su mano a la altura de la cara y estaba a punto de decirle que era peligroso que la tocara así, pero al instante en que su mano tocó su mejilla, la paciente se relajó. Al principio pensé que había sido el sedante de Bella, pero me corregí cuando vi a mi enfermera inyectarlo unos minutos después de lo ocurrido. ¿Que había pasado exactamente?

-¿Como lograste calmarla Garret?-indagué

-Solo fui gentil-fue lo unico que me dijo, pero yo sabía que había mas

-Su nombre es Kate Margino, tiene 3 años con sus padecimientos-explicó Bella

-Bien, hay que revisarla-dije yo

Cuando terminamos nuestro diagnostico, Garret se ofreció al instante a llevarla a su habitación, aun con la insistencia de Bella de que ese era su trabajo.

-Pero Garret, yo debo hacerlo, soy la enfermera-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, por favor-

-De acuerdo-aceptó Bella y él se fue a toda prisa con Kate a una habitación.

-¿Que rayos le pasa a ese chico?-pregunté indignado

-Creo saberlo, pero no estoy segura, tal vez debas usar tus habilidades de persuasión para hacer que te lo diga-

-¿Y que crees tu que le pasa?-

-Le gusta Kate-dijo como si nada mi esposa

-¿Le gusta? ¿Te refieres a...?-

-Sí, me refiero a eso, en el momento en el que la miró se quedó quieto, como si lo hubieran hechizado, he visto esa cara de aturdimiento e idiotez en otras partes, es la misma que pone Jasper cuando ve a Alice y la misma que pones tu cuando me ves-

-Presumida-dije en broma-tu no me aturdes-

-Claro que no-dijo con sarcasmo-pero ese no es el punto, ¿Te das cuenta ante lo que estamos?-

-No-

-Estamos ante otro doctor que se enamora de su paciente y por lo que vi, tal vez ella algún día llegue a quererle-

-¿Eso no debería alegrarte Bells?, seremos testigos de otra historia de amor como la nuestra, una nueva historia de amor-dije mientras la abrazaba

-Quizá tengas razón, pero piensa esto, Alice y Jasper, Ángela y Ben, tú y yo, ¿No te parece que este hospital ya tiene bastante miel para todavía agregarle mas? Alice tiene razón, este lugar ya es una sala de citas-

-No te enojes, es primavera, es normal que haya tanta miel en el aire-

-Nos va a dar diabetes-bromeó ella y solo giré los ojos

Continuamos caminando y bromeando con la situación, al parecer era cierto. Seríamos testigos de una nueva historia de amor como la nuestra, pero con una diferencia, nosostros ya conocíamos el final y Garret no, aquello era incluso mucho mejor. Bella y yo nos casamos hace 5 años, ella terminó sus estudios y entró a trabajar a mi lado como enfermera. Rosalie y Emmett decidieron quedarse en este lugar y rentaron una casa, después, ella le dio una grandiosa noticia y actualmente Bella y yo los visitamos. Mientras Rosalie y Emmett platican con Bella, yo intento quitarme de encima a su pequeña niña de 5 años, así es nuestra rutina. Las cosas habían mejorado para todos.

Pero también pensé en una via alterna. ¿Que hubiese pasado si Bella jamás se hubiera curado? Si todos los recursos se hubieran agotado y ella nunca se hubiera liberado de sus demonios, estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que yo hubiese sido capaz de enloquecer a su lado. Había muchos recursos para perder la razón: golpes en la cabeza, experiencias terrorificas, pastillas, exceso de trabajo. Sí, era posible enloquecer a su lado, me la robaría del hospital y viviríamos como indigentes, enfermos, locos, pero felices. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, es una idea descabellada en realidad, por ello estaba feliz de este final.

Después de todo, no necesitaba enloquecer, ella era como mi dulce locura.

**Bien, estoy lista para recibir los jitomatazos y los abucheos, además de las agresiones físicas a mi persona, si no les gusto, pues maldiganme y si sí, pues diganme y denle al botoncito de abajo.**

**Ya saben que yo agradezco a todos mis lectores, grax, muchas grax y ojala me sigan visitando con mis otras historias (no son muchas jaja) **

**bueno nos vemos y gracias:**

**Emma Isabella de Cullen**

**PaaOo**

**tammyenana89**

**Aiiram**

**Vampire Princesss**

**CLorena**

**mayce cullen**

**bella malfoy cullen**

**karryta4ever**

**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**

**eviita cullen**

**deathxrevenge**

**geraldCullenBlack**

**amyel1806**

**FrAncEsuSKI TPM**

**Paoliiz B. Masen**

**Alejandra de Cullen**

**NeTaMu CulLeN**

**ZAVACULLEN**

**Marceela Mac**

**carolloki**

**twifanMarie**

**VAMPIRIC-OBSETION**

**RoXy-Cullen-Black**

**Annilet**

**Ross10**

**Andrea Masen**

**conitha**

**KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen**

**marihel**

**BlackCullen**

**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**

**xXkarincullenXx**

**cami-vero**

**Alice Vanesa Cullen**

**Belaya**

**Never Let This Go**

**Poemusician**

**Gery Whitlock**

**Bia93**

**OoSamyoO**

**Medea Circe**

**EmilylovesKurt**

**Little Hope**

**gabyhyatt**

**Nixi Evans**

**vampirass100**

**SofiCullen**

**dianitamosh-withlock**

**Maariitta**

**EbyCullen'**

**Akeshi 03**

**Bella Uchija**

**'**

**kassycullen**

**Imaginary person.**

**T. G. Kira**

**PknaPcosa**

**Annita Pautt de Pattinson**

**danielita swan**

**labruja165**

**minami016**

**fantwilight1**

**.Swan**

**AnnLuna.-Cullen**

**Pattz Love**

**Almost Aimee**

**Steffi' Brandon Cullen**

**day-whitlock**

**supattinsondecullen**

**Coeur Blesse**

**Y también a quienes me agregaron como favorito, gracias**

**Nos vemos**

**:)**


End file.
